Remember Me
by Charlien
Summary: Much to his annoyance Envy ends up as a human in the other world and is taken in by an idiot of a rocket scientist. Envy decides to use him to gain revenge on Hohenheim for abandoning him in the past, but along the way he grows more and more attached to Alfons. Of course, Edward is skeptical. Yaoi, NC-17, violence, character death. Co-written with MaybeTommorrow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers!**

This is a co-written story between me and **MaybeTommorrow **here on ffnet. Check out MaybeTommorrow's profile! She's a very talented writer and is the person behind everything Envy thinks, says and does in this story.

This story is transferred into its format from a roleplay we had about a year ago and will be several chapters long.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, violence, character death and Nazis!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold October evening in Munich. The sun had already gone down and the depressed and inflated city was mostly quiet. The Great War was still in the atmosphere and German people suffered under the dire economic consequences it had brought upon them. The prizes were high and people had enough taking care of themselves. Why would anyone pay a single, young homeless man any mind?

He was ridiculously lightly clothed for the season. His body was covered in filth and the blond hair was greasy. Whenever someone saw him they'd simply rush past him and pretend they didn't see him. He'd resolved in pulling himself off the busy street and into a dark alley. There, he sat full of anger. How could he, _Envy_, _the great Envy_, find himself in such predicament? Envy was beyond pissed, he was enraged, incensed, furious. How dare- how _dare _that goddamned Gate do this to him?! He was in a place, dull, boring and empty, with nothing. Nothing at all!

He wanted to kill that bastard, but how could he in this body? This body was weak, useless and dying. _Dying for shit's sake!_ A whole week weeks he'd been here slowly wasting away from the lack of fat he'd never had on his body in the first place, and the muscle that was gone, like it had never even been there. He barely had the strength to stand at this point.

At times he'd cast a glance out on the street, where no one even batted an eyelash at the nearly dead person as they walked by. Was this place really so awful that no one ever cared? Not that it mattered to him. If anyone _did_ happen to look he still had energy enough to snap at them in a pretty threatening fashion. They would scurry along like the pathetic humans they were, and pretend it never happened.

"Disgusting…" he croaked. It was all so disgusting and worthless, it would have been better if the Gate had simply just let him die. He couldn't do a damn thing like this. He knew this world wasn't the same. And he knew Hohenheim was still here, that bastard, alive and well while he was wasting away, completely abandoned. Again. How he despised that man. He didn't even look up as someone stopped outside the alley, hesitant to move on.

Alfons Heiderich had stopped before the alleyway by mere instinct. The sight of a man sitting there looking so cold made him feel instantly sad for him. He was merely a less fortunate person and he didn't feel right by not doing anything. The fact that it was cold and he felt tired after a long day at the factory didn't make the matter better. His workplace was more like a home to him than the small apartment he rented. This unfortunate man didn't even look like he had anywhere to go.

Alfons looked at the paper bag of groceries in his hands. He had barely managed to make it to the local store five minutes before it closed. He didn't have that much money, but the guy looked pretty miserable. He's bought plenty of food though, he wouldn't be able to eat everything on his own anyway. He cast a glimpse around, but no one else seemed to care - or want - to help the homeless man. Everyone seemed to have enough with themselves.

The young blond took a few steps closer to the man sitting in the alley. Perhaps he was naive. But he couldn't help it. "Excuse me, sir," he said carefully, a friendly and warm smile on his face. "Are you hungry?"

Envy was stuck in his own grim thoughts and didn't realize at first that he was being addressed, but when he looked up he frowned at the guy. "What," he grunted. It wasn't a question. "I don't need your pity. Go away!" he snapped, glaring with hate filled eyes, despite the fact that his very human stomach was growling at the mere mention of nutrients. He needed it, he knew, he would eventually just die and waste away, but he would never go so far as to accept help from someone who looked like they were wasting away themselves and even as his stomach growled in protest. If Envy could, he would have killed his own digestive system. If he could, he would have killed every living being left in this pathetic world. Starting with this moron! He kept glaring up at him. Why didn't he run away yet?

Alfons was a bit shocked by the answer. It was obvious that he was hungry, so why didn't he accept help? "I won't pity you," Alfons said carefully, thinking it might help the man's pride. He understood that this predicament must be really degrading on someone. Whatever had happened, he hadn't asked for it. "You're not the only one with difficulties in this city with the economic crisis, and it seems like there's every man for himself, doesn't it?" He paused for a second. "But you know," he continued softly. "If you don't mind, I have some food to spare for you. It's no trouble."

He didn't wait for an answer and crouched down before the man with the bag of groceries before him. Most of it couldn't be eaten without cooking it first and that was a problem. However, he had a plastic bag of red and green apples. He found it and offered it to the man, still smiling. "Please, take it."

Envy stared at the stranger. Was he out of his mind? Did he not know what Envy could do to him? Well, of course he didn't but Envy hardly cared about that. Still. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"...Are you out of your useless, stupid mind?" he croaked, his voice rough and hoarse from lack of use. "Really, what kind of person walks up to another and just...?" He flicked his fingers in a frail impression of a hand flick. He barely noticed the bag of apples, well he _did _notice, his stomach did and his mouth, which was watering, dammit all, he wouldn't take it despite how much he wanted it. "Get lost. I said I don't want your pity," he repeated, looking away, the stupid human, really, how stupid.

Alfons frowned, his expression saddened a little. Perhaps he was stupid. But what could he do, really? He couldn't help feeling bad for him. "Just someone who wants to make a small difference somehow, though no one special," he said to answer the question. "I'll just... leave this here then. You can do what you want with them, they're yours now." He placed the little plastic bag of apples next to the man and then stood back up. It should last for a little while at least. He brushed off some dust and picked up the paper bag with the rest of the food again.

"Bye then." He turned and walked back out of the alley.

Envy narrowed his eyes at the boy as he left the alley. What a… What a stupid dick! He glared at the bag of apples and picked one up, lifting it to throw it at the back of the boy's head, but...he couldn't really work up the strength, and dammit, it _did_ look good... Damn it all, that stupid worthless fucker! How dare a simple human like him humiliate him like this?!

He stared at the damn apple again and was eating it before he realized it, he hated himself for it, but, damn, food, his body was almost sighing in relief. And then he was growling and throwing the core at the opposite wall, and wobbling to his feet, he had to the wall as support and he grabbed the other damn apples, that damn boy! He'd tricked him! He stumbled, his legs didn't know how to work, but he went on. He could still see the blond head moving through the crowd. He was going to get it for doing this to him!

People were staring at him, he ignored them and kept on, his hand gripping the bag of apples, his fist shaking from exertion. "Damn you...brat," he hissed. He didn't know what he was going to do, he just knew that he wanted to _hurt _something!

Alfons was walking away fast and didn't turn back. What a sad place this city had become. If he didn't have his beloved job at the factory, he'd probably leave this Godforsaken place. He'd go visit his old teacher Oberth in Romania. He would though, when the rocket was finished. He had a lot of patience in his heart so he took his time to make every little formula perfect.

Suddenly he heard some concern voices behind him, which made him turn around to look.

People were pointing fingers and speaking in a degrading manner at the man he had just met in the alley. The man was hissing and looked really angry, and Alfons was even more bewildered when he realized the man was looking right at _him._

"...You-" he began hesitantly, and then walked back towards the man. He didn't look so good. "Hey, are you okay?"

Envy stopped and gulped, continuing to glare at the boy. He was so stupid! "You're a stupid fucking fool," he hissed, his voice full of anger. "You just hand food out, like a fucking idiot!" he growled, he wasn't really sure what he was trying to say, he had an apple, which was the only whole thing he'd had to eat in weeks mostly he just had scraps when his body would no longer function. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to-" he snarled, though the threat remained hanging in thin air. His body was already going out from exertion. People were pulling away from him like he was crazy. In contradiction Alfons slowly took some steps closer.

"I was just trying to help..." Alfons said helplessly. "I'm really sorry if I offended you-"

At that point the man was leaning, flopping against the wall and then slipping down like he was completely out of energy, but still glaring death. Alfons gasped a little and hurried forward the last bit and supported him by the arm while holding the bag of food with the other, right before the man was about to fall over on the cold ground. "You shouldn't stay out here..." he said carefully. "You're going to get sick."

"D-don't-!" Envy growled but, as if to extenuation the boy's point, he coughed. Okay, so maybe he was getting sick. He hadn't been sick in close to five centuries, he hadn't really realized it. He coughed again and tried to push away from the boy, but the kid was a lot stronger than he looked, and Envy was frail and out of energy and strength. "Damn... human..." he growled in hate, if he was a lesser being he would have probably lost it right then, but he would never do such a thing, not in front of humans.

"Please, help yourself," Alfons said a bit urgently. "You don't have to accept help from me, just think of it as surviving." He couldn't possibly leave him on the street. He was too weak. He might die if he spent another night outside. "Come," he said, more softly. "It's not far."

"I hate you..." Envy whispered, but as for who it was directed at, was anyone's guess. "I hate you so much."

Alfons didn't make any sign of being bothered of the words. He took the stranger home, and it didn't happen often but it probably wouldn't be the last time. He helped the man up the stairs to his small flat above Miss Gracia's flowershop. At that point he thought the man didn't really care what he did or where he was taking him. He also chose to ignore the occasional insults. They could be directed at him, or the world, it didn't matter. This man had probably a right to hate him, or the world. Alfons felt like his simple little lonely life couldn't even compare now. He had what he needed, while this man had nothing. That wasn't exactly fair.

Envy just didn't care anymore. He simply went along with the boy. Fine so this idiot of a human wanted to take care of him probably for his own selfish reasons to make himself feel like a better person. Whatever he didn't care, he would do whatever and then get lost at the first opportunity. Not that it wasn't nice to finally be inside, he hadn't realized just how cold it was outside, and the fact that he was still wearing the clothes he'd chosen for the other side of the Gate didn't help. They weren't exactly meant for cold weather.

They finally got inside where it was a bit warmer, although not much since the place had been empty all day. He needed to get the fireplace running as soon as possible.

The apartment was mostly clean and tidy, except some large rolled up blueprints and sketches floating about the place. Alfons let the man slip down on the wooden chair by the kitchen table and then pulled off his brown coat and scarf. It was amazing that this mystical man wasn't already frozen to death. He cleared away some sketches of rockets from the table and immediately started making some tea. "You should drink something warm, it'll help," he said.

Envy snorted noncommittally. His hair was matted dirty, one wouldn't really be able to tell what color it was until after a wash. His whole body was covered in grime, and he probably didn't smell all that pleasant. He stared at the boy's back as he began making the hot beverage. He really was an idiot. "You're an idiot," he told him again, he reminded him of someone though, he wasn't sure who, but just his presence seemed familiar. Or perhaps he was delusional, whatever, he was still an idiot. Maybe when he had gotten his strength back he'd put him out of his misery, then he wouldn't be so stupid all the time. He would make it short and only a little bit painful, just long enough for the boy to regret being so damn naïve. It would be damn beautiful. Maybe it would even cheer him up a little.

"Perhaps I am a bit stupid… but I accept it," Alfons said, turning around and offered the man a careful smile, of course unaware of Envy's unpleasant train of thought. After all, he was aware of that it wasn't wise to bring strangers home. Yet he'd done it anyway. "Perhaps you want to use the bathroom after you've had some tea? I'll lend you some clean clothes too so you won't be cold anymore."

The water started boiling and Alfons turned around again, pouring some into a mug together with a teabag, and then placing the mug on the table in front of the man along with sugar. "I'll be right back, alright?" he said, and then headed towards his bedroom to find some clothes. He had a lot of shirts, after all. Most of them looked alike. He didn't need all of them.

Envy glared at the cup like it had offended him in some way, and glared, _and glared_. Like he wanted the cup of tea to drop dead. But finally it won him over like the apple had, and he took a sip. For being such crappy tea it tasted wonderful and he drank it all before it was even lukewarm. He hadn't even touched the sugar, though he remembered sugar from when he was much, much younger, a child still. When life really hadn't been so bad. He poured a little out on the table and then stuck his finger in it and then brought it up so he could stare at the little white crystals, as intriguing as they were, he knew they tasted better. He stuck his finger in his mouth and the taste brought on a wave of memories from his childhood, before his entire life had gone to shit.

_His mother, smiling at him, petting his cheek lovingly, his father rubbing his head in affection. He beamed up at both of them, they had been happy at one point, they really had. Why had it all gone wrong...? _

He snarled and then knocked the rest of the sugar away knocking it to the floor where it spilt. Dammit! He was feeling terrible, he was sure he would start crying like a child! It wasn't fair! This life never should even have happened! It wasn't _fair!_

Alfons stepped into the bathroom with a shirt and a pair of pants for the strange guest, and made the tub ready with hot water for the man. He would probably feel much better after getting off all that dirt. It was then heard something fall on the floor. Alfons stepped quickly back into the kitchen in slight concern. At least the teacup on the table was empty, that was a start. However, the sugar was spread all over the kitchen floor. Envy had had his head buried in his arms, his eyes peeking out past his matted hair to glare at Alfons.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Alfons said, beaming softly. "You should go to the bathroom and wash up, I put some clothes there for you."

Envy would have felt sorry for knocking the sugar over, but he couldn't, not when his mind was racing with those damn memories. He stared at the boy, slowly straightening up. "You gave me food, brought me into your house, and you are letting me use more of your shit and you don't even know my name. Are you insane, or_ just_ stupid?" His voice was still rough and spiteful. He would have gone off without a word just to not be in the same room with the idiot, but the truth was he couldn't move without falling over. So much for wanting to kill this idiot. He couldn't because he wasn't even physically capable of walking!

Alfons didn't quite know if he should get offended or laugh. He did neither. He didn't want to upset the man further, and besides, he had a good point. Many people in Munich were desperate, which led to a high crime rate. For all he knew this man could beat him senseless and then steal everything he owned. But why did people always have to expect the worst from others? Especially people who were a bit different. How could the world function that way?

"Oh, how rude of me," he finally said and smiled a bit. He was pretty interested, after all. He just hadn't wanted to pry. "What's your name then?"

Envy waited for a moment longer and then rolled his eyes, "You still haven't told me yours, were you raised on a farm?" He shook his head. "I don't feel like telling you my name," he continued obstinately. "I haven't really decided if I'm just going to kill you yet or not," he said flippantly and then shrugged and slouched on the table again. He still couldn't work up the strength to get up. "You're so annoying."

Alfons raised his eyebrows. He couldn't exactly take these words lightly. But in another way the man looked quite too weak to kill him at the moment. Besides, since he was saying it straight out like that, it sort of took away the real threat. If this man really wanted to kill him, he wouldn't let him know about it, would he? He could barely stand on his feet yet, let alone kill anyone.

"My name is Alfons Heiderich," Alfons introduced himself in a kind tone. "If you don't want to tell me your name, that's fine. Here, let me help you to the bathroom." He stepped over and nudged him to stand up on his feet.

Envy growled at him, but due to his lack of strength, had to allow him to help him. He wasn't happy about it, but it happened. He glared at him once they got to the bathroom, "Fine, pushy bastard," he grumbled and then pushed him away weakly. "Don't look at my junk," was his way of saying '_get out'_. He would take a bath, but he was _not_ going to get help for it.

Alfons couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Let me know if you need anything." Then he stepped back out, leaving the door slightly ajar so he would hear him if he called. Envy snorted and glared at the door, before stretching and grabbing the knob and closing it properly with a slam. The little moron, seriously.

Alfons wanted his guest to feel comfortable, so he started a fire in the fireplace to get the apartment a bit warmer before heading back to the kitchen. He swept up the sugar and broken porcelain on the floor, and the started unpacking the groceries he'd brought home. Some proper dinner would probably do them both good!

Envy sat disgruntled on the bathroom floor for a few minutes before he finally attempted to disrobe, his clothes really were disgusting. He dropped them on the floor next to himself, and with a lot of swearing and slips, he finally managed to get into the bath. It wasn't hot, but it was warm, warmer than he'd been in a very long time. And he was loath to admit it, but it felt good. The only thing he was pleased about was that because of all the shit on him there would likely be a ring on the tub. Whatever might annoy the little, naïve idiot was making him feel a little better. He grinned to himself and then dipped his entire head under the surface of the water to clean his hair. It was too long like this, he couldn't care for it as a human. As a homunculus it wasn't an issue, but like this it was a real annoyance.

He came back up with a small gasp, his lungs were weak, how pathetic! He grabbed a lock of hair and squawked in outrage. What? It was _blond_! How the hell had he missed that?! This was _disgusting_! He hadn't looked in a mirror the whole time he was here so he wouldn't know. He couldn't possibly- no, not like this! He cried out in anger and punched the water, making it splash over the entire floor.

Alfons had decided to make some stew. It was easy and quick to make and would stifle their hunger. He didn't mind working in the kitchen, and he rummaged around while humming softly to himself; sweeping up the sugar on the floor, and put away the rest of the groceries while the stew cooked. He suddenly heard the outraged sound from the bathroom and frowned in alarm. He stepped over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Hey... Are you all right in there?" he asked in mild concern.

"No!" Envy snapped, he was too disgusted with himself to care. Gate, what if his eyes were gold too? That would just be the worst! If he looked like that _bastard_ he would just drown himself right then and there. He struggled to get up. He had to get to the mirror, if he looked like him, like that fucking asshole... He didn't know. He just had to see. By sheer force of will he managed to get himself up and to the sink, he was using the basin as support, his arms shook even as he held himself up.

Gold eyes full of hate glared back at him in the mirror, and he snarled in disgust and anger, dammit. How could this happen? The Gate had the sickest sense of humor, and that was saying something coming from Envy. "Fucking hell..." he hissed, what the hell. Just fuck!

Alfons was starting to grow really worried, but he didn't dare step inside yet. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He could've slipped and hurt himself, but it didn't really sound like that was the issue. He sounded just... angry. Alfons wondered what he was so angry about all the time.

Envy only growled in response. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't look like this?! His arms gave out and he crumpled to the floor. He scowled at himself for being so weak. He snarled a few insults at whoever would listen and then grabbed the clean clothes and somehow managed to get them on. He wasn't bigger than Alfons, he may have been thinner, so the clothes fit. He sat on the ground for a lot longer his now clean blond hair hanging tauntingly in his face. He heard the boy's worried tone outside the door again and kicked the door in response. At least the idiot would know he was out of the bath.

"I'm coming in." Alfons made up his mind and opened the door slowly, only peeking through the small crack, before opening the door wide as he noticed the blond on the floor. "Oh dear."

He quickly knelt beside him and supported him so he could sit up. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"None of your damn business," Envy tried to growl quietly, but it came out choked. But still, like he would spill his heart to this idiot. Even if he felt the need to whine, or even to cry, he wouldn't. He wasn't_ human_ like that despite having a human body. He wouldn't give into his emotions so easily. Never! "Just get me out of here," he demanded instead. He didn't want to be near the mirror anymore, he would break it. He didn't want to see himself. He couldn't stand it.

Alfons brought the older blond's arm over his shoulders and helped him stand up. He supported him back into the kitchen where the stew was still cooking, fortunately on low heat so it wouldn't burn. "Here, let's eat some stew," he said softly. He helped him until he could sit back down by the table, and then he went to find a pair of bowls and spoons. He set the table and then sat down. "Please, help yourself."

Envy glared at the stew, but he was losing energy being so angry all the time. He gave himself a suitable amount of food and glared at it too, for smelling so good and then starting to eat. Shit this wasn't fair, he was human, he looked like that bastard and he was being helped by an idiot, how much worse could it get? He needed to get his strength back so he could become more like himself again.

Alfons smiled a little, feeling happy that the man accepted to eat without any insults. They were making some progress here. He served himself as well and ate, though he didn't feel very comfortable in the silence so he decided to take care of the talking and remain cheerful. He still didn't want to pry, so he decided to just talk about something trivial.

"I hope it's not too salty, my father used to salt the food too much," Alfons said. "Actually, he was a terrible cook, so mostly he wasn't allowed to make the food by my mother. He was a great rocket scientist though; he was one of the few who looked up to Professor Oberth's theories. Most people only laughed at Professor Oberth, but he was my mentor after I finished the University and I respect him very much. We still send each other letters and share experiences within the science. He's working in Romania, while I decided to move back here. Munich is where I grew up, and even if it might look bad here now, I think the situation will stabilize over time, you know."

Envy stared up at him with an unimpressed face. "You talk too much," he said, before stuffing more of the stew in his mouth. The idiot just had to start talking about his parents. _Idiot._

It made him remember the times when he was younger, sitting at the table with his parents, when he'd been so young his feet would dangle off the ground. His father would give him second helpings claiming he was a growing boy. Then his mother would clear the table and slip him some sweets while giving him a smiling wink.

Alfons was about to continue talking, but stopped at the comment and regarded Envy's thoughtful face for a moment.

Envy kept mulling in silence. His mother had been so kind and sweet at first. But something had happened that had changed that. Still he found himself missing those moments, in the months before he'd died. He snorted into his stew, trying to clear his mind. Why were those memories so clear right now? It wasn't fair, he was still furious with that old bastard, these memories didn't help him think of him in a bad way. It was annoying.

Alfons smiled a little, curious of what was on the man's mind. "Say, where do you come from? If you don't mind me asking." He'd try to bring the conversation to a new level. He was interested in knowing more about this man, after all. But so far he hadn't been very interested in sharing anything with him. That was fine, but he couldn't help that he was a curious scientist by nature.

Envy smirked at the question. "Hell," he replied. It wasn't really a lie. He'd come from the Gate which was like hell, so that worked. "Why do you care?" he asked back.

Alfons cast a slightly anxious look at him. "Well, I suppose you can blame the scientist in me. I'm just curious. How did you wind up in that alley?" Even if the man didn't look that much older than himself, he seemed to be a strong person who wouldn't let anyone mess with him. Perhaps he had used to be the one who messed with people. A bully? Alfons wasn't sure what to think of this person, but he didn't want to judge or anything.

Envy frowned at the question. He wasn't really sure how he'd ended up in the alley. He was a little lost when it came to the early memories here. "Dunno, just did," he grunted and ate more, until his bowl was empty.

"Do you have any family or anyone close to you?" Alfons asked again. He was stubborn, it would take a lot for him to give up getting some answers out of the blond.

Envy scowled, what a thing to ask. "No," he said shortly. He would never have a family again, not after all the shit having one had put him through.

Alfons cooked his head. No family or friends...? This person really was as alone as he looked.

"What happened to your family?" he asked again, hoping he wasn't prying too much. He didn't want to make the blond angry again. He rather hoped the blond would find some relief in opening up to someone. Alfons had always been like an open book towards people he met, he wasn't afraid to talk about himself or his family. He had good memories from when his parents lived, that's what mattered to him.

Envy was getting a bit irritated, what business was it of his? Then he suddenly thought of something. He got an idea. "Actually, I'm looking for my father," he said slowly. "Maybe you can help me." He smiled in a way that obviously meant he was not trying to find him for a happy reunion.

"Really?" Alfons said in surprise, oblivious to what the smile really said. Hadn't he just said he didn't have anyone? Perhaps they weren't 'close' in that sort of sense? Oh well, if he got the chance to see his father again maybe everything would get better for him? "I would love to help," he smiled.

"Great!" Envy smirked. "His name is Van Hohenheim. He's blond... he looks like... like me," he growled quietly. "If you've seen him... it'd be a big help."

"Van... Hohenheim...?" Alfons gaped. "You're... his son?!" When he said it now, he could see the obvious family likeness. Blonde hair and golden eyes. This was really interesting!

Envy looked at him in complete surprise. He hadn't expected this reaction from the boy. "You _know_ him?" he asked, flabbergasted. "You actually know where he is!?" He stared at Alfons, almost seeing him in a whole new light. Lucky boy. He would have to keep him alive then. For now. "Tell me!" he demanded. "Tell me where he is!"

"Well, I don't know him _directly_," Alfons said, not wanting to get his hopes up too much. "I mean, I met him once at the University. He held a guest lecture, it was really interesting! You see, he's quite famous. He's written quite a few extraordinary books on theories of time and space. I have most of them right here." He had his living room shelf stuffed with books. "Perhaps you want to see?" he offered. How odd... Professor Hohenheim's own son didn't know that his father was a famous scientist?

Envy frowned, ignoring the offer and simply chewed on the words regarding the old man. What was that bastard doing exactly? "This university… It's a school, right?" He thought he remembered this stuff, he'd never bothered to care before. "So he teaches?" he reasoned. "What does he teach?"

"He used to teach science and mathematics," Alfons answered. "But now I'm not sure what he's doing. He quit teaching some months ago. I think he lives here in Munich still, though."

Envy scowled at first. That would make him harder to find, but if he was still close by... "I need to find him, he_ owes_ me."

Alfons' frown saddened a little. "I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to know him sooner. He's a really nice man. I will help you to find him, all right?"

Envy smiled in a positively fiendish way, the effect was a bit lost on his more gentle face, but the point was probably put across. "I may have to repay you for it if you do," he said, smirking.

Alfons wasn't really sure how to read that smile. Perhaps that was merely his way of smiling, He wouldn't judge. A smile at all was better than anger and frustration.

"You don't have to repay me for anything," he said kindly. "I'm just happy to help. I'll look into it tomorrow and then we can go visit him. It shouldn't be very difficult to find out where he lives." As they had both finished eating, he stood and began clearing off the table.

"Excellent," he grinned, once he got his hands on that man, that bastard, he would strangle the life out of him. He was positively ecstatic at the thought of this, beaming. Once Hohenheim was dead, all would be well!

"Okay then," Alfons beamed. "I'll make ready the couch for you. I don't have an extra bed, but the couch is pretty comfortable too." He had fallen asleep on it himself lots of times.

He went into the bedroom and found an extra quilt and pillow, and sheets. Then he went back into the living room and made the couch ready so the older blond could sleep.

"It's ready," he announced as he returned to the kitchen. "Perhaps you could tell me your name now?"

Envy cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment. "Envy, call me Envy," he finally said. "Since we'll be getting to know each other, won't we?" He stood up, a bit wobbly, but he had more strength thanks to the food. He followed Alfons into the living room and collapsed on the couch, it was still better than the ground.

Alfons thought that was a strange name, but for all he knew Envy could be foreign and perhaps it was a completely normal name somewhere else? He smiled. "Yes. Nice to meet you, Envy. Good night!" He went inside his room and closed the door, looking forward to lie down now. His body felt very tired.

Envy fell asleep after a short while, after happily imagining the death of that old bastard. It was so close he could almost taste it. All thanks to the boy in the next room, thinking he was doing him a kind favor! He laughed to himself, what a simpleton. Idiot.

Alfons changed into his pyjamas and laid down in bed, pulling the covers all the way up to his cheek. He hadn't even rested down for a whole minute before the coughing started. It had happened every night lately and it was stealing precious time of sleep from him. He hoped he wouldn't keep his guest awake like this. It took about an hour before there was a pause between the coughs long enough for him to finally fall asleep.

Envy heard. He woke up with a small annoyed grunt. He'd been pretty happy until the coughing started, and then he got really irritated. Couldn't the kid be quiet? Damn.

But then, he seemed to realize they were pretty deep coughs, there must have been something wrong with the idiot. He was sick... And he was taking in homeless people. Really he _was_ an idiot. Gate, he hoped this didn't happen often, because Envy might go crazy. He may have to suffocate him with a pillow if this kept up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luckily for Alfons, Envy had let the matter of the coughing go during the night and decided to just get some shuteye. Envy hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week so at that point he was deeply asleep, although against his will, of course. He would normally be a light sleeper out of paranoia, but his body was exhausted and needed the rejuvenation.

Alfons woke up much earlier than he had to that following morning. The clock showed only five am and his throat felt dry and soar and started itching as another coughing fit built up. He held it back. If he started like that again he would wake Envy. But in the end he couldn't hold it back. It made his eyes start running and his chest aching. He hid all the way under the quilt and pressed his hands against his mouth to stifle the merciless contractions. It had gotten more aggressive lately. Perhaps he should see a doctor. But when would he have the time? There was always a long line and it was expensive and he worked most of the day. He simply couldn't afford it.

Envy was torn from his deep sleep with a scowl. There it was again! He grumbled and placed the pillow over his head. He decided to have a word with the idiot about this annoying coughing as soon as he came out. But after some time he managed to fall back asleep with an irritated snort.

After a couple of hours of switching between sleeping and coughing, Alfons decided to get up. There was no use sleeping any more anyway, and the cough usually got better during the day. He opened his door and peeked over to the couch, seeing the older blonde still asleep. He stepped as silently as he could into the bathroom and arranged himself a nice and hot bath. The steam helped on his throat, and after lying in the tub for a long moment he felt a bit better.

Envy woke up again soon after, he was still paranoid after all, but he felt much better, though he wouldn't admit it. He sat up with not as much trouble as before and sighed, he hated being human, he really did. His stomach made a small 'gurg?' sound as if asking for more food, and then Envy hated being human even more. Getting hungry every day was just such a nuisance!

Alfons came out of the bathroom a while later, still silently in case Envy was still asleep. He was dressed in brown slacks, a white shirt and suspenders; his usual. When he entered the living room his guest was indeed awake, and Alfons gave him a bright smile. "Morning. I hope I didn't wake you, I'm used to get up early."

"Is it usual for you to cough your lungs out in the middle of the night?" Envy raised an eyebrow at him, his voice hoarse from sleep as he glared at the boy. His hair was mused from sleep and he was pouting. He would have probably looked fetching if not for the permanent scowl on his face.

Alfons was a bit taken aback by the blunt question. Oh, so he had kept Envy awake earlier. He cleared his throat a little before speaking. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake," he began. "It's just a passing thing, I'm sure." He beamed softly.

Envy shrugged. "Whatever, just keep it down." He a hand through his hair, it was pretty tangled and it was almost impossible to get his fingers through the long, golden strands. How annoying.

Alfons nodded quickly. "I will. Again, I'm sorry for waking you. I don't wish for my troubles to become yours. What about I make it up to you with some breakfast? Do you like omelet?" he offered.

"I dunno. Probably, been awhile since I've eaten food," Envy muttered, slipping a bit, showing that he was still tired, but it could be explained by his homelessness.

Alfons noticed that Envy still looked pretty tired and looked at him in mild concern. "Maybe you want to sleep some more? It's only 7:30 in the morning. I have some work to do, so breakfast can wait if you want." It was weekend, but that never stopped him from working with his research.

"No," Envy said. "I wouldn't be able to sleep again knowing you were around. Just tell me how I can find Hohenheim!" Finding Hohenheim was all that mattered! Getting revenge was the _only_ thing he wanted!

"I would tell you if I knew where he was," Alfons said apologetically. "But I know who we can ask for help," he quickly added, wanting Envy to know that there was a fair chance of finding him. "Officer Hughes knows most of the people in Munich, and I know that he knows Professor Hohenheim. We can go see him later and ask. He works at the police station nearby and is often around the Flower shop visiting Gracia. I understand that you're eager to see your father, but we should eat first. You won't regret it!"

Envy growled lowly. What a drag. Hughes? Didn't that name ring a bell.

Alfons decided to make the best omelet ever for Envy. He didn't really know why that was so important. Why was he trying so hard to get Envy to like him? Perhaps he wanted to show that there were some good people in the world, despite all the things Envy had been through which led him to live on the street. Envy looked so miserable, and Alfons wanted to see a smile on that glum face. Or perhaps Alfons had just been lonely... Even if Envy could be a bit crass, he liked having some company and someone to talk to.

Envy shuffled after Alfons as he headed into the kitchen. It would be better if he worked up his strength before seeing dear old dad, just enough strength to_ strangle_ him.

"Fine... but make it fast," he grumped.

"It won't take long, promise." Alfons smiled as he began cooking.

Meanwhile Envy flopped down on a chair. Damn, it took so much energy just to walk! This human body was awful! He hated it. He sulked and stared around in silence.

Alfons fried bits of sausages and mixed in eggs and cheese and pepper. Then he toasted some bread to eat next to it. It all was done in merely ten minutes. He set the table, poured some apple juice in a pair of glasses, and placed a plate with bread and omelet in front of Envy. "Dig in!"

Envy took the fork and stabbed at the omelet and then stuffed his face, not even carrying about the taste, he just wanted strength again. He needed to be stronger.

Alfons watched Envy in wonder as he 'ate'. Someone was obviously hungry. He failed to hide a small laugh behind his hand as he began eating his own food.

Envy glared at him, even as he stuffed the last of his food in his mouth. "Shut up," he said and then downed the drink and then sat back, crossed his arms, and scowled.

"Sorry," Alfons smiled innocently. "If you're still hungry you can have half of mine." He cut his omelet in half and pushed his plate a bit closer to Envy's across the table.

Envy stared at it and then scoffed. "Idiot, I can't eat too much, my body is malnourished, if you force too much nourishment in, it'll reject all of it. In other words, I ain't puking your shit back up," he said looking away with a huff.

"If you ate a bit slower, I don't think you'd have any trouble," Alfons pointed out in a friendly tone.

"Doesn't really matter how fast or slow I eat, it's how much! I know these things I use them against others all the time," he said with a scowl. "Or are you too sick to finish it?" he snapped.

Alfons chuckled a little. "No no, I will finish it." He continued to eat his breakfast, though he was aware of that he ate a bit slower than Envy would've preferred, so he tried to speed up a little.

Envy had half lied, speed was accountable for things as well, but he hated being wrong so he bent the truth so he was right, not like the idiot would notice. "I should know, been doing that shit for four hundred years," he muttered to himself and then snorted, he raised an eyebrow at the blond boy and waited, his foot tapping impatiently.

Alfons frowned a little. "What did you say?" He must have heard wrong...

Envy only raised his eyebrow higher as if asking 'what do you think I said, idiot?'

Alfons let the matter go and stuffed the last piece of omelet into his mouth, before starting to clear off the table. "Alright, almost ready to go!"

Envy groaned. "You take forever, seriously... do you need to put on new underwear and make up too?" he asked scathingly.

Alfons tried not to feel hurt, but it was getting hard not to. Did Envy _have to_ act like that all the time? He was so different from his father someone could get... Alfons hid it well though, and chuckled. "Sorry about that. We're leaving now." He put the dirty dishes into the sink and then headed towards the hall to put on his shoes and coat.

"Finally!" Envy moaned and then stood and made his way, slower than he liked, to the door and leaned against the wall to wait, crossing his arms and scowling the whole while.

Alfons opened the door and waited for Envy to step out, before locking it with his key. He pocketed his hands as they went down the stairs, and this time he walked slowly so Envy would be able to keep up with him. He looked like he was still a bit weary. "It's not very far to the station," he said conversationally. "It's possible he's patrolling the street already as well, so we might run into him before we get there."

"Great," Envy grunted and went down the stairs with more difficulty than he'd let on, he wanted to get this over with, it was so close, but yet so much trouble. Why?! Why was it so hard? That man owed him his_ life_! After all of the shit he'd been put through! Hohenheim owed him _everything!_

Oblivious to Envy's aggressive thoughts, Alfons led the way down the street until they reached the police station. They didn't have to go inside though, since the person Alfons was looking for was standing right outside it and had a smoke.

"Good morning, Officer Hughes," Alfons greeted with a smile and waved at him as they walked up to him.

Envy regarded the parallel of the man he had killed back in Central, Amestris. He looked exactly like him, only wearing a different uniform. No wonder why that name had rung a bell. Envy was a bit startled at first, that man, obsessed with his damn family, the perfect father. He scoffed. The complete fool, what made him so special? But this man, he was a bit different, the uniform, of course, but his eyes harder and less carefree and loving. Envy had noticed this thing about this world. People would look like someone from his own world, but they weren't the same.

"Morning Alfons," Officer Hughes said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Go figure," Envy muttered. "Hey, do you know where Van Hohenheim is?" he asked, being rude, of course, since it had been nearly five hundred years since his last etiquette lesson.

The Officer raised his eyebrows at Envy's question. "A new friend?"

Alfons smiled sheepishly on Envy's behalf. This man was really impatient. "Yes. We're looking for Van Hohenheim because he'd like to speak with him. It would be great if you could tell us where he lives."

Hughes looked a bit suspiciously at Envy at first, but in the end he seemed to trust Alfons' judgment. "Of course. I know he likes his privacy, so promise me you won't bother him if he doesn't answer the door." He told them the address and explained briefly how to get there.

Alfons smiled and nodded. "Okay, promise. Thank you for helping."

"Nothing to thank for. See you around!"

Envy was positively gleeful for once now and only focused on the address. "Let's go now!" he demanded, grabbing hold of Alfons' wrist and dragging him, since he knew the place better than he did, Envy would just get lost.

Despite having been barely able to walk the day before, Envy was pretty strong. Alfons almost had to run to keep up with him at that point. "Wait, it'll be better if we take the bus. Then you won't tire yourself out so much!" Professor Hohenheim's house was on the other side of the city, so it would be pretty far to walk, but taking the bus wouldn't take very long.

"Quite right, I will need my strength," Envy agreed blithely, and then smirked. He felt better already. "Lead the way," he said, grinning his pretty blond face off.

The clock was nearly nine and the bus was scheduled to come to the bus stop in about ten minutes. They reached the bus stop a few minutes later and Alfons sat down on the bench. "It'll be here soon."

He didn't want to admit that he felt strangely exhausted, more than usual and his breath came out a bit fast. It would be over once he got to rest his legs for a minute. Perhaps he needed to start working out or something. He couldn't go around wearing himself out this easily. Perhaps it was due to the beginning of a cold, or whatever it was he'd come down with.

Envy mumbled under his breath, he hated waiting. But he sat next to the other blond and crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, as if that would make the bus come faster. He was oblivious to the fact that Alfons was having troubles.

Alfons took a few deep breaths, which helped. He was glad that Envy hadn't seemed to notice.

He looked to the left and smiled as he saw the bus. "Here it comes." He found his wallet and picked out some marks that would be enough for two tickets. The bus stopped next to them and they stepped inside. Alfons told the bus driver where they were going and then handed Envy his ticket. "Here you go."

Envy looked down at it and then nodded. Okay, a ticket. It was like the ticket he would give to that bastard to hell. He grinned happily at the thought and then found a seat, uncaring and unaware that he was being stared at. He was, in his blond state, quite attractive, but the moment one got close enough to see his personality, they were immediately turned off. Good thing he didn't care.

Alfons sat down opposite of Envy and smiled absentmindedly as he gazed out of the window. He was aware that people were staring at Envy, but he chose to ignore it. Whatever had happened to Envy during his life, it must have been hard for him and affected the way he acted. It would perhaps be better for him now that he'd get the chance to meet his father. Maybe he would finally get some closure and be happy. His life would get much better. Alfons really hoped so.

Envy grew quickly impatient again. He was tapping at the window, waiting and waiting, "When is our stop?" he asked, his voice close to a whine.

"In a few minutes," Alfons reassured. It took about fifteen minutes before the bus reached their stop. It was a small neighborhood with a few shops here and there. They went off the bus and Alfons looked around to find a street sign somewhere. "Hm, I think it's this way."

Envy only frowned and looked around, raising his head as if he could sniff the man out, which he just might with the stench of his rotting body. It may be possible, but so far, no stink.

He looked at Alfons and followed after him while continuing to frown impatiently. He better know where they were going, damn it! He wasn't going out on bus rides around all these stupid humans for nothing!

Alfons followed the street for a few minutes and looked at the house numbers. He hoped he was on the right track, because Envy seemed to be getting really impatient. Eventually he found the right house number. Hopefully they were in the right street!

"I think that's the one," he said and pointed.

"Brilliant," Envy purred, smiling now. He walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't care that Alfons was there anymore, he only had eyes for that bastard.

Alfons followed slowly and waited patiently for the Professor to open. He knew this was Envy's moment, but he hoped he'd get the chance to exchange some words with the man about a few of his theories. It was just so interesting! So far, no one came to open though.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Envy growled. "If he doesn't answer I'll break down the damn door!"

"Well... I'm not-, I mean, I _think_ so." Alfons sweatdropped. He hoped they hadn't come all the way for nothing. He imagined that would be really frustrating to Envy. He was about to suggest that the Professor might be away on an errand or so, but then he could hear steps on the other side of the door. He was home after all!

Envy opened his mouth to snap again but he heard the footsteps too and smirked. Oh, this was going to be wonderful, just the look on the man's face when he opened the door would be bliss. And then he would jump, attack him and make his life worth it. Finish it all, Hohenheim would be _dead!_

All of them were hit by a surprised stupor as the one who opened the door wasn't Van Hohenheim, but a shorter boy with hair and eyes as golden as Envy's. For a long moment the three of them just stood and stared at each other.

Edward Elric scowled for a moment at the pair, then his eyes widened. In fact, he recognized both of them. And the two of them being here together made no sense whatsoever. "..."

Alfons stared at him, just as surprised as he was. He recognized him. They had been in the same class at the end of the last year of University. He had just suddenly showed up, and finished the year in a very short amount of time. Alfons remembered him as talented and quiet, and he had mostly kept to himself and not made any friends. Could this be... Envy's brother? He glanced at Envy and then back to the other blonde.

Envy had been expecting to see Hohenheim, but seeing Edward, the shrimp, the damn pipsqueak, may or may have been worse. He would go with worse.

"Hello, brat, is daddy home?" he sneered, finally breaking the silence. Without waiting for a response he took a step forward so he was in the doorway, not letting the shrimp shut the door. "Little pipsqueak," he snarled and then grabbed Ed by the collar. "WHERE IS HE?!"

What...What the hell?! What was Envy doing here in_ this_ world? Edward hadn't imagined that homunculi could come over to the other side too. He scowled and made an attempt to push the bastard away. "Envy... I don't know how you got here, but it's obvious that you're not coming for tea and cookies. He's away, that's all I'll tell you."

Alfons stood there gaping at Envy's demand. He didn't sound very friendly towards his brother. He was a bit at loss of what to do or say. "E-Envy," he began and reached for Envy's arm to gently hold him back. "You shouldn't talk like that, ask nicely!"

Ed glanced at Alfons. Why was he with Envy? Was Envy fooling him? He wanted to tell him to get away and run, but something told him that wouldn't really make any difference to the situation.

"I don't care about you, fucking pipsqueak! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Envy yelled angrily and then smacked Alfon's hands away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped and then pushed forward at Ed, "He owes me! That bastard! He left me! He deserves to die! And you! YOU BOTH DESERVE TO DIE!"

Alfons gasped, his eyes wide at that. Envy wished his family...dead? No...It couldn't be. It had to be a mistake! He was completely speechless and could only watch, saddened to witness this.

Edward growled as he was pushed back. Envy was behaving like a damn lunatic! He made a move and tripped Envy over his foot as he advanced to push him backwards, before knocking him down in the back with the prosthetic elbow. Envy didn't have his usual homunculus strength it seemed, because knocking him to the floor had been fairly easy. "Go away, Envy," he said calmly. "Forget about revenge. This is damn pointless."

Envy grunted as he hit the floor, the damn shrimp was stronger than him. But he wouldn't give up this easily! "Your LIFE is what's pointless!" he snapped. He struggled back up to his feet and used all of his strength to tackle Ed to the floor. Edward was about to twist away from the sudden tackle, but merely a wrong calculation with his prosthetic leg was enough for him to end up in the pinch. Before he knew it Envy had wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeezed. They felt cold and rough around his throat and he was struck by a twist of panic inside his stomach. "Ack!"

"I'll kill you!" Envy wheezed. "His precious favorite! He'll come home to find you DEAD! AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM TOO!" he screamed. Ed couldn't say revenge was pointless, revenge was all Envy had left, he was a weak, useless human, if he didn't have revenge he had nothing! In his mind he was in that alley again, waiting for death. He had nothing. He needed revenge, it was what he knew. Without it, Envy was unneeded.

Edward struggled for air, but he couldn't breathe no matter how much he tried. He clawed at Envy's hands and kicked his legs, but Envy obviously had enough strength left in him to feed his own hate. Besides, Ed had still not gotten entirely used to the new prosthetics, so his motor control wasn't all that perfect yet. He tried to send a punch in the direction of Envy's face with the metal fist, but he missed miserably.

Envy could only smirk at the blonde's useless struggle, pressing him harder against the floorboards. He got him now. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hohenheim's face when he came home and saw his precious little pipsqueak dead.

For a long time he'd been just standing there, completely paralyzed. Alfons was scared. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had never imagined that Envy would act like this.

"S-Stop..." he gasped, his voice merely a whisper at first. But in the end he realized he had to do something. "Envy!" He managed to get his legs to move, like he was breaking free after being frozen fast to the ground. He rushed forward. "ENVY, LET HIM GO!" At this rate he would kill Edward! He couldn't let something like that happen. He dropped to his knees next to them and tried to push Envy away, a growing lump in his throat, before forcing his hands away from Edward's throat. "Please...!"

Unfortunately Envy couldn't fight them _both_ off in his state, he tried to push Alfons off, but Ed was fighting him too and Envy's hands went to Alfon's chest, trying to push him away. Edward coughed and gasped as his throat was released, grateful to Alfons for being there at that moment. He tried to scoot backwards from beneath Envy so he could kick him away from both of them, but Envy was still sitting on him so he couldn't get the rest of his body free. "Argh!"

"GET OFF!" Envy screamed at Alfons. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE! THEY RUINED MY LIFE! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" He pushed as hard as he could, his emotions were starting to really get worked up.

Alfons had never been screamed at in that way before. He felt like he was shrinking and crumbling under the power of Envy's hands and words. He didn't know what had happened. But Envy could be misunderstanding aspects, even if he perhaps didn't realize it yet. He couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Envy, and he thought he might be shaking a little. "...Envy."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! HE HAS EVERYTHING! HE STOLE IT FROM ME!" Envy kept screaming at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Goddammit, stop that!" Edward didn't like the way Envy was treating Alfons and tried to pull Envy's away from him. Envy pushed Alfons away and Alfons gasped as fell back on the floor.

"You can't blame everyone else for what Dante fooled him into!" Edward bellowed. "If he'd had the chance he would've done things differently!" He had forgiven his father, since he knew the truth now. And now they were all stuck in this world. Just great.

"HE DID HAVE A CHANCE! HE NEVER CAME BACK! HE REPLACED ME!" Envy screamed, and then he didn't even realize that the damn had burst, tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

Alfons slowly sat up, his heart racing. "Envy. It's not too late... for you to have something," he managed, trying to keep his voice steady. He was about to cry and it was evident in his voice. "Something other than revenge..."

Envy snarled at Alfons. "What the hell would you know?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Edward merely stared at Envy in slight shock. He had never seen the homunculus cry before. He had no idea the heartless bastard was emotionally capable of crying. "Well, if you're so determined to fight over it, then go ahead!" he grated spitefully. He could fight Envy, sure. Whatever to make him leave this world's Al alone. "Al, get out of here," he said. "This is between him and me."

Alfons shook his head quickly. He was afraid of what would happen if he left. One of them might kill the other... if not each other! "You're right, I don't know what's happened, but that doesn't mean you can't start a new life," he said urgently. "Revenge isn't the answer." He nudged Envy carefully again to get him to get off from Edward. "Please, just don't fight anymore. Let's settle this as civilized people."

Envy still didn't know he was crying, he was overloaded with emotions, it was one thing when he'd been a homunculus, he only had to be angry, and it covered everything, but as a human, the anger led to hurt and sadness, and it got all mixed together and he really couldn't handle it. Not after so many centuries of just being angry.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he cried and pushed Alfons back again, though weakly.

Alfons wasn't really strong. He had never been in a fight before, hardly even yelled at someone. But now he really wanted to! Envy didn't listen to him!

Envy threw a punch at Ed, and it was nothing really compared to before when he'd had overwhelming strength, this punch was nothing and he knew it. Humans were so weak. He was weak! "I HATE YOU!"

Edward bit his teeth together as the punch came. It didn't hurt so much, it was merely annoying him. He'd had enough. "Get off, bastard!" He punched Envy back in the face with his left fist, knowing it would definitely hit. The punch put Envy out of focus long enough for Ed to tackle him around. Soon they were rolling around and wrestling on the floor in a chaos of arms and legs.

Alfons could only watch helplessly as they fought. He had no clue how to break them apart. They were both much stronger than him, with his sickly body.

Envy was weakening fast the adrenaline that had sparked from anger was waning, he was losing. For the first time, he was losing. He hated being human. He struggled against Ed but he was rapidly losing energy. He tried getting his fingers around the shrimp's neck, but Ed was still stronger, and he knew how to give a thrashing.

Eventually Ed ended up pressing Envy's wrists down on the floor. He was slightly surprised that Envy wasn't stronger than this. Then it hit him... Maybe Envy wasn't a homunculus at all anymore? Had he turned into a human? He took a moment to regain his breath, but kept his eyes warily on Envy, panting. They were both out of breath at this point.

"I know he made some mistakes," Ed said tightly. "But that's the past now. Get over it."

"No," Envy choked out. "No, I can't! I won't!" He was shaking. He'd only had that little amount of food from Alfons, but expended most of his energy. He was losing it, everything was wavering!

"Both of you, please," Alfons tried, taking a step closer to them. "Stop fighting. You'll only get hurt!" He felt like he was grasping for air. Or perhaps he should just take Envy and leave? Though Alfons knew he wouldn't be able to drag Envy out of there if he didn't want to.

"I don't have anything left!" Envy wailed and tried to get himself free one last time but his body had had too much, and his consciousness was slipping. After one last effort, everything blackened before his eyes and he passed out.

"About time..." Edward sighed and stood up, frowning at the unconscious blonde for a moment. His breath was starting to catch up and he wiped some blood from his lip where Envy had gotten him at some point. Nothing serious. Envy had a blue eye and a few minor wounds, but he would be fine as well. He would most likely wake again soon once his body had time to reboot properly, but he wouldn't be out too long due to sheer stubbornness.

Ed glanced at the other blonde, and had to admit he was really curious of how this Al ended up hanging out with _Envy_ of all people. Either way, no matter what Envy had told him, he'd make sure he got to hear some truth. But first...

"Would you mind helping me carrying the bastard? He can have my bed, I don't care." He moved to grab Envy under his arms.

"Oh dear..." Alfons hurried over and did as instructed. Together they carried the unconscious Envy into Edward's bedroom and put him down on the bed.

"Will he be okay?" Alfons asked in concern.

"Sure he will." Edward shrugged a bit and turned away, heading for the door. "He's not going to change, if that's what you think. Come, let me tell you a little story."

He hadn't thought he would tell anyone about his world. But there was no way around it now. Besides, this was his little brother's parallel… Edward liked to think that if he was ever going to tell anyone in this world anything, it would be him. He was probably going to think he was crazy though.

Alfons followed slowly. Edward seemed different than he remembered from school. He had never heard him talk this much before. They sat down in the living room and Alfons was told about a Gate and the other world. About alchemy and homunculi. That wasn't really what he'd expected...

It was probably an hour later when Envy woke up, and he wasn't very happy about it.

Envy was stuck in the bed, he couldn't get up, his body just wouldn't respond, and he hated it, he could hear the two idiots talking, it was annoying he couldn't hear about what.

He grunted and tried to push himself out of the bed, only managing to wiggle a bit, he growled at his own weakness and then used all of his strength to push, and ended up on the floor with even less energy than before. He was weak, alone and helpless... No! Why?!

His fist hit the floor with all his remaining strength, cursing and gritting his teeth. He would never forgive the shrimp for beating him. Just wait until his strength returned. He wasn't done yet. He wouldn't give up until they were all _dead._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to **Avera-of-Light** for roleplaying a terrific Hohenheim in this chapter. Yes, we were actually three people writing this. There are links to both MaybeTommorrow and Avera-of-Light in my profile. Check them out :)

Enjoy your read and please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the end Edward had told Alfons briefly about the other world. He even showed him the prosthetic arm and leg. Alfons was the first person in this world other than his father that was let in on that secret. He hadn't gone down to the least bloody detail, but he had failed to leave out the part where Envy stabbed him. He didn't remember much, but he had a large scar on his stomach as proof and he knew he wasn't supposed to be alive. Sometimes he had wondered if he was actually dead and living in some kind of strange and ironic afterlife, as being in a prison-like dream, never to wake up again.

He hadn't told him because he wanted Alfons to hate Envy. He hadn't known him for long, but he already knew that this Al wasn't capable of hating anyone. He was a lot like his younger brother. Ed simply wanted him to be more careful, because he was sure Envy wouldn't be able to change. He'd always seek revenge.

Alfons was mostly speechless during Edward's story. Everything was pretty hard to believe. But in other words, the theory of a parallel world fit the theories in Van Hohenheim's books. Now that explained something. Hohenheim was... from this other world too.

Alfons shook his head. But this was all so absurd!

He explained how he had met Envy in the alley and brought him home, how weak and hungry he'd been. And spiteful.

They suddenly heard the sound of something heavy falling on the floor from the other room and Ed frowned towards his bedroom. "Seems like he's awake."

Alfons was on his feet before Edward could. "Let me talk to him..." He didn't like the thought of Edward and Envy getting into another fight. With an approving nod from Ed, Alfons stepped over to the door, knocking gently.

"...Envy?" He slowly stepped inside and saw Envy lying on the floor. He gasped and hurriedly knelt down next to him, a concerned look on his face. "Here, let me help you up."

Envy didn't even have the strength to snarl at the poor boy, he just let him do as he pleased, he was angry and upset, but mostly he was tired. The thing the damn idiot had said... move on? He could move on... probably. But... what else would he have if he did? Nothing. He would have nothing. But... once he had achieved revenge, he would have nothing again. His life was a useless cycle, painful and pathetic. It would have been better if the gate had just destroyed him, revenge or not.

"Why are you such an idiot?" he muttered at Alfons, his bangs covering his eyes. "You're so stupid..."

Alfons sighed softly. "No offense, but I think you're pretty stupid too. Don't leave bed when you don't feel well." He helped Envy back into bed and put the covers over him so he wouldn't get cold.

Envy scowled, "No, I meant, you're helping me after I used you, you're an idiot," he said, even though he couldn't fight Alfons as he put him back in the bed and tucked him in – like a child!

Alfons scratched his temple thoughtfully. "Hm. I forgive you for that." He smiled softly. "You're hungry, right? I'll ask Edward if I can make some food for us."

Envy growled, "No. I'm not taking anything from him, he's my replacement... he's the worst." He looked away, scowling at the wall, like he could glare at Ed through it.

"About Edward," Alfons said carefully, wanting to get Envy to let it all go. "It's not his fault, right? And professor Hohenheim... I mean, your father, I'm sure he regrets the past very much. What if he wants to make it up to you somehow? He just hasn't gotten the chance yet."

Envy snorted. "Idiot. He's had plenty of chances, he's had four hundred years worth of chances! Instead he went off and replaced me, I'm done waiting, he's going to die," Envy said, there was an undercurrent of rage, but also of pain, hurt... He was abandoned. "I know what he thinks of me, I'm his failed monster, the son he failed to bring back, the monster he never wanted."

Alfons frowned sadly. Edward had said that he didn't believe Envy could change. But for some reason Alfons didn't want to believe that. He wanted Envy to realize that there was another way... "If you just tried to talk to him, perhaps you'd be surprised?" he suggested, not giving up. "There's a reason for everything, and I think you're making your own conclusions about things."

Envy scowled at him, damn him for being the voice of reason, he wanted to be angry, he didn't want to understand. But... His eyes narrowed and he smirked. Perhaps he could get what he wanted after all.

"Fine," he said to the boy's surprise, "I'll _try_ to talk to him, but when it doesn't work, you have to do what I say." He smirked, fiendish and manic.

Alfons looked at him, his clear blue eyes full of wonder, but brightening up all the same. "Do you really mean that?" He couldn't help feeling happy to hear that Envy would actually consider it. "I'm positive that will be the wisest thing to do. Thank you so much for considering it!" He was completely oblivious to the fiendish manner of the smirk. Maybe Envy and Hohenheim would get along with each other after all? However, he wasn't so sure about Envy and Edward...

"Oh yes," Envy said, sneering. "Of course, but you have to listen to what I say from now on," he said, pleased with himself, he wouldn't be 'talking' with Hohenheim, oh no, he would never, the moment he opened his mouth Envy would pounce. "Now go make me some food, I need to have strength to listen properly," he said nodding, having changed his mind.

Alfons nodded. "Okay. I'll get right to it! I'll be back soon." He smiled and left the room. This was going much better now!

Envy snorted to himself. Naive and an idiot, how perfect. "Almost like the shrimps tin-can brother," he chuckled to himself, and then laughed outright, it was like he was screwing over Ed again! How beautiful!

He hummed to himself, he was happy, even if it wasn't in a very good way. But happy Envy was easier to deal with than angry Envy, and sleeping Envy was even easier to deal with. He was still short on energy so it was easy for his body to fall into a light slumber, who knew what would happen to him then.

Edward sat leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed as Alfons returned. He looked up at him, surprised by how happy he seemed to look. "So... what did that bastard have to say?"

Alfons smiled a little. "You shouldn't address him in that way, Edward. He's just confused after everything that's happened. I know he's been bad to you, but I think things are different now. Can't you just try to be nice to him for a change? Maybe you'll discover a different person underneath. He says he wants to try talk to Professor Hohenheim. That's some good progress, right?" He was positive Envy could change into a good person. Everyone had something good in them! "I need to borrow your kitchen if that's alright. I'll make us all some lunch."

Edward was very skeptical. Envy had to be lying. He'd only tell Alfons whatever he wanted to hear. Yet he kept quiet. He'd let Alfons think what he wanted for now, he'd make sure to keep a sharp eye on Envy. "Fine, go ahead," he simply said.

Alfons nodded and went into the kitchen. He found some eggs and bacon and began making some sandwiches for them. It didn't take very long to finish, and he handed Ed a plate with two egg and bacon sandwiches before heading over to Envy's room again. He stepped inside with Envy's plate and nudged him gently as he found him asleep again. "Envy? Your lunch is ready," he said softly.

Envy mumbled something incoherent, and then rolled over, still sleeping, "Da..." he mumbled, looking much more like the troubled kid he was inside than the maniacal murderer he was outside. His eyelids flickered, proving he was having a dream, reliving an old memory, a good one, by the relaxed state of his face.

Alfons cocked his head, wondering what Envy was dreaming about. Whatever it was it seemed to be about something nice. He didn't really have a heart to wake him. He placed the plate with the two sandwiches on the nightstand next to the bed and then walked out as silently as he could.

Envy woke up a little after, a little caught up in the dream before remembering where he was. He scowled and then saw the sandwiches on the bedside table and smirked, the idiot was listening to him, that was great. He sat up and grabbed the sandwich and ate it a little less quickly than before, he didn't want to get sick.

Edward and Alfons ate mostly in silence, only exchanging a few words every now and then. Edward had no idea when his father would return. Sometimes he could be gone for weeks at a time, other times just a day or two. "So... you're staying here until he comes back then?" he asked.

Alfons swallowed a small bite of food before answering the question. "Well, if it doesn't cause you more trouble… I don't think Envy will leave otherwise. But if it isn't okay with you, we could come back later?"

"Nah, it's alright," Edward said. "Might as well stay and get it over with."

Envy was finished with his food and then suddenly very bored, he would have attempted to get out of bed again, but he didn't want to be humiliated _again._ So he settled for just sitting in the bed and sulking.

* * *

Travels left the man tired and weary, mostly because of where he went, and how some people seemed more violent and eager for war than others. It wasn't one of those days where you could just skip through a field of flowers and pick daisies.

He got off the bus, and politely waved to the driver before walking towards the door. He dug into his pockets for his keys, and after a moment, he was able to find them, and shifted the one into the lock, unlocking it and opening the door.

"Edward? Are you home?" He blinked as he saw his son, and Alfons, in the living room. He smiled in relief. "Oh good, you are. I see you've made some new friends while I was away."

Alfons was the first one to get up and greeted the man respectfully. "Professor, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alfons Heiderich." He began explaining briefly that he'd been in the same class as Edward and that he was an admirer of his books.

Edward glanced warily at the bedroom door, waiting a few seconds to get a chance to warn his father about the other guest. "He found Envy on the street," he eventually shot in. "He's here, waiting for you."

"He only wants to talk," Alfons quickly added, in a reassuring manner.

Although most would widen their eyes when hearing the name Envy, Hohenheim didn't seem fazed. Rather, a light smile came upon his lips. "Thank you for telling me this, Alfons."

Meanwhile, Envy was in a little bit of a lull, but when he heard that _voice_. He was suddenly tense, his fingers gripped the sheets, almost imagining his fingers around that man's throat. Oh... he couldn't wait for this, he wanted to go out there now, but... he would wait, surely he would come in here, Alfons would make him... he could wait for a bit... Oh and then the fun would start. Envy waited, for the first time in centuries, patiently. It wouldn't last long however, his shoulders were tense, his knuckles white. He would see Hohenheim DEAD.

Edward didn't look like he was been out of trouble_ all_ the while. His face had a few minor bruises from the fight with Envy. Hohenheim noticed this as he looked at him, then back to Alfons. "I trust you've kept Edward out of trouble while I was gone?" Of course, he had a feeling he knew what Envy wanted, but he needed to think this through as well. He hadn't seen him in a long time... He needed to think of a way to calmly speak this through.

Alfons glanced at Edward in concern before smiling back at Hohenheim. "There were some complications... but I think it's over now. Envy just really needs to talk to you, so you should probably go see him."

"He's in my bedroom," Edward specified. And he sent his father a look that said he better be careful.

Hohenheim understood that Envy must be furious. He nodded to both of the boys, before making at least halfway to the bedroom, then calmly, yet loudly, called out: "William, are you there?"

Edward stood stiffly by always, seemingly calm as they waited for Envy to respond. But in reality he had all his senses on alert. Alfons was merely relieved. Finally Envy would have the closure he needed. He was a bit surprised by the name change. So... Envy wasn't actually his real name? At least not his human name, it would seem. Alfons had decided to simply accept what Edward had said, even if it sounded crazy. Another world... creatures called homunculi... alchemy. It was too amazing to be made up.

Envy had thought he was tense before, but hearing _THAT_ name, from that man's mouth. He was rock solid, shaking in fury. How dare he. How DARE he? That BASTARD. If he had the strength he'd be out there now, strangling him to death.

Hearing nothing, Hohenheim continued into the bedroom, and saw Envy, or... rather William. He was, quite honestly, shocked to see he had regained his true form now. It was still a little upsetting for him... to know that he looked _exactly_ like him, and yet he had left the boy behind. This is it, Edward thought. If Alfons was wrong, he hoped he wouldn't feel bad about it or anything. He was on guard, ready to shoot in if Envy tried anything.

"Ah, there you are," Hohenheim said. He still kept as calm and natural as he did the moment he stepped foot back into the home.

Envy stared at the wall until he came in, and then furious golden eyes were glaring fiercely at the man wishing for the cruelest death on him. "Hello father," he hissed. "So nice to see you recognize my existence!"

Van Hohenheim let out a soft sigh at his words, but tried to offer a gentle smile. "It's been a long while since I've last seen you. I am sorry I haven't tried to see you sooner." He stood near the door, not wanting to step closer unless permitted to. Well, without the urge of violence that he knew nothing about, that is. "But, I am relieved to know you're still alive and well."

"LIAR!" Envy snarled quietly. "You LEFT me! You fucking bastard! What kind of relief did you get from that in the first place!? The lack of responsibility? Happy that you left me to that... that WOMAN?!" He was screaming now. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He wanted to get out of bed and attack his throat. He wanted to rib his guts out and see the blood pump out of his body! He wanted— But for some reason he waited. A part of him _was_ curious about what the bastard had to say for himself.

Alfons regarded him a bit anxiously. Those eyes again… He didn't like them. It was natural for Envy to be angry in the beginning, of course. Just given time, everything would get better... right? He felt a bit nervous listening to Envy's screaming. He just hoped he paid some attention to Hohenheim's words. He needed to hear them from Hohenheim himself for them to have any meaning. Eventually he'd finally realize that everything's been a mistake, or a misunderstanding, or something that never was meant to be... right?

"William." Hohenheim's voice was now stern, like a father would scorn his young child for trying to steal from someone else. "This isn't because I wanted to leave you, and I know you won't believe me because it's been so long ago. I know you know Dante like I do, so listen to me when I explain my side. Will you? And if you don't accept the explanation... I can see you want to kill me right on the spot. I will let you do so if you don't approve of my side of the tale."

Both Edward and Alfons's eyes widened at Van Hohenheim's words, and Edward's momentary reaction was to take a step forward. But then he felt a hand around his arm, gently holding him back. He turned to look at Alfons, who shook his head. "Let them talk this through... in their own way," Alfons said quietly. Envy hadn't done any move to attack yet, and that was what mattered.

Edward took a deep breath and stayed where he was. For now.

Envy was shaking, his eyes trying to kill the man alone. "You will die either way, you don't deserve to live!" he hissed, which coming from him, was agreement. Hohenheim could talk, didn't necessarily mean Envy would suck it up, but there was a chance it might help, if only a little.

Hohenheim took in a deep breath, and just as slowly let it out. "I wanted to take you with me, before I would leave Dante and her damned ideas of immortality behind. I wanted to help you find a way to live a normal life, but..." He shook his head and slipped his glasses off for a minute, rubbing his eyes. "She had decided then of all times to hide you away, and along with the rest of her plots that would soon become 'brethren'. If I knew where you were before that day, I would have taken you away the moment I found you, and taken you to a family who would love you like their own. You would have loved it, and I regret that I couldn't help you before. All I've done was fill your heart with rage and hate. And I hate her for what she did." This was only the beginning. But he took a small pause as Envy looked ready to burst again.

Envy was shaking, he could believe Dante would do that, he really could, she was awful. He remembered before when it had been the three of them, when Envy, no William, had been young. When Dante had been a mother and not an alchemist, before she had gotten thoughts of immortality in her head, when Hohenheim had been a father, it was happy. But then Dante had changed and she'd gotten ideas in her head, and suddenly, William had gotten sick. She'd wanted to _save_ him, make him immortal or something, and then he'd died.

But he didn't want immortality; he didn't want a second chance, not with someone new. He didn't want that at all. He didn't want to be given to strangers to be taken care of, he didn't want to be given _away,_ he wanted... he wanted his real father. And hearing him say he would give him away, that was worse than the abandonment which he'd known had been the fault of his mother, but to be left intentionally with others... "Do you feel any remorse... at all, I can't believe you would... if you would willingly leave your first born son... with COMPLETE STRANGERS!" he yelled.

Edward inwardly sighed. Envy was misunderstanding, but he kept out of it and let his father explain. Alfons felt really concerned. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped yet. If only Envy could calm himself down a little!

"Please, I never said I was going to leave you with strangers, William." Hohenheim's words were somewhat stern, but then he calmed. "I wasn't going to leave you by yourself. I was going to stay with you. I meant a family that we both could find happiness in together. The woman I fell in love with, she would have been the perfect mother for you, and Edward and Alphonse... They would all have accepted you as a big brother and son, if I had been able to bring you with me. I wouldn't want to put you through more suffering. Of course I feel remorse from what happened to you. What kind of a father wouldn't feel plagued with guilt with not only failing one, but three of his children? Especially when one of them was killed through an accident that he wished he could have prevented in the first place?" There was remorse in his voice, and echoed into the pools of his golden eyes as he looked over at his first born. He was simply explaining things as they were. Whether or not Envy was willing to accept it was up to him. He wouldn't go back on his word. If Envy still wished to kill him when he was done explaining, he would let him do so.

Envy was gripping the blankets on the bed and lowered his head, a shadow falling over his eyes. "Yeah sure, and you wouldn't have gone off to stop Dante, leaving me alone with whoever the hell this 'nice family' was. Of course," he snarled his voice dripping with cynicism. "_Accident_," he snorted. "Of course you weren't aware. You were completely oblivious," he glared at the man. "You had no idea, that that woman was giving me 'vitamins', you could have stopped it, but you were too consumed in your research. Not like you'd have cared." He growled, even though he knew his father cared about him, of course why else try to bring him back? But, he wanted to _hurt_ him.

Van Hohenheim was surprised to hear the 'vitamins' were what caused the entire thing in the first place. He knew Dante was a selfish woman, but to go as low as to poison their own son...?

Envy looked up again at his father and grated out. "You worthless excuse of a human! Have you ever done anything right in your life?! I will never stop hating you! You can say whatever you want, IT DOESN'T MEAN A THING!" He was shrieking by the end of the sentence. He wanted to get out and punch the man, but his legs felt numb. He couldn't move.

Alfons couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward before Ed could react and hold him back. He didn't stop until he was in the middle of Envy and Hohenheim, facing the angry one in the bed.

"Envy, haven't you been listening to what's he's saying? He wished you had grown up as his son, as a part of the family he made later! Does that really not mean anything? Everyone makes mistakes at some point... small ones and big ones. But, after so long, can't you simply forgive him? You could all move on..." He looked at Envy with pleading eyes. He was the one who took Envy in when he needed it. Now it was really important to him that this worked out well in the end!

Hohenheim was even more surprised to see Alfons go in, and defend the older man against Envy. He was such a kind man, and he reminded him so much of Alphonse... No wonder him and Edward got along so well. "Alfons, thank you for your kind words..." He offered a sad smile to the man, and gently pat his shoulder. "But sometimes, and I should know this, some people need more than just time to let go of sufferings from the past..." He looked back at Envy, and then directed him once more.

"William. We are all only human, whether you want to believe it or not. We all make mistakes, like Alfons has said. Some are more dire than others, but will you be willing to let me lend you a hand to help you heal?" He slowly, yet surely, extended his arm out, with his palm out, waiting to accept his or not. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Don't you realize now, that you are _free?_ You are a grown man, and you don't have anyone to force you to be controlled. So I am giving you the freedom to decide whether you want my help or not. The choice is up to you."

Four centuries and Envy hadn't changed because no one had offered to help him, and finally someone, the one person he spent all of his time thinking about, was giving him that...

But he didn't think he could. Even if he wanted to try, even if he wanted his father back, deep down, he knew it wouldn't work out, too long he'd held animosity for him, too long he'd hated him, tool long he'd been alone, with no one. He felt empty now, confronted with this man... killing him would get him nothing, and taking his hand... would only lead to more pain.

He looked away from the man, looked away from all of them. "Do me favor and never, never speak to me again," he said venomously. "I'm done with you."

Alfons frowned, feeling a gush of sadness at Envy's words. "Envy... You can't mean that."

Hohenheim had expected this would happen. He was too late to help him, and the person who started all of this was long dead. He sighed softly, slipping his glasses back on, and nodded. He lightly pat Alfons's back with his hand, whispering, "Thank you for helping me."

Then he headed back out into the living room, sending Ed a look that said to come with him out of the room. Ed followed him, noticing the a sad smile was on his father's face. "It was to be expected," Hohenheim said.

Edward simply nodded. This had somehow gone better than he'd thought. Envy really hadn't attacked, even if he'd looked like he wanted to the entire time.

The father nodded in return, and he slipped his glasses off, wiping at the lenses, only to slip them into his pocket. "Whatever decision he makes is his own, now. He doesn't have to worry about following anger, at least for Dante. But for now, he needs time to think on his own. I'm afraid I don't know what else I can do to help the four hundred years of suffering I caused by leaving."

Envy glared down at the covers, he was done with everything. He just didn't want to, it was tiring. He had a problem now though. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Envy." Alfons' voice came to the surface of his thoughts, forcing him to look up at him again. "What did you mean… you're done?"

"I mean exactly what I say, idiot," Envy said. "The second I can stand, I'm leaving."

Alfons stared down at the floor, still frowning sadly. "But..." He looked up at Envy again. "This is where your family is. Where will you go? What are you going to do?"

Envy shrugged, he'd probably go off somewhere and just die. He didn't think there was anything else he was meant to do, he couldn't forgive the man, that would be too easy, but... he could just leave. He would just leave. "Don't really care," he said, "Just as long as_ he's_ not around. I don't want them as a family."

Alfons took a deep breath. Now it looked like he had just given up. He wouldn't let him.

"Then, come back home with me. I… I can be your family."

Envy looked up at him a bit surprised and was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Why?" Why would he go through such trouble for someone like him, someone who had simply used him for his own advantage?

"Because..." Alfons hesitated a little. "...I consider you my friend."

Envy stared at the boy, completely flabbergasted. "Friend?" He could only blink, the boy had called him a_ friend_, why? That was stupid, _he _was stupid! "Whatever, fine," he muttered in agreement, a bit hastily.

Alfons stepped closer. "Envy... or do you want me to call you William? I won't simply walk away now. Unless you really want me to... I want you to be okay. I have room, so, why not?" He beamed softly, wanting Envy to feel somewhat better.

But Envy flinched at the mention. "Envy, never call me the other one," he said and then he shrugged. "Whatever."

It was agreement, even if it seemed indifferent, though Alfons didn't consider it indifferent. It was simply the way Envy expressed himself. "Okay." He smiled. "Envy it is then."

* * *

I'm really curious of what people think of this story so far, so please let me know by leaving a comment below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After some time Envy felt strong enough to walk again and they left Edward and Van Hohenheim's house. Alfons and Edward had decided to see each other again soon. At that point Edward had avoided everything that involved eye contact with Envy, and the older had done the same thing. Envy had been pretty eager to leave, so Alfons didn't prolong the matter anymore. They headed back towards the bus stop in silence. He wasn't sure if Envy really wanted to be around him anymore, but he hadn't done much effort to get rid of him either, so Alfons took that as a good sign. Besides, Envy could've declined his offer to come back home with him and he hadn't. That had to mean something.

Envy was mostly silent on the way back. He was pretty much out of it, he just didn't know what to do anymore. He was going along with Alfons because that was really all he had. He had let go of Hohenheim, not his anger, he would most likely always have that, but now it would only be directed at Alfons, once Envy got over his shock.

Alfons tried to keep the mood up and acted as cheerful as always. "It's already gotten pretty late, but we'll have time to stop by the store and buy some dinner. Is there anything special you'd like?" He'd kept the subject far away from the Professor and Edward...

Envy inwardly fumed of frustration. He hated having to depend on Alfons to keep him on his feet, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, except insult him every five feet. "Apple pie," he finally said at the mention of food. He hadn't had it in a very long time, and he was suddenly craving it.

Alfons looked at him in mild surprise. "Apple pie? Good idea! I'll do my best to make it." He smiled. He hadn't done it before, but he knew he had a recipe somewhere. The bus took them back to the center of town and Alfons led the way to the grocery store. He picked out the things they'd need for the pie (and a more proper dinner), before heading to the cashier.

Envy did his best to follow, but naturally, he was still pretty weak, by sheer stubbornness he was staying on his feet. "Do you even have the money you need to pay for all of this?" he grunted leaning against the corner to stay upright.

"You don't have to worry about that," Alfons said. "My job pays me enough." He carried the bag of food, noticing that Envy wasn't next to him anymore and then turned around to wait for him. "Are you doing okay?"

Envy grunted and started after him. "Just keep going," he grumbled. "You're going to kill yourself with worry, seriously, idiot."

Alfons smiled mildly at him and then kept walking. It didn't take long until they reached the little apartment and Alfons led the way inside. He headed straight for the kitchen and began putting away the groceries.

"Make sure to get enough rest. Do you want some tea?" he called out.

Envy only grunted in reply, maybe when he slept he would wake and find out this had all just been a bad dream. He made way to the couch and flopped on it face first, he spit out a few Drachman curses and then sighed. Maybe he could just sleep forever. Yep, that would work, and then stupid Alfons would have to clean up his body. He snickered lightly at the idea, feeling remotely better.

Alfons didn't catch if that was a yes or no... but he decided to make some tea anyway. He started on dinner as well, white sausages and potatoes. As the water started boiling he poured some in a mug with green tea and brought it into the living room. "Here, it'll make you feel better," he offered.

"I highly doubt a cup full of _leaf juice_ can make me feel better, maybe if it was your _blood_, I'd consider it," Envy grunted into the couch. Not moving to take the tea.

Alfons wasn't really sure if that was a joke or not. Edward had warned him to be careful around Envy. Was he just naive for still letting him stay with him? No. He wanted to think that he wasn't. Envy had done some bad things, but that was the past now. "At least it'll keep you warm." Alfons placed the cup on the table where Envy could reach it. "I'll start making the apple pie now." He returned to the kitchen, positive that some pie would make him feel better instead!

The blonde on the couch snorted and waited for the idiot to leave, and then glared at the tea like it was the sole perpetrator to all of his problems. He sniffed at it, it didn't smell too good, he was _not_ going to drink it. His hand snapped out and knocked it off of the table, sending it to the floor.

Alfons frowned at the noise and turned to walk back into the living room, seeing the tea spluttered all over the floor. "Envy..." His tone was disappointed. He figured, this was the second time something had ended up on the floor which wasn't likely to be a coincidence. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want it, it smelled nasty," he sneered, turning his head to look at Alfons. "It smelled like _you_," he sneered derisively.

Alfons looked visibly hurt at that. He didn't reply. Instead he went to get a bucket of water and a cloth and began wiping up the tea from the floor.

Envy of course recognized the hurt on the boy's face, and normally that wouldn't bother him, it would make him feel happy, actually, but for some reason, seeing that pain cross the boy's face didn't make him feel good, it made him feel... uncomfortable. He scowled and turned over, looking away. That wasn't fair, how dare he make him feel like that, it wasn't fair.

Alfons finished wiping up the floor, went to the kitchen and emptied the bucket in the sink before cleaning the cloth and hanging it up to dry. He didn't feel like making any food tonight anymore. He'd lost his appetite. Maybe he was just trying too hard. He turned off the stove and went into his bedroom. He considered lying down to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he sat down by the desk where his research was spread out on the wooden flat. This would take his mind off things, for sure. Rocketry was the best medicine when he was feeling down.

Envy stayed there for a long time before he realized that Alfons wasn't cooking anymore. He frowned, was it his fault? Well he knew it was his fault, but still... He was just being honest! It was Alfons' own damn fault for being too sensitive! He grumbled and buried his face in the couch, damn it smelled like the idiot too! Gah, how annoying. Not that he smelled particularly bad, he smelled human, which was what was making Envy angry. He hated humans.

After about thirty minutes of working Alfons got really into what he was doing, and suddenly it had gone two hours. He noticed the time as his neck began to hurt. It was late. Envy was probably asleep now. He rose from his chair and stepped sleepily over to the bed and slumped down on it, fully clothed.

As quickly as a gush of cold wind his throat began to dry up and he coughed, his chest stinging with each contraction. He tried to stifle it with his hand, but it wasn't possible to cough 'silently'. It seemed to become only more and more aggressive and his chest ached. It felt like he was getting punished for something.

The fever suddenly crept over him like a claw and Alfons curled up underneath the covers. It took him a long time to fall asleep that night and he woke several times. _No no no_, he couldn't get sick. He needed to go to work on Monday, or he'd go crazy. At least he had the Sunday left to recover. He needed to find a good tone with Envy somehow as well, if possible.

Envy, who was pretty used to going to sleep hungry, hardly noticed. He was lying down so it was easy for him to fall asleep, but of course he woke up, he was just a light sleeper it seemed. Even on the brink of exhaustion, it must have been a trait passed from Hohenheim, sheer stubbornness.

He let out a quiet sigh, maybe he should just go find another alley and waste away... but that would be boring. If he were going to die, it should be more dramatic than that. Maybe he'd go find a criminal or something... but that was too hard, maybe he could goad the good little idiot into killing him. He grinned, that would be fun. He would do that. He was of course oblivious to Alfons' suffering and easily fell back to sleep, content in his little idea for Alfons.

* * *

The next morning it took a while before Alfons managed to get out of bed. He felt weary and exhausted from coughing and lack of restful sleep. At least the fever had passed. He climbed out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to take a long shower.

Envy was already awake, but he didn't know what to do, he would have to get to know the idiot before he knew how to make him angry.

Alfons was someone who couldn't stand not getting along with another person for long, so as he came out he put on a slight smile at Envy before he spoke. "Hey... I'm sorry about last night. You had a rough day yesterday so I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Envy snorted, this was going to be harder than he thought. "Still owe me," he said lowly. "Idiot."

"Owe you?" Alfons asked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Remember what I said? I talked to that bastard... now you owe me," Envy said, smirking. "You promised me."

"Okay...?" Alfons said a bit uncertainly. He wasn't sure what he owed him for that. But a promise was a promise! "What do I owe you?"

"You said you'd do what I said." Envy looked at the boy, was he really that much of an idiot? He didn't remember this? "You'd do what I told you."

"Oh, that. But I already did what you said," Alfons pointed out. "I brought you food, like you wanted me to. And if you're talking about the apple pie, I will make that for you too. Don't worry, I didn't forget."

Envy stared. "You thought it was a one-time thing? You really are an idiot."

Alfons sighed. He didn't want to argue about something silly like this. He definitely hadn't thought it would be a 'forever' thing exactly. Envy couldn't mean that, right? "Alright, fine," he said. "I'll do what you say, if you stop calling me an idiot."

Envy grinned. "Alright, sounds good, moron."

Alfons crossed his arms. Oh no, this wouldn't do. "No. No names like that. Alfons."

"Too bad," Envy said crossing his arms back.

"Either that, or no deal," Alfons said.

"You don't get how this works, do you?" Envy snorted and stood up, slowly advancing the boy and grabbed his chin. "Let me tell you how it is." Alfons' large blue eyes were on him and they looked anxious and he liked it. "You don't listen and I go off and die, and it'll be your fault."

Alfons' eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. What scared him the most was the truth of those words. Envy could really be suicidal, and if he took his own life he'd have to live with the guilt forever... He frowned and then looked down at the floor. "I understand..."

Envy's lips smirked, widely and patted Alfons' head. "Good boy, you're not as much of an idiot as I thought."

Alfons was a bit at loss of what to do now. It had seemed like Envy had something in particular he wanted him to do. He started to realize that Envy might want him to do something he wouldn't like, or something he'd usually refuse. But he didn't want to believe it. Why would Envy do that? What bad could he possibly want him to do? He wasn't a strong person. But, if Envy merely wanted him to make him food, he'd be fine with it.

Envy was feeling pretty good. "Great, you were going to make me pie, remember?"

Alfons took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes... I will get right to it." He turned and stepped into the kitchen, feeling a little relieved.

Envy smirked after him. He would let him get complacent, and then he would tear him down. It would be beautiful.

* * *

A while later the apple pie was in the oven and a nice smell wafted about the apartment. It looked to be quite successful and Alfons felt much better. He opened the oven to look and took it out. It was ready! Just needed to cool down a little before eating.

Envy relaxed for the first time, probably in several centuries, to the smell, it was a warm, happy inviting smell that brought on more happy memories that he still wasn't too happy about having.

His mother was a deft hand in the kitchen, she knew how to make apple pie better than anyone. She would cut him a slice, dollop on some whipped cream and then serve it to him before dinner. She would poke his nose and tell him she loved him, he couldn't have been much older than eight at the time. But it was a warm and happy memory. How disgusting.

Alfons brought the apple pie, two plates and forks into the living room and set the table. "Here you go. I hope you'll like it!" He sat down in the chair, waiting patiently for Envy to serve himself first.

Envy frowned at the apple pie, but was too eager to eat to do anything else, he took the plate and the fork and stabbed it into the pie, and then stopped for a second, no whipped cream- but no, that would be too close to home, no. He took a too big bite and shoved it in his mouth. It really was quite good, the apples tender and sweet, and the spices bringing the flavor out just right... but still, something was missing.

Alfons sent him an observing look, curious of what he thought of it. "So, how is it?"

Envy shrugged noncommittally, couldn't let the whelp know he liked it. That would be too much. "I want a baked potato," he said instead.

"A baked potato? Now?" Alfons said slightly confused. "We can have it for dinner, alright?"

Envy's cheeks puffed out. "Fine," he said, taking another bite of pie. "But it better be good," he huffed in a demanding way.

Alfons rolled his eyes. So far Envy hadn't complained about his food, so he supposed that was a good sign. It was a bit amusing, but Envy's personality didn't fit his looks. He was a tall, handsome man, like a much younger Hohenheim. Yet he behaved like a child. Though, Alfons would keep that thought to himself. He served himself a bite of pie and ate in silence. He was pretty hungry since they hadn't had breakfast yet. But he'd leave the rest to Envy since he seemed to like it.

Envy would've been content to just lie about and eat pie; that was... until he got bored. In which case he had nothing to do and he couldn't eat too much. So instead he decided to look around, where he found Alfons' research notes about rockets. The notes were filled with equations and sketches of rocket designs, both on the inside and the outside. It looked to be very throughout work.

Envy frowned at them, they seemed interesting, he had been, of course, very talented with alchemy as a human, how could he not when both of his parents had an aptitude for it? He may have been better at it than either of the Elrics, but of course, he'd died before he'd even been able to make any impact. But rockets... they seemed kind of interesting, controlled explosions that made things move into the atmosphere? Sounded like a world of pain and failure, might be fun.

Meanwhile Alfons cleared the table and began washing the dishes. He felt tired and weary again, like the fever was returning. But he didn't want to acknowledge it, only hoped it would go away quickly.

After finished cleaning up, Alfons returned into the living room and cocked his head as he saw Envy by his notes. He was good at leaving them all around the place since he worked wherever he was when he had the time. It was a miracle that he kept control over all his papers somehow. He smiled. Maybe Envy was interested in rocketry too? Then they'd have a common interest! That would've been fun. "Do you like rockets?" he asked conversationally.

Envy shrugged. "Never heard of 'em," he said, looking over the notes. "But it looks like things could go badly wrong, seems like something I would be involved in," he smirked. "Pity I don't know more about them."

"Well, yes. It's a risky profession," Alfons said. "But imagine how the world could be in some years. We could travel longer distances in less time, and even outside our own atmosphere. All we need is time." He smiled, his eyes had brightened with an eager of someone who was very engaged in their profession. "I'd be happy to tell you more about rocketry if you want."

Envy hummed, and set the notes down. "No thanks, I much prefer not having my ears gnawed off by gushing," he said, looking around. "I don't really have anything better to do however... nothing," he frowned, all of his interests tended to end up with blood involved. So... this was a problem if he didn't want to go crazy... crazier from boredom.

"Ah..." Alfons was unable to hide his disappointment. Rocketry meant everything in the world to him and it would've been fun to have someone to share it with. But he guessed Envy wasn't the right person for that. "So, what would you like to do then?" he asked. If Envy was bored they'd figured out something to do so he wouldn't be bored anymore.

"I don't know," Envy frowned, chances were things were a lot different, four hundred years and a different world since he was last human. He had no idea what there was at offer any more. "What else is there?"

"Hmm." Something else interesting than rocketry? That was actually a hard question. "Well, books for example," he suggested. "There's a lot exciting literature out there. Maybe we could go to the library?"

Envy's eyebrow rose. He supposed books were universal... He had liked that series, something about an alchemist detective? It had been for young kids, he'd enjoyed it. It was of course long forgotten. "Whatever," he said with an agreeing shrug.

"Okay," Alfons beamed. He was starting to understand Envy's language. 'Whatever' meant yes, and skepticism could possibly also mean curiosity. "Let's go then."

"Now?" Envy blinked, he hadn't really been expecting to go now, not that he was complaining though.

"Why not now?" Alfons led the way to the hall, put on his coat and scarf, and hope he wouldn't feel worse. He should probably have just stayed at home and relaxed with a cup of hot tea, but that wasn't very productive!

They headed down the stairs and out the front door. "The library is about fifteen minutes away by foot," Alfons said. Even if the sun was shining the air was a bit chilly due to fall. "You were bored, so this is a way to make some time go. And if you find a book you like you won't be bored at home either," he reasoned, smiling as they walked. It was nice with some fresh air.

"Sure," Envy shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking along the sidewalk. At least it would be something to do. He didn't have a coat or a scarf, but he ignored the cold, he was pretty used to that. He was more or less ignoring the entire world around him, he let out a quick breath and his messy golden hair wooshed out from it. He glared at the tangled blonde locks and shoved them behind an ear. Annoying.

Some moments later they reached the Munich library, a large building of stone that looked like a short tower and had a huge clock decorating the outside. "This is it," Alfons said. "What kind of books do you like, Envy?"

"I dunno, mysteries, I guess." Envy shrugged. "Something that won't get boring fast," he said, he really didn't care, just as long as it kept his attention.

"Oh, how about some good old Sherlock?" Alfons suggested. "Conan Doyle is a good author. He writes intelligent crime novels, but there is also a lot of humor in it." Maybe that would cheer Envy up.

"Uh... sure, fine whatever." Envy had never heard of Sherlock, or the other guy, but if it was something good to read, then he'd read it.

Alfons led the way to the right shelf and pulled out one of the books by Conan Doyle. "Take this one," he beamed. "You should start with the one where Sherlock and Dr. Watson meet each other."

Envy took the book and looked at it, he would like to just say no, but the book_ did_ look interesting. "_A Study in Scarlet,"_ he hmphed and then shrugged. Scarlet was a metaphor for blood, right? "Fine, but I'm a fast reader," he said, so he needed more than one book.

"Why don't you look around a bit? Maybe you'll find more books you'd like to read," Alfons suggested. "I'm going to look at some nonfiction books."

He trusted that Envy would manage alone for a bit and headed off to a different part of the library to see if they'd gotten some new books about space. He had read most of them already, but he was always looking for new books to read on the subject. Scientists discovered new things all the time and it was interesting to read about.

Envy hummed and did start looking around, fiction. That was a good place to be, you could be completely distracted by it and totally ignore the world around you, that sounded good to him. He started looking through some of the other mystery novels, grabbed a few and then started to branch out, eventually grabbing whatever looked interesting.

Alfons couldn't find any books in his favorite section that he hadn't already read. Oh well, that was fine. He already had a lot to do at home. He was surprised to see a familiar blonde boy sitting by a table alone, completely engulfed in a book.

"Edward?"

The blonde turned his head and gazed up at him. "Hey, Alfons." A light smile appeared on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Envy," Alfons said. "He was bored, so I figured we could find him some books."

Edward frowned at that. "You're still letting him stay with you...?"

Alfons nodded. "Of course."

Envy found Alfons by the sound of his voice. He came over to the two talking boys, his arms stacked with books, almost more than he could carry. "Oi... let's go!" he said impatiently, staring at Alfons, completely ignoring Ed. "I'm hungry," he said, demanding once again to be fed.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that," Edward said, standing up. He didn't like that Alfons had Envy over in his home. Envy was a _murderer..._

"It's okay, Edward," Alfons said, not wanting anything to start again. At least not in the middle of the public library.

Envy scowled, and had to bite his own lips to stop himself from replying to Ed, was her really trying to taunt him? Envy wanted to be_ through_ with him, but he couldn't catch a break!

"See you some other time," Alfons smiled and then walked with Envy to the reception desk where they could borrow the books. "Wow, you picked many!" he said impressed.

"I'm a fast reader," Envy repeated, which had been true when he_ had_ read, he'd been the top of the class to his parents joy, but after his death and reincarnation, he'd stopped reading.

"I'm glad," Alfons said cheerfully. "One can find a lot of comfort in books." He borrowed the books with his library card and filled up two bags with all the books Envy had picked out.

"Mmmm," Envy mumbled in response, the idiot talked too much. Though he felt pretty good for some reason about the books, he wasn't exactly sure why, but... the books just made him happy and he hadn't read them yet. Maybe because they were something he could depend on that weren't human.

As they came closer to home, Alfons felt more and more tired for some reason. It seemed he wasn't completely well. His breath became heavier and as they finally reached the flower shop the stairs up to the apartment seemed longer than they'd ever been. Each step went slow and his feet felt like they were made of bricks. He had to support himself on the banister and moved like an old man. This didn't feel very normal. If he could just reach his bed and rest for a few minutes it would probably make things much better.

Envy didn't notice at first, since he was usually caught up in his mind, but when Alfons was slowing down so significantly, he did.

He turned around and glared down at him. "Oi... what's the matter with you?" he asked, if the idiot went and got himself sick... so help him. "Hurry up!"

"Nothing's the matter…" Alfons tried to smile reassuringly, but he didn't know if he succeeded. He managed to climb up the rest of the stairs, but then he felt exhausted. It would pass... he just needed to...

The coughing fit came out of nowhere. He curved forward and couldn't hold the contractions back. He gagged, at loss of breath and the fever made his ears chime. He didn't even realize that his legs collapsed before he found himself lying flat out on the floor.

Envy was a bit surprised when Alfons fell. "Hey!" he said, setting the books down and he hovering over him in, not _concerned_ but, what was he supposed to do? "You idiot, you're _sick_," he said instead. "What the hell am I supposed to do!?"

Alfons' vision was blurry. It hurt to breathe. His breath sounded slurred and abnormal. What in the world was wrong with him? Alfons wished it would go away. He couldn't get sick at a time like this! Envy had said something, but he didn't register exactly what. Some of the words drowned completely. He just wanted to rest. It didn't matter where. He closed his eyes and rested.

Envy was now completely lost, the idiot had lost consciousness... great. Just fucking great.

He glared down at him and snarled then shoved him over, grabbed his keys and went to unlock the door, he brought in the bags and then came back to the hall and glared at Alfons' body. "Idiot. Stupid, moronic, imbecile," he hissed and then grabbed Alfons' hands, if he wasn't so weak he would be able to carry the idiot, but he had hardly any muscle, he dragged him through the door and just that made him feel tired. Alfons wasn't really that heavy, but... he growled and grumbled until he got to Alfons' room, the bed wasn't high... but it was too high for Envy to get him up on it. Therefore, Envy just left him there, he had done enough. This was _not_ his problem!

He closed the front door and headed into the kitchen, he was still hungry after all. Now... what could he remember to cook? He growled and grumbled some more. Damn that idiot.

A while later some of Alfons' awareness returned. He slowly opened his eyes and stared confused up in the ceiling. He had no clue how he had ended up on the floor in his bedroom. He must have blacked out without realizing it. He could recall that the coughing started. That was different. He never coughed much during the day. What did this mean?

His throat itched again and he rolled over and curled up on his side as the coughing started once again. It would probably be a good idea to see a doctor. But like his father, Alfons avoided everything close to doctors and hospitals. His father had always said that the body grew stronger from sickness. He hoped that was the case this time, because now he didn't even have the strength to climb into his own bed.

Envy had managed to make a simple dish, veggies and some pasta, he knew how to boil water. He frowned, he'd made enough for three people on instinct, well that was just stupid. He heard the coughing coming from the room and turned off the stove. He stepped over to the door, popped his head in and frowned. "Hey," he said coming in and crouching next to Alfons. "Are you dying or something?"

Alfons shivered. The floorboards were cold. He looked up at Envy in slight surprise. He hadn't even registered that he came him before he was crouching next to him. "O-Of course not," he managed, his voice weak and hoarse. He made a small attempt to sit up, but the fever had a strong hold of him and he gave it up. His head felt too heavy and his eyes drooped again. What in the world was wrong with him?

"Good, because that would suck," Envy said and then rolled his eyes, how on earth had it turned into this? He grumbled and grabbed Alfons' under the arms, lifting him up. "Stand up," he demanded. "You're really heavy."

Alfons forced his legs to listen and keep him up. He was dizzy and the room was spinning, but part from that it went well with Envy's support. "Just... help me into bed... please."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Envy snarled, lifting him up with all of the strength he had, and trying to push him into bed, "Whiner," he growled and then grumbled at him some more when he was in the bed. "I made food, idiot, can you eat or are you too sick?"

Alfons gratefully curled up on the soft mattress, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at Envy, a hint of a smile on his face. "You did...?" he said weakly, though he was impressed. "Thank you, Envy... I will eat later, okay?"

Envy only grunted and then left the room, he grabbed the Sherlock Holmes book and then went to the table to eat, at least there would be some left for him later too.

Alfons momentarily drifted off into a feverish sleep full of strange and illogical dreams. He stayed in bed for the rest of the day and night, and didn't get up to eat. On occasion he woke up and coughed for a while before falling back to sleep.

Envy was irritated, what the hell was he supposed to do? He ate, he read and Alfons was sick in bed, it was getting on his nerves and he had no idea _why!_ This was definitely not working out the way he'd planned!

* * *

Thank you for all for reading this far! Special thanks to **konfessor2u, 1Bramble123, LeFay Strent and Caseydraft001 **for reviewing, you are a bunch of lovely people. Every word is appreciated! Keep them coming, the story is still going through some revising and it takes a lot of time. Therefore reviews/comments are really encouraging :)


	5. Chapter 5

From here on there are some intense chapters coming up, so let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alfons woke the next morning, still not feeling well, but that didn't stop him from getting up. It was Monday, and he had places to be, things to do. He couldn't lie around. He was an hour late even! He pulled on some clean clothes and shuffled out the door, supporting himself against the door for a moment before making his way towards the hall. His forehead was damp with fever, but oh well. It wasn't as bad as yesterday. "I'll be back... around seven," he said, seeing Envy was awake and reading on the couch.

Envy looked up from the book and frowned. The idiot looked like a wreck. "Oi... you're not going anywhere, you're going to pass out," he said standing and heading Alfons off at the door. "Get back in bed."

Stubbornly Alfons kept moving for the door and stretched a hand towards the handle. "I... need to go to work. I can't..."

Envy was in front of him in a few seconds and blocked the way, glaring him down. "Get. In. Bed," he demanded. "I will make you, you can't work when you can barely stand! Get in bed!"

Alfons stopped and stared at Envy, his eyes growing desperate. "But, I have to! You don't understand. It's very important! I have rested for a long time, I feel better! I'll go see a doctor lat—" A few coughing fit suddenly attacked his lungs and he had to support himself against the wall as he struggled to recover from it.

Envy only kept glaring. "Get in your bed _now_, or I'll break your legs and _make_ you stay," he said stalking closer to him, and then herding him a few steps towards his bedroom. "If you've got a pole up your ass about it, I'll call or whatever and tell them you won't be there, idiot."

Alfons supported himself against the wall with one hand and clutched the front of his own shirt with the other, gasping for his breath. His chest hurt again and he started feeling anxious. This didn't feel like an ordinary cold. It was different. His breath was heavy and raspy just by walking from bed and over there and talking. As much as he hated it, Envy was right...

"I'll call them," he finally said.

"Good," Envy snapped. "Now get," he said pointing to the bedroom.

Alfons felt like was being commanded to his room for being bad. But he knew Envy had a point. He wouldn't get better if he went. Without a word he stepped into the living room again and picked up the phone to call first. They needed to know that he wouldn't be in today. After he was done, he shuffled miserably into his bedroom and crawled back into bed.

This was really unfair.

Envy followed and frowned at him and then once he was under the covers he was grabbing Alfons by the collar and pulling him up to within an inch of his face so abruptly that Alfons flinched.

"You don't pull shit like this," Envy hissed. "I'm not here to take care of you, I'm not here to baby sit you, you're here to get shit done, so once I'm done with you there's no evidence, got it?"

Alfons' eyes widened so much that they almost fell out of their sockets. His stomach made an anxious twist and for the first time he felt afraid of Envy. He wanted to speak, but for some reason the words had gotten stuck in his throat. "..."

Envy shook him. "Got it?!" he repeated loudly, his eyes were narrowed, he was angry and tense. This had not been okay.

Tears began welling up in Alfons' eyes. He couldn't stop it. There was something very threatening in Envy's tone of voice and he didn't like it. It made his heart break. He didn't want to be a burden, but the fact that Envy was so upset with him _hurt._ "Yes," he whispered.

Envy relaxed just slightly, staring perplexed at Alfons. He was crying just from that? Jeez, what a wuss. "Good," he said. "You're eating dinner today too," he said forcefully, and then he turned and left.

Alfons curled up into a ball underneath the covers. He didn't want to think, just sleep. Fortunately he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer and fell into a restless sleep.

Envy was grumpy for a while, stupid idiot, but eventually he got over it, he couldn't hold on to things forever anymore, not if he was going to die anyway.

A few hours later he came into the room, this time with soup, the kind from the can since he couldn't make it from scratch. "Oi, wake up," he said loudly.

Alfons groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, slightly disorientated after sleeping so much. "What... time is it?"

"Noon," Envy said. He was going to make the idiot better no matter what, because if he died then Envy would be back on the streets and Ed would probably blame his death all on him. Which was not his fault... yet.

Alfons blinked a couple of times and managed to sit up in bed. He still felt dizzy and unwell, it was a good thing he hadn't gone to work today, he realized that. His cobalt eyes wandered to gaze at Envy standing there with a bowl of steaming soup, and he immediately remembered the frightening moment where Envy had grabbed the front of his shirt and talked to him in that unfriendly manner. His eyes hadn't even been recognizable. Those eyes were the ones he'd had when he fought Edward and talked to professor Hohenheim. The eyes with a murderous intent. Not that Alfons thought he'd murder again, but it was still frightening to think about that he'd done so in the past.

Envy didn't have those eyes now though. He looked pretty normal. But Alfons still couldn't push away the unpleasant image. The last thing he wanted now was to be a burden to Envy.

"Y-You didn't have to do that," Alfons stuttered quickly. "I-I'll manage on my own; it's not your responsibility to take care of anything regarding me. You're absolutely right, and I'd never expect you to take care of me either! I'm really sorry for all the troubl—" He wanted to say more but got interrupted by a cough.

Envy ignored most of what he was saying. "Eat," he demanded putting the bowl and spoon on the bedside table. "Just look at it this way, with me being all nice and shit, you just owe me _more_," he said with a flippant shrug.

Alfons couldn't deny that he was a bit hungry and slowly accepted the bowl and spoon and began to eat. The soup was really good. It was like Envy had this hidden talent for cooking. "Thanks, Envy. It's delicious."

"Mmm," Envy grunted and then left again, he was annoyed sure, but being nice hadn't turned out bad, so he didn't want to admit it hadn't been that hard for him. But still, nice people, like the idiot were only taken advantage of, by people... people like Envy... and that pissed him off. He scowled and marched to the couch and snatched up one of his books, he grumbled and flopped down and tried to distract himself by reading once more. He didn't even realize that his cheeks had gone slightly pink from being complimented.

Alfons felt a bit better. He smiled a little and kept eating slowly until the soup was gone. It had been nice with something warm and easy to eat. He'd make it up to Envy when he was well again. In an ever so brutal way Envy sort of cared about him? He wouldn't have made him stay home in bed or made him soup if he didn't, right? Someone who didn't care would just be indifferent, but Envy was never indifferent. He had a lot of opinions about himself, Alfons, this world. Alfons realized that Envy had gone through some kind of transformation from what he'd been before and was still coping with it, but there was no harm in that. According to Edward, Envy was coldhearted and bad, but Alfons didn't see it that way. Perhaps he didn't _like_ to care, and Alfons didn't want to bother Envy with his problems either, but maybe Envy would come around to be more tolerant around people if given time. Alfons was pretty optimistic about that.

Envy didn't return to the room, he assumed Alfons would just go back to sleep, that's what sick people did usually, so he didn't bother checking in on him, he just wanted to finish the damn book.

However, Alfons had gotten enough of sleep. His desk was _right there_. He could get some work done, it couldn't be so bad? He'd just be sitting, after all!

Slowly, he made it out of bed on unsteady legs and headed over to the desk with clumsy steps. As soon as he could support himself against the desk it went a bit better and he sat down, looking through his sketches and notes to find the right place to continue.

Envy was distracted at first, but then he heard Alfons move, his eyes narrowed. If he was still sick and being stupid... He growled and went over to the bedroom, opened the door and didn't say anything when he saw Alfons sitting at his desk, crouched over the papers there. Envy scowled and then walked up behind him and then reached around and tugged the boys head back with his hand on his forehead, making Alfons jump and let out a small yelp in surprise.

"You're still _sick_," Envy snapped, he could feel the fever on him, and he was sweating, he was working too hard. "Get back in bed," he ordered fiercely.

Alfons looked up at Envy in mere astonishment. "I'm... I can work even if I'm a little sick, it's fine...!" He couldn't just sit and do nothing. He'd go insane!

"Fine," Envy said and then he grabbed all of Alfons notes then tossed them on the bed, then he glared at Alfons, he was pretty sure the idiot got the message.

Alfons looked at the notes and the back at Envy and then smiled a bit. "Alright, thank you." He got up slowly and made it over to bed again, bringing his pencil and one of the books. Working in bed could work as well, even if a desk was more fit.

Envy scoffed. "Idiot," he growled, and then left again, he was getting very angry now. He really needed to gut something. Here he is_ trying_ to be nice and the idiot goes and fucks it all up with pushing himself too hard! Was he doing this on purpose? Payback to him helping Envy? Gah! Stupid moron! Getting himself this sick! It wasn't helping anyone! He remembered back when he was a child, his father would occasionally work himself to exhaustion if he was concentrating on a big project, but after that, his mother would confine him to bed for three days. Maybe that's what Envy needed to do...

Alfons shivered and wrapped his covers closely around himself before continuing to work. His pencil was shaking a little, so the lines of his sketches didn't turn out as straight as usual. But fortunately, that wasn't very important. His head felt a bit heavy from the fever and he leaned his head back against the wall for a few seconds. It was hard to concentrate now.

Still, he forced his brain to cooperate and focus. He needed to get this done!

Envy had to calm himself down so he went to the kitchen to make some food, making food was calming. He could do that. He made a meal for himself and he even made some tea for that imbecile. After eating he brought him the tea, not bothering to knock of course. "Gate, you're impossible," he scowled at him, he was flushed with fever, and looked to be having trouble staying awake. He walked over to the bedside table, set the tea down and then he started grabbing all of Alfons research, the book, sketches and he snatched the pencil right out of his hand.

Alfons was about to thank him for the tea, but instead he gaped as Envy took all his work!

"E-Envy!" he protested. He usually didn't raise his voice, but now it was different. "What are you doing?"

Envy had it all piled in his arms, he glared darkly at the boy over the pile and then he turned around, stomping out taking it all with him, closing the door with his foot.

"You can't... wait!" Alfons crawled out of bed and followed him, clutching the door and opening it quickly after it slammed shut. "Envy, let me have my work back, please!"

Envy turned to glare death at him. "If you don't get back in bed, I will tie you to the bed posts and not let you up again until you have bedsores!" He snarled. "If it's so important to you, I'LL work on your goddamn research!" He shouted and then dropped the pile on the couch. "Now get back in the goddamned bed!"

Alfons stared at him in a combination of horror and wonder. "Envy, I really appreciate that you want to help," he said very carefully, not wanting Envy to snap at him like he had earlier. "But... it's _my_ work so I better do it myself. I _want_ to do it myself." He could trust people with anything but his research. "J-Just leave it over there. I'll continue when I'm better."

Envy rolled his eyes, typical. "Get back in bed," he repeated, even more fiercely than before. He wasn't going to talk about this, he was even more furious than before, maybe he should just tie him up and have done with it.

Alfons swallowed nervously since Envy seemed so angry and then nodded, before turning and stumbling forward a bit until reaching the bed and crawling into it and under the covers. His forehead was damp and he felt warm and cold at the same time. His breathing was ragged and raspy. He shifted and tossed around in bed a lot, not able to find a comfortable position. Eventually he forced himself to lie still and closed his eyes. Minutes later he fell into a light, feverish sleep. Odd dreams returned to haunt his mind and made him wake up dozens of times through the next hour.

Envy grumbled for a good half hour after Alfons went back to bed, he didn't know why he was so irritated really, he just was. He needed to distract himself again, he grabbed another book. If this kept up at this pace... he'd be out of books by the next day. He read, ignoring everything else, he read until he too fell asleep. His own dreams weren't very pleasant, but by sheer will he managed to sleep well.

Alfons woke up really early the next morning and kept tossing around. But this time he couldn't sleep much longer. He wished he had his research. He really missed it. It was all he could do when he was being sick at home. He wasn't well enough to go to work today either, he knew as much. But that was why it was so important to him to be able to work on his papers. He did feel a bit better than yesterday, so what would be the harm?

He slowly sat up in bed and placed his bare feet on the floor. Then he walked as silently as he could towards the door, opened it and avoided all the floorboards he knew made noises. As he had thought, Envy was fast asleep on the couch. His research laid spread out on the table. Slowly, Alfons walked over and began gathering the papers up as silently as he could. He'd stopped right in the middle of something yesterday, and it bothered him that the current task was left unfinished. If he could just finish it, he could rest again.

Envy was a very paranoid light sleeper. If he wasn't, Alfons would easily have gotten away with taking the papers until he woke up and noticed they were gone. But unluckily for dear old Al, Envy heard the slight rustle and his eyes snapped open and his hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Alfons flinched at the sudden move and stared right into Envy's fierce narrow eyes.

"If you're so eager for death, I could very well help you out," Envy hissed, the grip on Alfons' wrist as tight as a vice. "I can tell you now, that two of those calculations are _wrong _because you did them in a fever induced daze! Now get back in bed before I make it your final resting place!"

Alfons gasped, instinctively trying to pull his hand back but it was useless. There was possibly a death threat in there somewhere, but it went past him. By now he'd almost gotten used to the fact that Envy used strong words. It wasn't like he would actually hurt him, or he probably would've done so long ago... Right?

"W-What? Which calculations are wrong?!" Alfons held the papers up to his nose with his free hand, desperately looking for the mistakes. He had to fix that right away or he'd keep thinking about it forever! "I just need to–"

Envy snarled and stood, he tore the paper from Alfons' hands and dragged him back to his room, he yanked a pair of those stupid suspenders from Alfons' dresser and threw him on the bed. Before Alfons could protest, he climbed on top of him and pinned him down, grabbing his wrists and put them together, tying the straps around them and the bedpost. Alfons struggled but despite that he managed to do it, out of sheer stubbornness and rage.

"E-Envy! ENVY! Wait, please, what are you doing?!"

"Now you have no choice but to get better!" Envy snapped. "You can't die on me now, I won't let you, despite what you've planned!"

Alfons was utterly horrified, but no matter how much he struggled his body was weak in comparison to Envy's. Even if he was working on autopilot and attempted to kick him off.

The suspenders were wrapped tight around his wrists and he could do nothing to slip his hands out of the little nooses. He kept trashing for a moment before finally giving up, just lying there panting for a moment.

Then he realized that Envy had said something and stared at him in shock. What exactly had he meant? "W-What? Envy, please," he begged desperately. "I don't know what you think I've planned, but please let me go."

"No!" Envy snapped shoving his face into Alfons', and his eyes were so angry and intense that Alfons shut his eyes tightly, not daring to meet that look.

"I told you to stay!" Envy yelled. "I told you to get better! You want to die to get away, huh?! Well, I won't let you!" he snarled and then he got up headed for the door. That little idiot would stay like this, that would teach him a lesson.

Alfons opened his eyes again as Envy's weight disappeared from him, and he opened his mouth to speak again, to make Envy change his mind. But he didn't get his voice to function again before it was too late. The door slammed shut as Envy left the room, leaving him helpless.

His heart was slamming hard against his rib cage and his breath came out a bit heavy. What the hell was Envy thinking about him? Did he think he _wanted _to be sick?! This thought made him feel almost just as frustrated as the two miscalculations in his notes! "Envy, come back!" he called out hoarsely, desperately trying to get free again. "Envy!"

Envy didn't come. Some time went and it was close to dinner time. Envy stayed away until it was time for him to eat, he came back in with soup in hand and a fierce glare in his eyes. "Because you're an idiot I have to feed you, isn't that fucking _grand?_" he asked, but it was a rhetorical question.

Alfons had just given up at that point and stared blankly up in the ceiling. "You wouldn't have to if you let me go."

"I wouldn't have had to tie you up if you weren't trying to kill yourself," he snapped back, coming to sit next to him.

"I'm _not_ trying to kill myself, Envy. What in the world gave you that idea?" Alfons scowled at him for the first time, showing that he was serious. "I have yet things I need to do before I go. Do _not_ think that I would waste away my life that easily. If I didn't have much time left, I would've done anything to put that time into good use."

Envy stared at him and then gave him a look that was mockingly shocked. "_Really?_" He dragged out the word. "Then WHYEVER would you shorten your time here by pushing yourself while on your death bed?!" he demanded. "You want to stay in this world?! Well prove it, stop wasting my time with this sick shit and get the fuck better!"

"Envy, everyone gets sick once in a while, that doesn't mean they're dying of it!" Alfons returned helplessly. "It's probably just a virus, it'll go away on its own sooner or later. Now please, remove the bonds, they're hurting me." His wrists were sore from the tight straps.

"You don't get it. You're an idiot," Envy snapped and then he got off and left the room growling to himself. How did he not get it? It was simple, the thought that he was trying to kill himself, or at least make himself sicker was an easy conclusion to come to. If he refused to get better, then he obviously was trying to get worse.

"Envy!" Alfons protested weakly. He struggled and coughed again, but this time he couldn't stifle the coughing with his hands bound. After a while he gave up again and went lax. His breath was quick and sounded strangely wet.

Envy stayed away, he was too pissed to even feed him. He was going to do it later, once he found Alfons' money and got some cough medicine and some sleep medicine. Because the idiot needed them both. He was so stupid. Gah!

Envy found some in a jar, he was probably saving it for something, but too damn bad, he needed medicine. He took a handful, not really sure how to count it, but he could see the numbers, he would figure it out. He grabbed Alfons' coat and slipped it on. It was a bit big, Alfons had broad shoulders, but it was warm. He put the money in the pocket and then went out the front door, slamming it closed.

Alfons almost wanted to cry. This wasn't making him feel better, this situation was making him stressed and scared. He knew he had a sharp pair of scissors inside the drawer on his nightstand next to the bed. He moved his foot towards the drawer and attempted to open it. If he could reach it, maybe he could cut himself loose!

Then he heard the door slam, which made him even more anxious. Where was Envy going? Was he just going to leave him like this?! Envy wouldn't do that... right? Or maybe he would. Envy had seemed pretty fed up with him. Alfons grew even more desperate to get free now. He managed to get his leg in the right position and curled his toes around the handle of the drawer and pulled. The drawer opened.

Envy was standing outside of the apartment building and now had no idea where the hell he needed to go. The apothecary? Did they still have those? That's where mother had gone when he was sick as a child, surely they had advanced this many centuries and on the other side of the gate, right? He frowned and looked around, great, just great. Maybe if he just walked a little ways he'd find somewhere. So he did, he went walking, checking stores and seeing what was inside through the front window. So far, no luck.

Edward had just left the library, but for some reason he didn't feel comfortable just walking home. He wanted to make sure Alfons was doing alright. He didn't like the thought of having Envy living underneath the same roof as him. But before he reached Alfons' apartment, he noticed Envy walking around and glaring through the windows to different stores. That was a bit strange. It was getting dark out and the stores were about to close. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Envy was looking for something specific. He raised his eyebrows. What was going on exactly? He walked closer towards him until he was in front of Envy. "...What are you doing?"

Envy had been in deep thought and didn't notice at first but when he did he jumped, he glared at Ed and took a step back, despite himself. "None of your business, pipsqueak," he snapped, "Now go away."

Edward let out a small snort. He hadn't really expected much else. "Sure thing. I'm going to see Alfons." He pocketed his hands and kept walking.

Envy's heart froze. "No!" he said and grabbed Ed to hold him back. Then he realized that _that _was probably exceedingly suspicious.

Edward stopped and scowled at Envy, thinking that sounded suspicious indeed. "You better explain why not."

"I... he's... he's sick," Envy said urgently, flushing in exertion. Why was he telling the pipsqueak this? "I... can't find medicine..." he mumbled.

Edward studied Envy's face at the elaboration. Was Envy really out looking for medicine? That was... different. However, he could be lying. "What kind of sick is he?"

"Coughing, feverish... delusional, more idiotic and stubborn than you," Envy grumbled, and then put his hand in the pocket and pulled out the money. "He refuses to stay in bed, works on his dumb rockets and just keeps getting worse, I... uh... tied him to the bed," he said and flushed, why was he still talking?! He needed to shut the hell up!

Edward raised his eyebrows again. Oh shit... poor Alfons. Envy wasn't lying, after all it seemed. "Idiot," he mumbled. "Follow me, I'll help you find the medicine. We need to hurry. It closes in about five minutes." He began walking fast in the opposite direction. They'd better get back to Alfons a little _fast._

"Call me an idiot one more time and I'll crush your bones, pipsqueak," Envy croaked. "Sleeping pills too, he can't sleep," he then added, like he hadn't just threatened to crush anything. "He wakes up in the middle of the night coughing and wakes me up!" he grumbled and then hopped a bit to follow after Ed.

"Then stop calling me pipsqueak, idiot." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey, pipsqueak, isn't your leg fake?" Envy asked as they walked. Shorty looked like he was walking pretty normal, but occasionally there was a limp.

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled. "But people aren't supposed to find out." Whenever he was out he'd make some extra effort to 'look normal'.

"They don't like cripples here?" Envy asked. "So, did you show up without an arm and a leg?" he wondered, trying hard to imagine Ed flailing around with only two limbs, but his lips twitched.

They had reached a place called the _Apotheke_ and he followed Ed into the store and looked around, it looked pretty much the same, except there were more pills, and less herbs, though there was some tea too, Alfons had been running low. He grabbed a box and followed Ed again.

"My automail stopped working," Edward explained, lowering his voice as they were inside among other people. "Hohenheim developed a more simple type."

Envy flinched at that name, great, even when trying he couldn't get the fuck away from him. First he wants to find him and then can't and now he wants to get away and can't. How fucked up was that?

Ed looked through the shelves for a decent cough medicine. He didn't mention that cripples were hardly even accepted as a human being, especially in Germany. He wasn't comfortable with Envy knowing that. Eventually he came by what he was looking for. "This should be good for his cough," he said, pulling out a bottle of cough syrup. "But he needs to take it three times a day, after meals."

"If he _ate_ that would be easy," Envy grumbled. He made the food and he was too busy not doing what Envy wanted. Annoying. "Fine, and then the sleeping medicine?"

Edward was skeptical to that. "He doesn't need that. If the cough calms down he'll get to sleep easier." Sleep medicine was more like a drug than a medicine in his books.

"Fine, then get it for _me_,_ I_ want to sleep," Envy growled. He wouldn't use it though, he wouldn't depend on drugs, and he was too paranoid for that.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's over there." He pointed at the shelf further away. "Just pick one fast so we can go!" He was worried about Alfons being alone and tied to the bed. Stupid, stupid Envy.

Envy stared at him, how the hell was _he_ supposed to pick one out? He didn't know anything about them! "Whatever," he grumbled. "Give me," he held out his hand for the cough medicine, he had to pay for it and the tea, and then Ed could scram.

Edward handed him the cough medicine and then went to wait impatiently by the door.

Envy went to the counter, and put his items on the counter, luckily there wasn't much trouble and he had his purchases in a paper bag, then he was walking out of the store and ready to head back to the apartment. He frowned at Ed as he noticed that he was still there. "Go away," he said.

"No way," Edward said, following him closely. Really, it was nice of Envy to go out and find medicine for Alfons. But it seemed like it was more for Envy's own sake that Alfons got better than Alfons'. Besides, Edward couldn't bring himself to trust him. Never. "I told you, I'm going to see him."

Envy glared at him, he wouldn't be able to say anything to make Ed change his mind. He growled and then whipped around marching towards the apartment. This was a pain in the ass!

Edward ignored Envy's glares. The fact that he didn't want him to come along only made him more determined to come along. He had to make sure Alfons would be alright. Maybe he'd even have to make Envy move out from there at this rate. He decided, once Alfons got better he'd probably take Envy in himself instead so Alfons wouldn't have to deal with him.

Envy growled almost the whole way back to the apartment, he threw open the door when he entered and then marched over to the kitchen. He tossed the bag on the table and started grabbing food, he was angry so he was going to cook. It's how it worked.

Edward went directly for Alfons' bedroom, only to stop and gasp, eyes wide. He hadn't expected the sight that met him. The bed was empty and on the pillow laid a pair of scissors, a ruined pair of suspenders, and the most disturbing part – a big stain of _blood._ "Alfons?!" Edward's heart started racing. There was no answer.

Alfons was _gone._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alfons?!" Edward called again. Still no answer.

He hadn't felt this uneasy since before he got to this world. His first thought was that Alfons could've hurt himself either on purpose or on accident. But there was no blood on the scissors. The blood was located on the bed sheet, right where his head would've been. Alfons couldn't have hurt himself. Alfons was so like his little brother, and not like _that _at all. Then his second guess was that Envy had lied to him, and his fists clenched. Had _Envy_ hurt him?

Envy heard the calling, and frowned. It wasn't that bad was it? He left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom, where he found Ed and no Alfons. Despite the fact that he had seen blood a lot throughout his life, which he'd even enjoyed playing with before, seeing that stain where Alfons had been made him feel unusually queasy.

"Envy," Edward's voice was low and foreboding. "Do you know anything about this?"

Envy quickly caught on what he was thinking. "N-No! Why would I know?! I've been outside with you for the last hour, you big idiot!" he shrieked, his voice getting more and more panicked. Though he could see why Edward would think he'd done something like this.

Edward stared at him for a moment, deciding that it didn't really add up. Envy had told him he'd tied up Alfons to the bed to keep him rest, and if he'd physically hurt him he wouldn't have agreed to let Ed come and find out, right? But Edward was still very wary around Envy. If Envy was trying to fool him and attack him unguarded, it wouldn't work. Ed was always on guard. "We need to find him," he said.

They began looking around the apartment for him, but the apartment was small and didn't have that many places to hide, and soon they found out that the only other possible place Alfons could be was in the bathroom. And the door was locked. "Alfons!" Edward called again, knocking on the door. "It's Ed, come out!" Why hadn't he responded yet?

Envy had followed Ed to the bathroom door and stared at him in silence, still feeling jumbled about all this. What the hell was going on? "Idiot! If you don't come out right now, the pipsqueak's gonna break down the door!" he yelled. He couldn't break down the door himself, but Ed probably could. He also refused to sound scared, but he was... this wasn't _his _fault... was it?

Edward laid his ear against the door, hearing merely some slight movement. He had a very bad feeling about this. It didn't make sense that Alfons wouldn't want to come out. Maybe he couldn't?

"I'm coming in!" he warned. "Step back," he told Envy, and to his light surprise Envy listened to him for once.

First he used his shoulder. That didn't work. Then he tried his metal foot and kicked hard a couple of times, and that did the trick. The lock got torn up and the door swung open. His heart was beating fast. He didn't really know what he'd expected. At least they'd found Alfons.

Alfons sat on the floor by the sink, resting his back against the wall. His eyes were halfway closed and he looked really pale. He looked really sick and unable to stand on his own. Feeling really worried, Edward hurried over to him and knelt in front of him. "Hey, are you hurt?"

Alfons' forehead was damp. He had a high fever and was barely conscious. He managed to show Ed a shaky hand. There was more blood in his palm.

Edward frowned and pulled up Alfons' sleeves, turning his hand around to look where he was bleeding from. He had to make sure the injury wasn't caused by Alfons himself, even if he didn't want to believe that he was capable of that. But when he didn't find any wounds, he was a bit at loss. "Alfons, where are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

Envy stared, Alfons hadn't actually hurt himself, right? That wouldn't be like him. He felt like he knew the boy that well. Envy looked at him closely, was that blood... on his lip? At that Envy barged into the bathroom and knocked Ed aside. "You're going to die!" he yelled in panic. "You pushed yourself too hard! I told you to STAY!" He was getting really worked up, he had tried, he really had, and still, he was bad at this! So much for trying to be nice!

Alfons stared at Envy with blank blue eyes, before tears started welling up in them. "I'm... sorry," he managed, his voice weak and hoarse.

Edward sat up with an annoyed look after being knocked over. "Envy, shut up! Don't yell at him like that! It's not his fault he's sick!" His worry was growing though. If there was no wound, where had the blood come from?

"Yes it is! If he'd just listened to me he wouldn't be this sick!" Envy yelled at Ed. "He's coughing up blood! It's_ his_ fault he didn't stay in bed and relax! I _told _him to!" he yelled, now getting very aggravated and tugging at his hair in pure frustration. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I told you to stay!"

Edward's eyes widened. Alfons was coughing it up? Well, that explained some things. He'd been wrong about Envy hurting Alfons and felt a bit bad for a second. But now they had more important things to do. Now he wasn't even sure who he was supposed to help first. Envy was acting like a lunatic and needed to calm the hell down! He was scaring Alfons even more! "Envy, I said shut the hell up!" he snapped, cutting through Envy's yelling. "We need to get him to a hospital _quick_, okay?"

Envy hadn't mentioned that Alfons had coughed up blood before, so he guessed that was new. And not very normal. Rather extremely serious. "I'm calling them. Hopefully they can come here and pick us up. Look after him!" Edward got up, regretting that he had to leave Alfons with Envy for even a minute, but this was an emergency. He hurried out to get to the phone.

Envy growled after Ed, he hated that the shrimp was right, but he was. He took a deep breath and then grabbed a towel and started wiping the blood off of Alfons, muttering darkly under his breath. "Idiot... I tried to help you, and this is what happens. If you didn't want me here you should have just said so," he growled. "Idiot..." He wiped his mouth, and hand, and then tossed the towel aside and then glared at him. "I know I'm not good at this, but you could have been a hell of a lot more subtle."

Alfons was in a feverish daze, barely aware of what was going on around him. He leaned his head back against the wall again, almost feeling too tired to even sit. But he did register most of Envy's words. "But..." he whispered. "I didn't want... to be a burden... to you."

"Yeah, that's _my_ job! And well guess what, you're being one right now, next time just _do _what I tell you!" Envy growled, rubbing his forehead. It was giving him a headache; he should have grabbed some pain medication while he was at it.

Alfons' breath was heavy and raspy. He clutched the front of his own shirt, his face squinting up like he was in pain. "Envy... I want you... to be here..." he managed. Then he fell over on the floor, unconscious.

"Why?" Envy grunted, and then sighed, what a time to pass out... the idiot.

Two seconds later Edward returned in a hurry. "An ambulance is on the way. We need to make sure he's—" He interrupted himself as he noticed Alfons was unconscious. "Envy, you idiot, don't just sit there! You were supposed to take care of him!" How stupid of him to count on Envy for even a minute. Visibly annoyed, Edward made sure Alfons was breathing and then moved him onto his side into a recovery position.

"I wiped up the blood! What else was I supposed to do! Make all of his booboos go away?! And don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Envy snapped, glaring at Ed.

"YES you were," Edward snarled. "You're a human now, get a heart!" He grabbed a towel from the wall and rose to soak it in cold water. Then he knelt down next to Alfons again and held the cold cloth against his forehead. If only the ambulance could get there faster!

"Fuck you!" Envy screeched. Envy knew how to torture people, not help them survive! He was doing his goddamned best, he didn't know how to do these things, no one ever taught him how. Ed was an idiot to think otherwise. He got up and stomped away, feeling pretty scorned, what else had he been supposed to do? He didn't know, he had gotten him medicine, he was trying to make him better! And what did having a heart have to do with it? He had one, he was human, the stupid pipsqueak didn't know what he was talking about.

After some minutes the ambulance personnel came with a stretcher and brought Alfons out of the apartment on it. Despite how tall Alfons was he looked pretty small and fragile on the stretcher. Edward began following after them, but stopped in the door and turned back to Envy. "...Are you coming or what?"

Envy looked away. "Apparently I don't know what the fuck I'm doing! So why bother trying?!" he growled, he wasn't sure why, but what Ed had said earlier still hurt.

"Don't be such an ass," Edward groaned. He hesitated a bit, realizing that he might have hurt Envy's feelings. He _had_ tried, at least... "Look, Alfons would've wanted you to come so, let's go." Then he went to keep up with the ambulance people, hoping Envy wouldn't keep sulking forever.

Envy bit his lip, and then after a moment he followed after them. Alfons had said he wanted him there... but he didn't know why. He hadn't exactly been the best of roommate, but... he had been trying, he just didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Edward went ahead and told the ambulance personnel that they were Alfons' brothers, wanting to be sure they wouldn't leave them out on any information about his condition.

The hospital was a fifteen minute drive away and they brought Alfons right into the emergency room. Ed and Envy were told to wait in the common waiting room. Edward sighed and sank into a chair. Now they just had to wait...

Envy couldn't sit otherwise he'd go crazy, so he paced, walking back and forth, grumbling to himself, and scowling at random passerby. He was going to wear a hole in the floor.

Edward gazed at him and let out another sigh, but he didn't say anything. At least Envy was capable of being worried. He was really impressed, actually. Alfons had done wonders to him in only a couple of days... Maybe Envy was changeable, after all. Though, he wouldn't believe that just yet. The question was how much.

After what seemed like hours, a nurse came up to them. "Are you Heiderich's brothers?"

Envy shot a look at Ed, he hadn't been listening, but he would let Ed deal with this shit, he was more likely to yell at them than anything else.

Edward stood up fast and nodded. "Yeah. How is he?"

The nurse looked pretty serious, shit this really _was _serious. Edward had had a faint hope that it had just been a one-time thing...

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said. "Your brother is suffering from lung cancer. It is deadly. The success rate of living through it is very small. I'm really sorry."

Her words swam to Envy's ears like they were said under water. Cancer? Deadly? "Lung... cancer?" Envy said, he wasn't sure what that was, but he got the feeling that it was bad. Really, really bad. "What's going to happen then?" he demanded, frowning.

Edward's eyes were wide and he couldn't even speak. He slowly sat back down in the chair. It was even worse than he'd expected... The nurse offered them a practiced sympathetic look. "There's not much we can do. It's an incurable disease... We can only keep him under surveillance here for a day or two and give him some medicine for the pain."

Edward frowned. ...Was that really all?

"You mean he's going to _die?_ Really _die?_" Envy asked, what how could that work? Incurable, that meant nothing good. "He's not _supposed_ to die!"

"I'm sorry..." the nurse repeated. "He could get better for a while, or he could get worse. But yes, he's going to die. There's no telling how long it will take. The best we can do is to make him comfortable during the time he has left."

Edward took some deep breaths as he took in the information. Alfons... He didn't deserve this. Why _him_ of all people? "Is there really not anything you can do?" he pressed.

"Yeah!" Envy said. "Open him up and get rid of it! Isn't that what doctors do?!"

"The tumor is located inside his lung. We can't reach it," the nurse said. "If we do it'll only kill him faster."

"That's it, we just leave him to die?" Envy continued, disgusted, was this how humans treated their sick? "There's nothing you can do? That's pathetic!" he snapped.

"We still have a lot to learn about these kinds of conditions," the nurse said. "We'll prescribe him some medication that will make it easier for him."

Edward was feeling the same frustration as Envy, but he bit his teeth together. "...When can we see him?"

"You can see him now," the nurse said. "It's this way..."

Envy marched after the nurse, his fists were clenched in his frustration and anger, his face scrunched up. "Damn doctors don't know shit," he muttered to himself.

Edward couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with Envy for once. But this was fucked up!

The nurse showed them the way to a door where Alfons' room was. "Here it is."

Edward went inside with Envy and the nurse closed the door behind them, giving them some time alone. Alfons was lying in bed, his eyes closed. He was connected to a monitor and looked to be sleeping.

Envy stared at the bed for a full minute before he scowled angrily and then turned around and left the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He just couldn't handle it.

Edward frowned at the door as Envy left. "...Envy." He seemed actually genuinely upset over Alfons' severe condition. He went over to the bed and sat down by it, gently placing his flesh hand on Alfons'. It was awfully cold, and he squeezed it a bit. Alfons really felt like a younger brother since he was so much like Al. It was almost like he was losing his little brother for the second time...

After some moments tiredness was slowly crawling over him. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. It was still early in the morning and they hadn't slept anything that night. After another minute Edward drifted off in the chair, his hand still on Alfons'.

Envy didn't know where to go so he paced around the hall a few times, ignoring the nurses, and then he went to the door, his hand reached out to open it, but then it dropped to his side. What was he supposed to do? Was this all really his fault…?

His head thudded gently against the door, and then he turned and slipped to the floor, his head between his knees and his arms wrapped around him. It always was his fault, everything was his fault, it was his fault mother went off and changed and why father didn't want him any more... It was his fault Alfons was dying. He just knew it.

A few hours went before Edward opened the door and almost stumbled right into Envy. "Idiot, what are you sitting _there _for?" he sighed. "Alfons is awake. He wants to see you."

Envy frowned up at Ed. You'd think with him being so short he'd be able to tell where his feet went, but apparently not. "Wait… what? Why?" he asked, frowning more deeply. If he kept that up, it would be a permanent expression on his face. Why would Alfons want to see him?

"Because he said so," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Ask him yourself." How the hell Alfons even had any patience at all left for Envy was beyond him.

Envy scowled at Ed and then stood, going into the hospital room with a huff. Though the moment he saw Alfons he deflated. He looked so... pathetic. He walked over to the bed and stood there, waiting.

Alfons was sitting up in bed, looking very weary but there was a small smile on his face as he saw Envy come in. "Envy... I just... wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. And I'm sorry for not always listening." He looked down at the covers, his fingers clutching around it slightly. "Turns out you were right. I am dying."

Envy felt himself tense up. It _was_ his fault! "No," he said quietly. "I lied! You're not dying! So you can stop right now!" he demanded. "You're not allowed to die!"

Edward had been slightly surprised by Envy's words, but remained silent where he leaned against the wall by the door, oblivious to the fact that Envy was blaming himself. It was just unusual for Envy to care about someone else.

Alfons looked up at Envy again, his eyes sad but despite the bad news he'd gotten he wanted to stay collected. "Envy... No one can do anything about it. I have a tumor inside my lung. It's... a bit hard to take in, but I accept it. It's just how it is. I... still have some time." He frowned, blue eyes determined. "I'll get better so I can finish the rocket first." That was what mattered to him now. Finish the rocket, before he died. He had a definite goal he needed to reach. He had never felt so short on time before, but he refused to go without having accomplished anything. "I have to."

Envy growled at him. "And then what? You're gonna just give up after that? That's _pathetic!_ Well, I hope you never finish your dumb rocket, then you won't have to be a pussy and die!" he snarled and then he whipped around and headed towards the door.

Alfons looked hurt at him and looked down again. ...Was he... being a coward?

Edward snapped. Envy wasn't allowed to talk to Alfons in that way! "Envy, you bastard!" He lunged out his fist and hit Envy in the face, making him stumble back by the impact. "Apologize to him, right now!"

"E-Edward!" Alfons gasped.

Envy landed on his ass and glared up at Ed, feeling his cheek pulse. "Make me!" he snapped in anger. "Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled as he stood up. "I tried! Don't—" He growled and then pushed Ed in his confusion of feelings. He didn't want to feel guilty but he did. And angry, upset, and hopeless.

Edward's back hit the wall, but he pushed himself forward again to lunge at Envy once more. "Fine, then I'll make you!" He tackled Envy to the floor and pinned him down, lifting his fist ready to hit him again. "Say it, or you'll be glad you're at the hospital already!"

Alfons stared helplessly at them. Not this again…! "Please, stop fighting! Edward, calm down!"

Envy struggled against the stronger male, he wouldn't give in, because he wasn't sorry. He wasn't going to apologize to make Ed feel better, even if it did save him from getting beaten.

"No!" he hissed. Alfons wasn't supposed to die... it had been an empty threat. He wasn't really going to kill him. Here, as a human, he wouldn't have any way of covering it up, so he wouldn't try, and he hadn't really wanted to, he was providing him with a place to live and food to eat, he wouldn't have that if he died.

"How can you say that to him after everything he's done for you?!" Edward shouted. "You're just a damned ungrateful bastard!"

Alfons had had enough and disconnected himself from the monitor. Damn those two for always fighting and hurting each other. He got out of bed in a hurry and before Edward could protest, he pulled him away from Envy.

Edward fell back, still staring angrily at Envy, and Alfons sank to his knees between them, his arms stretching out to each of them to keep them apart. He struggled to hold back the warmth of tears behind his eyes. "Please don't... This is my own fault," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He glanced back at Envy. "You don't have to apologize, Envy. And Ed... you don't have to stand up for me. I can do that myself."

Envy looked away and Edward frowned, looking down to the floor.

Envy hated this, why couldn't he have just died in that alley? That would have made things so much easier for everyone. "Whatever... when can we go home?" he grumbled, not really fully comprehending what he was saying. Calling Alfons' apartment 'home'. He just wanted things to... not... be like... _this._

Alfons smiled softly. "I can go home tomorrow. You can go home right away. Wait for me there, okay?"

"You do—" His mouth snapped shut, changing his mind, and then he nodded. "Hate hospitals," he mumbled and then stood up.

Edward got up and helped Alfons back into bed. He didn't say anything more about Envy and Alfons was relieved of that.

Envy went back to the apartment and decided to make more food, he needed another distraction, but they would need to go shopping soon.

* * *

The next day Edward took Alfons back home in a taxi. He had decided he'd stay as long as Alfons wanted him to. No matter how much he accepted Envy, Edward didn't like the way Envy was acting. The words he'd said had hurt Alfons, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He supported the taller blond with his arm over his shoulder as they came inside the apartment.

"We're home," Alfons announced a bit weakly, but with a mild smile. It was much better being back home than being stuck at the hospital all day long. If they couldn't do anything more for him, there was really no point staying there. It would only make him depressed.

Envy didn't even look up from his book, from the couch. "Food, kitchen," he grunted, and then went back to reading.

"I got it," Edward said. "Get in bed first," he told Alfons and supported him all the way inside the bedroom.

Alfons obliged and slipped into bed under the covers. "Thanks."

Envy peeked over the top of his book, Alfons didn't look like he was going to drop dead any time soon, but still... He saw Ed come out of the bedroom and hurriedly hid behind his book again. He didn't need to deal with the little brat.

Edward headed for the kitchen, wondering what Envy had made. He had no idea the bastard could cook...

But Envy could indeed cook, although not much. He'd found some cook books and had tried to make some German dish with potatoes. It hadn't turned out too bad.

Edward looked into the pot, first a bit suspicious, but it didn't smell bad or burned or anything, and it didn't look poisonous either, so he guessed it was fine. He grabbed a spoon and tasted it first, just to be sure. After confirming that it was safe to eat it, he grabbed a plate and served a big portion of food for Alfons. The guy had to eat more, he had lost a lot of weight in only a few days. Even he could tell. He headed back towards the bedroom, completely ignoring Envy on the way.

"Here," he said, offering Alfons the plate. "I tried it and I'm still here, so I guess it's fine." He tried to be funny, but didn't know if it worked.

Alfons simply smiled and accepted the plate. He kept being impressed with Envy's cooking skills. He suspected that Envy hadn't cooked much before, so he definitely had talents for it.

Envy tried to ignore Ed as well, but, he couldn't relax with him around, it just wasn't physically possible for him. He could hear their voices vibrating, but he had no idea what was being said, he squeezed himself tighter onto the couch and tried harder to concentrate on his book. But he couldn't concentrate. What were they being so chatty about anyway? Idiots. He growled a little to himself, wishing the pipsqueak could just get lost already!

Alfons ate slowly, and Edward was pleased to see that he had some appetite. "Apropos food," he said. "You seem to be pretty out of it by now. I'll go do some shopping for you."

"You don't have to do that," Alfons said. "I can..."

"No. Write me a list, I'll get it for you." Edward stretched for a sheet of paper and a pencil, and Alfons gave in with a sigh.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll pay you back."

A few moments later Edward left the apartment with the shopping list. If he came back and found out that Envy had been unpleasant towards Alfons again while being gone, he'd fucking throw him out of the place no matter what both of them said.

Envy watched Ed leave and almost sighed with relief. Then he got up and nearly tip-toed to Alfons' room. He peeked in and saw him eating, a wry smile graced his face. "I don't really know what it's called," he said. "But you had the cook books..." he muttered. He didn't know what to say or do anymore, he felt kind of lost.

Alfons beamed at him. "It's very good! Thank you, Envy. Hospital food isn't really my favorite, so this was a nice surprise." He kept eating, small bites at a time.

"Hospital food hasn't improved in the last four hundred years," Envy remarked. "I don't think it ever will." He cleared his throat a little. "You're... not going to..." He stopped midsentence and turned away and looked like he was going to leave.

Alfons paused eating and looked up, cocking his head. "...Envy?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly, his face went pink and then he marched over to the food. "Are you done? Do you want more?!" he demanded and didn't wait for a reply he took his plate, which still had some food on it.

Alfons opened his mouth to kindly decline, but then it was too late any he didn't have a heart to. Envy was already running out of the room to pile on some more. He could take care of Alfons, just as well as anyone else! He'd prove it.

Alfons smiled softly. Envy had worked really hard to make him this food, so he'd intended to eat it.

Envy came back with a plate full of food again he shoved it to Alfons and then turned around. He was trying not to get flustered but he obviously was.

Alfons looked up at him as he accepted the plate, slightly amused. Was Envy... flustered? "Thank you," he said and continued to eat. "You know, maybe you have a natural talent for cooking. I don't mean to be rude, but you haven't cooked much before, right? It's an art, just like rocketry. You're really good at it." He had another bite, smiling as he ate. He wondered if Envy had never gotten a compliment like that before, the way he was acting. Though, he genuinely deserved some praise, Alfons thought.

Envy was pretty certain his whole body had gone pink. He _hadn't _gotten a compliment before, not a genuine one, not in... far too long. "Cooking is for women to do!" he squeaked instead and then cleared his throat again. "Are you calling me a girl?!" he tried to sound angry, but even that was strained, he'd just been complimented! It was hard to be angry over that.

Alfons frowned. "No, and that's not true, Envy. It's just a myth that cooking is for women. Cooking is for everyone." He smiled again. "I like to cook too, it's just that I'm not very good at it. I can make a few things and I keep making the same things all the time without trying anything new. You on the other hand seem very creative with food. But for me it's just how it's always been while living here alone." He sighed. "I accept things easily, don't I? Maybe a little too easily." He knew he was rambling a little... but Envy was in his own way an easy person to talk to.

Envy's eyes crossed, well it wasn't fair when the idiot just went all nice on him. Uhg. "Fine, I guess you want me to cook from now on...? We need more food though... running out," he muttered, he supposed he didn't mind. Cooking wasn't all that bad, and he was thinking of trying to make some of that strudel he'd seen. It looked good. "Yes, you're an idiot," Envy agreed readily.

Alfons chuckled a little. "I didn't mean it like that. I can cook for you too, of course. I promised you baked potato… and I make a really good fricassee!" Then he suddenly turned serious again. "...But, I think it's good if you get some practice in it. I might not... be here that much longer. It'll make it easier knowing that you'll be alright."

Envy glared at him at that. "Shut up," he said. "I'll cook, just... shut up." He didn't want to hear about that, or talk about it or think about it, maybe if he ignored it, it wouldn't happen.

Alfons' expression softened. "You'll... stay here, right? Even if I'm sick. It's a bit less lonely." He didn't hope Envy would feel like he _had to_ do things for him because he was sick.

Envy grunted. "Where else would I go?" he mumbled. "I ain't going anywhere," he said, feeling his cheeks still being more heated than usual.

"You're not obligated to take care of me…" Alfons added.

"I know that," Envy replied. "But who else will take care of you and your sad ass, huh?"

"Who indeed..." Alfons chuckled a little. It actually sounded like Envy didn't mind anymore. Alfons really appreciated that. But he'd try not to be too much of a burden anyway. "How do you like the books you borrowed, by the way? You've been reading a lot."

He shrugged. "Almost done. I'm a fast reader, some are better than some, some are crap a few have been good," he said noncommittally.

Alfons laughed a little. "Yes, I agree with you there. There are some books that can be really boring. On the other hand, I read a lot of nonfiction books. Maybe _I'm _the one who's boring."

"I suppose I won't argue with you when you're right," Envy said with a straight face, and then his mouth twitched, he was trying to hold back a grin.

Alfons stuck his tongue out at him. "Can't say the same about you, though. You're never afraid to say what you think. I admire that actually." He smiled.

Envy blinked at him. "Huh?" was all he could manage. Admire? He had said he _admired_ him? "But... why?"

"Well, of course one has to be careful when being too honest. Not everyone has the guts to be honest when it might hurt the other person, but maybe the other person needs to hear the truth sometimes," Alfons said sincerely. "Therefore I think it's important to say what you think, not necessarily what the other person wants to hear."

Envy shook his head. He only told the truth when he knew it would cause someone pain, that's what he was all about, he couldn't have what they had so he took it away and made them feel like dirt, beneath him. He was _Envy_, that was what he did. "Yeah sure, and you're too nice," he said, he couldn't think of anything insulting to say. He was too tired.

"You look tired," Alfons observed. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Yeah," he agreed, and then sighed. "Are you done?" he asked, pointing to the plate. Alfons had stopped eating a while ago. "I'll put the rest away." He took it when Alfons nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Envy."

Edward had gotten back a while ago. He had heard them talking and hadn't wanted to disturb them. Seemed like Envy was behaving himself fine now, and decided that he wouldn't have to throw him out. For now. He was in the kitchen, putting away the groceries. He only smiled slightly as Envy came in.

Envy almost froze when he saw Ed but he kept going and started putting the extra food away, frowning. "Why are you smiling?" he asked frowning even more deeply. He didn't want Ed to smile... it just brought up too much for him to handle.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not smiling." He gazed at Envy, a little unsuccessful in hiding the slight smile. Oh well, whatever Alfons was doing to Envy it was working. At least between Alfons and Envy. Edward knew stuff would never change between Envy and himself. They'd always be what you'd call enemies. But perhaps not on the same level as in Amestris. It was all just pointless now. They would always be stuck here, without alchemy or other powers.

Envy snorted and muttered a few things in Xingese. He put the rest of the food away, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he scowled and turned away and returned to the couch, picked up his book and hid behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days went by and Alfons started getting a bit better. Within a week he was back at work. The medication had helped so he was physically strong enough to keep working with the rocket. It was really important to him to keep doing that.

Edward had gone home, but had promised to visit in the weekend to see how things were going and help out around the house. He didn't seem to mind so Alfons didn't protest against it. Edward had quickly become like an older brother to him.

Alfons had never forgotten Envy's words about not giving up. He was more determined than ever to finish the current project, and after that, then he'd keep going. He wasn't going to accept the end before it came. Envy probably wasn't aware of this, but he was the one who had made Alfons realize this.

Thursday afternoon Alfons came home, but he felt a bit different than the last previous days. He had coughed again on the way and his chest had started hurting. He'd better just take his medication and not mention it to Envy. He didn't want him to grow hysteric.

Envy looked up from one of his new books from the library, as Alfons came home. "There's food on the table," he said and then went back to his book, he didn't see anything wrong. Yet.

"Thank you!" Alfons said as he took off his jacket and hung it up before heading for the kitchen. He took his medication, liking to do that when no one looked. It was sort of reminding everyone of how sick he was.

Envy had started to relax as Alfons had gotten better, like things may actually get back to normal, except Ed occasionally stopping by, and that kind of irritated Envy. He was completely capable of taking care of things! Ed didn't have to be here, but Alfons had to go and be all smiley... the idiot. Envy might have been a little bit jealous. Alfons and Edward had become friends so easily and they were sucking up to each other like girls! Alfons was _his_ roommate, not Ed's. He could go fuck off with the old bastard and leave them alone!

Envy grumbled and looked up at Alfons as he stepped into the kitchen, and frowned, why was he even bothering to care this much? He sighed, he supposed it was already too late. He just didn't know what to do, he was so desperate to keep Alfons alive that he was acting less and less assholish lately. Though of course, he was one anyway, it was just his personality... as a homunculus. As a human... well he'd been... he'd been a lot like Alfons. Not like he'd ever let him know that.

Just still... why was all of this going on? He hated having to think so much when books were so much more soothing to his mind. He groaned and flopped over on the couch, _why me? _

Alfons looked into the pot. Envy had made something new again. He was good with experimenting with food and Alfons happily served himself. He hoped he'd get hungrier when he began eating. He decided to keep Envy company in the living room and went to sit down in the chair, cocking his head at Envy's flopped position.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Envy flailed, he'd been too caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Alfons had come into the living room. He'd even dropped the book in the process. He sighed and picked it up again. "Yes, just... just... thinking how dumb you are," he tried, but it lacked conviction, and it was pretty obvious, so Envy scowled instead. "It makes me tired!" he tried again, but it was more comical than it was insulting.

Alfons looked at him for a moment, before starting to laugh. "You shouldn't think so much then. My dumbness is going to start influencing you," he teased. He sat back comfortably and began eating, a secretive smile lingering on his face.

Envy stared for a full minute before he started spluttering. "Wh-what?!" he squeaked, "It would not!" he glared and then threw one of the couch pillows at Alfons, but missed. "Eat your food!"

Alfons laughed again, only to get interrupted by a few deep coughs. "...I am eating," he eventually managed.

Envy frowned at the coughs. "Well, eat more, you look like a stick," he grumbled, grabbing his book again and hiding behind it with a few muttered Cretan curses.

Alfons quietly continued to eat, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Envy was right, he had lost some weight lately. But it was hard to do something about it. He had eaten a lot more before, but now, he just couldn't. He did try his best though.

Envy frowned at him for a bit and then stood up and went into the kitchen grabbed something and then brought it back out. He set a plate down next to Alfons, it had a slice of apple pie on it. "Eat," he said, and then went over to the couch and sat down, grabbing his book once more.

"You made apple pie?" Alfons asked, impressed. "You're really developing your cooking skills lately." He smiled gently and then took a bite of apple pie on his fork instead. It was actually easier to eat something cold. He ate another small bite. "It's really good."

Envy grunted, but sunk down lower in the couch, hiding his face, which had heated at the compliments. "Yeah yeah," he mumbled, and then he sighed. "So what do you do at work?" he asked, he couldn't concentrate on his book while Alfons was in the room.

Alfons brightened up at the question. "The latest rocket type is developing. I'm responsible for the engine and the fuel, and there's going to be a demonstration next week. If the project is a success the engine of the rocket will be strong and fast enough to bring a satellite up into space. It'll make it easier to transfer signals on earth. The technology is amazing! You should totally come to see the demonstration."

Envy shrugged, "Whatever, I haven't been out of the apartment in a long time," he said which was more or less agreement. Damn the idiot for being so passionate in his craft, he was too much like him. It wasn't okay... "So, you have to work with chemicals?" he asked, giving Alfons a sharp look.

"Well... yes," Alfons said hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

Envy frowned, he didn't want to bring anything up, but against his will his eyes glanced down at Alfons' chest. "Nothing," he said curtly. "Just don't be stupid."

Alfons shrugged and kept eating half of the slice of apple pie. But then he couldn't get down another bite. "I'm sorry, but I'm full," he said, a bit ashamed for not eating all of it. "It's really good though."

Envy looked at the unfinished food. Already? "One more," he demanded.

Alfons looked at him and sighed. "But... okay." He slowly forced down another bite of pie. He used a long time to chew and swallow, like the food was growing in his mouth. But eventually he managed to get it down.

Envy frowned, he wasn't satisfied, there was still too much food left on the plates. He stood up and went over to Alfons, he took the fork and stabbed a piece of the cake and put it into his own mouth. Then he grabbed Alfons' chin, and yanked him forward, the action opened his mouth. Envy's own came down on his and he pushed the other piece of pie in it and held it there, waiting for Alfons to swallow.

Alfons's eyes went wide in surprise and at first he didn't even understand what Envy was doing. It wasn't before after a few seconds, as their mouths pressed together and food was pushed into his mouth, that he instinctively began to struggle. "Mmh!" But in the end he had to swallow it all down so he wouldn't choke.

Envy pulled back with a smirk. "At least now I know how to make you eat," he said and then grabbed the plates and went back to the kitchen, to save the food, no need to waste food.

Alfons had sunk down in the chair, his hand touching his lips and his eyes still wide in shock.

That... had come out of nowhere. He had never expected that in a million years. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and he had completely lost the ability to speak.

Envy cleaned the dishes and put them away and came back out to the living room and cocked his head as he looked at Alfons, he looked a bit startled. "Don't tell me that was your first 'kiss'?" he said, frowning.

"Kiss?" Alfons hiccuped. That... had been a kiss? More like a bird mom feeding a baby. He snorted a laugh. "Are you asking me about my love life?" he asked, like he couldn't really believe that this was actually happening.

Envy shrugged, "Lips on lips, close enough," he flapped his hand and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms smirking. "I am," he said pleasantly, glad he was back to his side of the fence.

"Well... then the answer is yes," Alfons said.

Envy shook his head. "That's an awful first kiss," he said shaking his head, "Sorry about that," he said and then smirked more widely and walked over to him again. "I think I need to show you a one," he said leaning over Alfons.

Alfons felt his heart start beating about 6.7 times faster than usual. "A-Are you sure that is appropriate?" he asked, looking away from Envy and still blushing. This was all so... sudden. Did... Envy really have feelings for him, or was this just a demonstration on a whim? Alfons had no idea.

Envy shrugged. "I'm sure you know, I really don't care," he said, he was very pleased to see Alfons so flustered, it was cute in a way. He leaned closer, he wasn't being adamant about saying no, so Envy wondered if he really didn't mind. "You need your first kiss to be better," he said leaning closer still. "Before..." he hummed, better not bring that up. "You can't drink beer before you can kiss someone," he said instead, his face very so close to Alfons', their noses nearly brushing. He didn't know why, but he liked this for some reason. Alfons needed this at least once, once before he never again had the chance, and... if Envy could ever do something good in his life he supposed he'd want to give Alfons_ something_ good.

Alfons sunk a little further back into the chair, smiling sheepishly. "I-I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. Besides, I've already had plenty of beer in the past."

"Hmmm," Envy thought for a moment, "Fine, _I_ want to, if you don't like it, blame it on the beer," he said and then not giving Alfons a chance to reply again forced their mouths together.

Alfons stiffened and protested slightly to say that he hadn't had any beers _today_, so he wasn't completely sure if this was entirely appropriate. However, he didn't protest convincingly enough to be considered someone who'd want to get _away_ either. Envy's face was so close and Alfons had simply frozen in shock right there, his brain completely malfunctioning.

It wasn't a hard kiss, it was fairly gentle. Envy wasn't about to push him if he _really _didn't want to, then he would have pushed him away. But in the end he didn't really struggle and Alfons slowly managed to relax into the kiss. But he wasn't sure what exactly to do either. He didn't understand how Envy could possibly be interested in him in that way.

He was... dying, after all...

After a long, endearing moment Envy pulled back and cocked his head to the side, inspecting Alfons. "You poor thing, you really haven't kissed before, have you?" he shook his head. "That's no good, you need some practice! And lucky for you, you have Teacher Envy here! He's an expert!" He said cheerfully, beaming, he wasn't really sure why, but this was a lot of fun, it made him feel giddy, doing this with Alfons, like it was wrong... but it fit, like it was supposed to happen.

Alfons was looking up at him, very flushed in the face. He couldn't deny that the kiss had felt nice. When Envy wasn't scowling or looking pissed off, he had a quite gentle and handsome face behind the hostile mask, and Alfons enjoyed it whenever Envy smiled or got flustered about something. But still, something didn't quite sit right. He frowned a bit, still trying to figure out why Envy was doing this. Was he that bored? Maybe they'd have to take a new trip to the library soon... But in the end he gave up trying to find the answer. Envy wasn't an easy person to read. "Why is that so important to you?" he asked carefully. It wasn't really to Alfons. Or, it would've been nice to have someone special in his life, of course. But now... what was the point?

Envy frowned and then poked him in the chest. "I'm trying to give you something here, something that usually takes months, _years_ to work up to, but you don't have the time, energy or drive to work for it, not when you have other things to focus on," he poked him again. "Either you want it, or you don't. Stop giving me mixed signals and make up your mind," he snapped, and then turned around with a huff and plopped on the couch looking anywhere but at Alfons. He realized he hadn't _really_ answered the question, but... he couldn't, he supposed he wanted to touch him and be with him... to maybe no longer be like himself? He wasn't sure... all he knew was that the moment that option sparked to life... he knew he wanted it.

Alfons stared at him for a long moment, sat up in his chair and shook his head a bit, still confused. "What signals have I been giving you, Envy? I didn't even know…" He frowned sadly and looked down. "There's nothing in it for you. You... shouldn't feel too much for me. Don't get me wrong, I haven't given up on..." Life?

"...but according to the statistics it doesn't look good for me."

No one survived lung cancer for very long.

"You're all smiley and cute and shit and you're not all-gah!" Envy crossed his arms and glared at the wall before snorting. "There's plenty in it for me, it's not a one sided thing, people do that stuff because it's good for _both_ parties involved. You've given up on finding someone," he said, now glaring at him. "Unless you're telling me that you bring a girl home every night, in which case you must drug me, because I don't recall that at all. And of course it doesn't look good, you idiot! I-gah!" He stood up quickly and then marched over to the kitchen, he needed to make something.

Alfons' blush deepened. Did Envy just call him... cute? He frowned and followed Envy to the kitchen. This conversation wasn't over.

"Envy... I was trying to stay positive, but..." He looked down to the floor, leaning against the door frame for support. "Of course I've given up on finding someone. I'm dying. I'd be a horrible person if I tried to tie bonds like that now..." His frown deepened. "I just didn't expect you would... Do you... really feel that way?" He looked up again, and didn't really know which answer he wanted. Either way he would end up hurting him.

"Not telling you to be negative," Envy grunted, throwing one of the knives at the cutting board, sticking it straight up as he went over to the fridge to grab something – anything – to cut. "Telling you to stop being an idiot," he said and returned to the cutting board with an apple. All the while not looking at him. He let out a breath, "If I didn't want anything to do with you... I wouldn't have started anything," he said, he wasn't about to start talking about his _feelings_, that was for girls.

Alfons' expression softened a little. "I see... I'm... flattered."

Envy grunted and started chopping up the apple, well if that was that...

Alfons was silent for a long moment. "...Are you making something or are you just cutting an apple?" He tried not to laugh, it was sort of adorable that Envy went to make food when he was upset... Oh dear, he had upset him, hadn't he?

"I'm cutting, because it reminds me of cutting up limbs," Envy sneered, it was untrue, cutting humans and cutting food had a completely different feel to them, but that didn't mean he couldn't be an ass.

Alfons had been ready to offer to help him, but he stopped, disappointed about the answer. I-It couldn't be true, Envy was just saying those things because he was upset! Now he was putting up the hostile wall again, which Alfons always had to so work hard to climb over time after time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, or reject you."

"Whatever," Envy grunted again. "Now if you're done?" he asked, glaring over his shoulder. He had already cut the apple into slices, but still needed to do something with his hands.

Alfons remained silent for a long moment without doing any move to leave. Before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped over to Envy and hugged him gently from behind. "..."

Envy froze, _that_ he had not expected. "...What are you doing?" he finally asked, before he got too comfortable and, Gate forbid, he _relaxed_ in Alfons' arms.

Alfons hugged him a bit tighter. "I don't want... you to distance yourself again." It was the only thing he could think of. He was tired of climbing and Envy had to understand his reasons for his words.

Envy frowned. "What do you mean...?" he asked, distance himself? "It's a bit too late now, isn't it? I never asked to be human." Wasn't he already distanced? He was from a whole other world... he wasn't anything like Alfons... he didn't want Alfons to be like him. He... he wanted to be more like Alfons.

"You don't like being human…?" Alfons asked softly, a bit nervous about the answer. If Envy had preferred his older life, his will to change might be limited. What if he'd just ruined Envy's only reason to accept humanity?

Envy sighed. "At first I didn't. But I'm growing more accustomed to it now. It's not like I have a choice. You're still… at my back," he mumbled.

Alfons smiled a little, and didn't let go yet. "I want you to know, you've grown to be a very important person in my life. A close friend."

Envy turned around then, taking Alfons' arms off of him. "How?" he asked, genuinely curious. "I'm never nice to you, I treat you badly, I make fun of you, and I made you get uncomfortable just now, just because I wanted something."

"That's not true," Alfons said, frowning. "You took care of me when I was sick, didn't you? Even when you didn't want to or didn't know what to do. You make sure I take my medication every day and you make me food... And didn't you kiss me because you wanted to be nice to me...? I feel like you're giving me much more than I'm giving you back." Alfons looked down, feeling really bad. "I like you, but I hesitated because... I know you'll end up hurt in the end. A commitment like that… isn't for me." He looked down, smiling sadly.

"I've never liked long term commitments," Envy mumbled almost inaudibly, but then immediately shrugged it off and changed the subject to some extent. "You wouldn't like me if I told you all of the stuff I've done, how I used to be, how I was before I was confined to this body," he said, and then he sighed. "I don't care..." he muttered mostly to himself.

Alfons looked up again, slowly. He wasn't exactly sure why Envy was telling him this. "The things you did in the past, they don't matter now. That's not how you are anymore. Everyone's done things they aren't proud of in the past. Who am I to judge..." He smiled a little.

Envy cocked his head to the side. "There is your first mistake," he remarked. "I was _proud _of the things I did, it was within my rights as a superior being to do them, I was allowed, I was having fun, it's what I did. No one could stop me, and that's why I'm different. I'm confined to this form, to the implications of everything being human means, but I know a different perspective... and that's why you should fear me." He said not really sure why he was saying all this, didn't he _want_ Alfons to like him?

Alfons was silent again for a long moment, but looked him in the eyes, searching for the monster Envy was describing himself as. He couldn't find it. Envy's expression was a bit glum, but he was wearing the young, handsome face he'd gotten after his father. "I don't know you from that perspective," he said honestly. "Therefore, I don't fear you."

"Then you're an idiot," Envy said, but his eyes were narrowed more in an inspecting way, like he was wondering if Alfons was lying. But then he sighed. "Whatever... your life," he grumbled.

He hadn't been lying. There had been a few times when he'd been scared or nervous around Envy, but never literally _afraid_. The thought that Envy would want to physically hurt him had never even crossed his mind. He just felt bad now, because he'd rejected Envy when he wanted something more from him. And he couldn't give him that. Seemingly nothing more would come out of this conversation, Alfons realized. He sighed softly and turned for the door. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Envy shrugged, he'd put the apple in Alfons lunch tomorrow. "Least you_ have_ a bed," he grumbled quietly.

Alfons froze, feeling worse about himself than he'd ever had before. He looked down, but didn't turn around. "You take the bed then... I'll sleep on the couch."

Envy scowled at him. "Go to bed, you idiot," he said and pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "You're the_ sick_ one, idiot," he growled, and turned away, digging the knife into the cutting board and started to mutter to himself. "Stupid moron wants to spend his time on a goddamned couch, fucking moron, he wants to live longer, but _nooo,_ Envy, you can't just keep your goddamned mouth shut," he hissed and spit, turning it on himself from time to time, but he was still pissed at Alfons.

Alfons couldn't help smiling a little as he heard Envy mutter to himself. Oh, what the heck. "Come to bed with me then if you want." Then he left for the bedroom.

Envy almost dropped the knife. He turned and stared as Alfons left, gaping.

Now what was he supposed to do, he'd been hoping for more blankets or like a fold out mattress or something, since the couch was making his back hurt. But...

What was he supposed to do?

Alfons didn't know if Envy would take up on the offer or not, but if it made him feel better it would make Alfons feel better too. He couldn't give Envy what he really wanted, therefore he'd do whatever he could otherwise. He dressed down into a t-shirt and boxers and climbed up in bed, close to the wall to make enough room in case Envy came to sleep next to him. The bed wasn't very big, after all, but it was probably much better than the couch. He was feeling only slightly feverish, but he had gotten used to that by now. It didn't really take long before he was fast asleep. He lay on his side as he drifted off, his breath steadying into a soothing pace. Thanks to all the medication he didn't cough as much during the night anymore. It made him sleepy too.

Envy only stood around for a bit, and then went around the kitchen and cleaned everything he could, doing whatever he could to keep himself awake, now that the bed was an option his body wanted it, anything but the couch. But he was a bit skittish about that, not like anything would happen, he knew Alfons was a prude. But... but...

He growled at himself. "It's just a bed!" he snapped and then he left the kitchen flicking off the light and marched toward the bedroom, but the moment he got there he lost it again, maybe... he would wait until he was sure Alfons was asleep... yeah, that's what he'd do.

Envy waited, and waited and eventually got too tired to care, but he got in the bed, fully clothed, just because, he crawled under the covers and stayed close to the edge, just in case... But, Alfons lay next to him and didn't even move an inch. Envy stared at him for a moment, and then he fell asleep as well. His back had never felt better.

* * *

The next morning came and Alfons slowly opened his eyes. He shivered a little. The wall felt cold against his back and he scooted a bit away from it, only to notice that he had moved right into Envy. He rubbed his eyes and smiled a bit. So he had come, after all.

Envy was still asleep when Alfons woke, good thing too because he would have freaked out had he realized how close he'd gotten to the young scientist during the night. Unintentionally he had migrated towards the warmth. He was curled under the covers, facing him, looking much too innocent in his sleep for how he acted when he was awake. He was almost touching him, his hand was out, like it was looking for something to hold, bare centimeters from Alfons.

Alfons laid still, careful not to wake Envy. He looked to be sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to disturb him. He smiled softly and moved his hand closer to Envy's, lightly entwining their fingers. It was probably a bit silly... but Envy's hand was warm and Alfons scooted slightly closer, seeking warmth from him as well. It was still early and he was still sleepy, so he closed his eyes again, simply relaxing.

Envy let out a quiet sigh and his body moved closer to the warmth, it was so nice, being this warm. He couldn't remember the last time he was this warm, in the embrace of someone, not since he was a child and his mother would let him sleep in her bed... but this was different. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, and he tensed, Alfons was right in front of him! What the hell had he done in the middle of the night?! He was tense and in the middle of getting the fuck out of the bed when he felt the gentle pressure on his hand, he looked down to see his fingers entwined with Alfons'... Envy blinked. He'd never seen his own hand like that. He gave an experimental squeeze, Alfons' hand was rough from working on rockets all day, and a bit funky feeling because of chemicals getting spilled... but... Envy kind of liked it.

He swallowed and looked up at Alfons' face he was mostly relaxed, except for a small frown, he must have been in pain, because he was sick... Envy knew he was going to die, but... maybe... He shook his head and sighed, he was thinking too hard, he should probably just get up... or... or go back to sleep, he didn't want to get up... not yet. He scooched just a bit closer, his head wasn't even an inch away from Alfons' forehead, and he let out a breath, sleep was good for him... yeah.

"Mh..." Alfons mumbled. His chest ached and his breath wasn't as calm anymore as he tried to relax. It felt constantly like someone had hit him hard in the chest. Then he became aware of the slight movement next to him and opened his eyes again to gaze at Envy. He looked a bit... troubled.

"Envy?" he said in a slightly concerned tone.

Envy twitched in surprise, and then he scrambled away from him, doing it so dramatically he fell out of the bed. "You haven't taken your medicine," Envy said instead of anything else that may have been expected, especially while he was on the ground.

Alfons sat up a little, staring down at him still concern. "Are you... alright? And that's because I just woke up," he said, a little confused.

"Dun care, go take your medicine!" Envy said refusing to look Alfons in the face.

Alfons was feeling terribly disordered. Now Envy was the one who was giving mixed signals. Maybe he had simply changed his mind about what he wanted? He didn't really know why, but after sleeping on it, Alfons was starting to warm up to the possibility of being something more than friends. He was afraid to admit it though. Maybe Envy wouldn't accept after he rejected him the first time?

Alfons coughed a bit as he sat up in bed and put his feet on the floor. His chest hurt again. He stepped into the bathroom and opened the cabinet with all the medicine. It was a lot of different mixtures for _one _illness. But the doctor had recommended them and he took all of them without protesting. After all, they mostly helped. At least until yesterday.

He continued by taking a hot shower and then got dressed. He wasn't feeling well, but there was no way he'd stay home from work today. He needed a distraction from Envy. He didn't know what either of them wanted anymore.

Envy took a deep breath as Alfons left for the bathroom. He hadn't really had a problem with him... he'd just been... terribly embarrassed, and he hated being embarrassed, it felt so stupid! He sighed and got up he had to make Alfons' lunch he hurried to the kitchen and started making him a sandwich and putting in the apples and some cold sides, he took a deep breath, he was going to try and be nice.

He was going to wish Alfons a good day. That was nice, right? They had shows on the radio and people did that, he could do that too, couldn't he? He could.

Alfons turned on the water as his coughing fit started while muffling it into his hand at best ability. He may have been able to block the sound of the coughing fit out so Envy couldn't hear it, but he couldn't stop the gagging feel as the metallic taste of blood erupted from his throat and into his hand.

When it was finally over he stared at his hand for a long moment, and then glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't look good. He was pale and a ghost and his eyes weary like he hadn't slept. He quickly washed his hands and rinsed his mouth, flushing all the evidence down the sink before leaving the bathroom.

"I better go to work," he said as he stepped past the kitchen. "I'll see you later."

"Oiii!" Envy called frowning, he couldn't leave without him trying to be nice, he walked out and held up the sack lunch. "Here don't forget to eat, idiot," he said. "And... and h-have a ni-hey, you don't look good," Envy had been trying not to blush when he looked at Alfons and then noticed his face.

Alfons had turned and looked at Envy in deep surprise. He'd made him lunch... and had he just tried to say 'have a nice day at work?' It was almost a little...adorable. No, it was. But then he realized he was in trouble, because Envy marched over to him and put his hand on his forehead, scowling. "You have a fever," he stated. "You can't go to work like this."

Alfons quickly stepped back as Envy touched his forehead, staring a bit desperately at him. "Please, it's not so bad. The fevers pass quickly. I have to go."

Envy was already full of a resolve. "No, the last time you had a fever you ended up in the hospital," he said a dark look crossing his face. "You're staying in," he said in a voice that said if Alfons argued... it wouldn't end well.

Alfons obviously didn't know what was best for himself because he intended to argue, stubborn as he could be. "I took my medication so it'll get better very soon," he said. "It's not up to you to decide." He turned and walked for the door, pulling down the handle. He had to go. The demonstration wasn't many days away. He had a strict schedule and a deadline.

Literally a deadline.

"If you leave then I won't be here when you get back!" Envy blurted, he'd been thinking of something desperately to keep Alfons here, he didn't want him to go, he wanted him to stay so he could take care of him. So he'd spouted the first thing he could think of. He actually liked taking care of Alfons, he liked that Alfons needed him. He'd never been needed like that before.

Alfons stopped hesitantly, slowly looking back. "...Envy, why are you doing this to me?" Was Envy trying to get him to stay merely out of guilt? His blue eyes were saddening.

"What about you?!" Envy asked, he was now looking desperate. "Are you so eager to leave me, by pushing yourself to hard?!"

Alfons frowned. "No... you wouldn't understand." He looked at the door, his hand still on the handle. He couldn't decide what to do...

"No! I don't understand! The first time I died, I was poisoned by my own mother and the second life I led all I wanted to do was kill people, I wanted to kill the man who left me behind... You can't leave me behind too!" He was spouting personal things, but... he was scared, like he was sure Alfons would drop dead today if he went to work.

Alfons turned around, his eyes full of mixed feelings. Envy had lived a horrible life, much worse than him. But he had lost everything he had. He remembered being happy, and being without it now made him miserable. Maybe they had that in common.

"I need to finish what I started," he said. "I don't have much time, and if I die now, I'd simply cease to exist. No one in particular would miss me. There would be no evident proof that I was alive!" His voice was rising. "I don't get a second chance to be remembered! All I want is to leave some proof that I lived in this world!" He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't back away from the only dream he had, the one he'd always clung to since he was a child.

He opened the door and ran as fast as his body allowed him to.

Envy glared after him, but didn't stop him this time. "You saved me... isn't that some proof?" he muttered and then slammed the door closed.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here is a head's up to those of you who don't like yaoi or smut. I'll mark the juicy stuff with stars like this: ****x*x*x*x*x*x**  


Sorry I haven't had the time to reply to any reviews, so I'll leave a quick response to them right here and I promise to reply more thoroughly next time!

**konfessor2u**: You're always so adorable, glad you liked the chapter!

**LeFay Strent:** Thank you so much, I hope it didn't seem rushed to you. I think you answered your own question about Envy though. He's always wanted to become human, maybe without knowing it at first, but now he's about to realize that it's not so bad after all. :) When that is said, I don't think he wants to admit it, and he probably dislikes all _other_ humans still, except Alfons.

**1Bramble123:** Thanks to you too, I hope you haven't had any more trouble! I'm sorry you feel that about the chapter, but I guess RP is a different kind of writing style and it might feel rushed to the reader. It's definitely different from what I would usually do when writing a story. Sometimes it might come out rushed, depending on what mood the writer is in or which direction the writers wish to take the story. When I write a story I go through it many times, rewrite parts and make changes on almost every sentence. As a roleplayer you get one shot and a few minutes to make a good paragraph. Perhaps we were a bit impatient with this part, but on the other hand some development was necessary to bring the story onwards. Hopefully it'll feel better for you later on! Promise me that you'll finish reading all the 17 chapters ;)

To everyone else, thank you for still sticking around this story and sorry for this long babble note before the chapter. c:

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Running in his condition was not the best idea he'd had. But Alfons was determined. He had no other choice. Within the time he reached the factory he was exhausted, and the coughing fit came like a punishment. He leaned against a wall for a moment to catch his breath. There was no turning back now. He was fighting against both his own body and the time. On top of that he felt bad for Envy. He hoped he'd still be there when he got home... There was a chaos of mixed feelings cluttered up in his mind. But he pushed the thoughts away from now. He just had to trust his own instincts and then count on that Envy would wait for him.

Alfons ignored all the worried looks he received as he came to the factory. He needed to get everything done _today._ Then he could rest and get better until the demonstration happened this Monday. Yes, that was a good plan. Stubbornly he got to work, knowing he was pushing his own limits.

Back in the apartment Envy was angry and upset and needed out. He needed out of this place, he was going to go crazy. He grabbed his own coat, and then left. He didn't know where he'd go, just anywhere. He couldn't be there, he would think about things too much, about things that no amount of cooking could make him forget. With his past out in the open like that, he couldn't make it go back into the recesses of his mind. His head was bleeding with memories of his past. He needed fresh air.

He ran too, in better shape than Alfons by now, but still not at peak. He ran until he was panting and his breath made fog in the cool air, he found himself at a park with a strange name written on a sign, and slumped on the nearest bench.

Alfons was such an _idiot!_ All he cared about was his work! Envy was angry and he felt his throat lace up in a way he'd never felt before. It was definitely a human thing, because he had no clue what it was. It just hurt and his breath came out a bit sharp. He noticed a couple across the flowerbeds on another bench, snuggling together to get warm, and he frowned at them.

"Envy?"

Envy still didn't realize he had tear tracks on his face, and of course he noticed the moment someone spoke his name and he jumped in surprise. He quickly wiped at his face and glared in the direction of the voice.

Edward stopped by the bench, surprised to see the familiar young man sitting there in the park of all places. He had a book under his arm he had finished last night and had decided to take a detour through the Englischer Garten before heading over to the library. Envy looked very troubled. Upset even. He wondered if something had happened, and grew immediately worried. Had Alfons gotten worse?

Envy kept glaring at him without any real malice. "Not you again..." he mumbled, his voice a bit watery, like he was accepting that his life just sucked. "Can't you just... disappear?" he asked waving his hand like magic.

Edward raised his eyebrows and glanced at the couple Envy had been staring at, before looking at him again. He grew even more worried by seeing Envy's eyes red and watery. He had really been _crying...?_

"It just looked like something was bothering you," he said carefully. "Is Alfons okay?"

Envy shrugged. "Maybe," he grumbled. "He had a fever this morning... but went to work anyway." That stupid moronic stubborn scientist! "Wouldn't surprise me if he just dropped dead there!" he snapped but his voice cracked.

Edward sighed softly. "Hey... you know how important his work is to him." He slowly sat down on the other side of the bench, plenty of room between them. "I think rocketry is rather what keeps him alive, pretty much."

Envy looked the other way, he didn't care about rocketry... He hated rocketry, it was stupid, pointless and probably wouldn't amount to anything either way! It was possible of course that he was jealous of the attention Alfons gave to his work... But he wouldn't think of it that way. Instead it made him think of his father, those late nights where he was crouched over his work bench working on his alchemy. He hardly had time for Envy when he was that into his work, but then he'd find the time later to make up for it... Alfons though... he didn't have the time.

"Stupid..." he muttered. "He'll live longer if he stops pushing himself... I could go give the other people at his work his notes and they could help him, but he won't let me. He's more stubborn than_ you_ are, brat."

Edward smiled softly. "You actually care about him, don't you?" He had already started to understand that from the way Envy was talking to Alfons, and about him. But still, it was pretty hard to believe. Because it was _Envy._

"No!" Envy said sounding a bit surprised. "I do not!" he denied, but of course there was no changing Ed's mind when he was set, and of course it was a lie, so that didn't help.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're too much of a bastard to even admit that you've made a friend." He rose from the bench. "Why not support him a little in what he does? Show some damn interest. Maybe he'll listen to you more."

"Shows what you know." Envy growled, "I already tried that, he didn't like it," he huffed, looking away. "I even offered to help him with his notes!" He wasn't stupid, he had a very good brain, he just chose not to use it. He was sure if he had been able to live a full life, he probably would have ended up more experienced than the pipsqueak, but naturally, that couldn't happen.

"Then you can't have tried very hard," Edward said. "Alfons loves to talk about his work, I doubt he'd dislike talking about it with you. You live together, after all. Besides, I think you misunderstand the meaning of helping. In this case, helping is showing genuine interest in a discussion, not literally _do_ his work for him. Alfons has his pride too, you know. He wants to do his own work."

But for the most part, Envy appeared to ignore what he was saying and simply scowled and muttered to himself. "What's the big deal about _rockets _anyway? They probably won't come into anything, he's wasting his time..." Envy sulked, not sure if that's what he really thought, or if that's how he felt because in the end he was just feeling left behind. He'd told Alfons he'd be gone if he went to work, and he'd gone anyway. Perhaps Alfons didn't care about him at all.

"Space travel? Sure, what's the point," Edward shrugged and gazed up. "Likely, there's no other world out there within our reach. But the journey is more important than the last stop."

At that Envy finally looked over at Ed, raising his eyebrows. "You._ You_ really believe that?" he asked. He'd known Ed, the boy with single-minded ferocity to get to his goal, the one at the end of the journey. He couldn't believe that he changed suddenly.

Edward looked down, frowning. "Yeah. At the end of my journey I ended up here. I don't regret it, but now that I'm here I keep thinking back. During the journey... at least I was determined, I had my brother by my side, and we had something to fight for." He glanced at Envy. "We were always by each other's side, supporting each other, and in the end, it doesn't feel pointless because we were in it together. I know he'll be alright."

Envy grunted, well _la dee dah_, wasn't that peachy?

"Lucky him," he grumbled instead. "Now go away," he said, he didn't want to be around Ed anymore. He... well, he wanted to be around Alfons, but Alfons was mad at him, so... he would just stay here.

Edward rolled his eyes. Envy hadn't taken his point, had he? "Instead of sitting around here sulking, go be by Alfons' side," he said. "Before it's too late. Because, if you've changed as much as Alfons thinks, then you'll regret not being there for him if something happens to him." Then he turned and walked off. Geez, what a stupid bastard.

Envy scoffed and crouched lower in his seat, his shoulders coming up to his ears, he was _not _sulking! He growled low in his throat and looked over at the couple again they were kissing, sweet and gentle and between kisses... they were talking, getting to know each other...

Envy grumbled. Be by Alfons' side, what a grand idea, except he didn't know where the factory was. And he was still upset! Alfons wanted something to matter in his life, proof of his existence... Envy wasn't enough.

After a long time of just sitting on the bench, like in a trance, Envy finally tore his eyes from the couple. He didn't know why he was still watching them, but he was. He looked over to the clock tower, ten past three. Alfons usually wasn't home until five, so he still had time to... to... figure out what to do. Yeah. Figure something out.

He groaned and slumped lower on the bench, what _was_ he supposed to do? He wouldn't take Ed's advice, he really had no want to learn about rockets, even if it meant Alfons would spend more time with him, rockets just weren't for him. He would have to think of something else.

* * *

Just a little more, just a little longer.

The fuel was ready for testing. Now he could only wait for Monday, the others would take care of the remaining parts.

"You should go home, Alfons," Dorochet said. "You've done your part." He patted his shoulder gently, seeing that the younger boy was looking really sick. He was pale and feverish, and at times he seemed to have trouble even standing on his feet. "Go home and get some rest!"

Alfons eventually nodded, agreeing. "Yes... I will. See you on Monday." The best thing he could do was to gather his strength until Monday. It was a big and important day for his team. He looked at his watch. It was only 3 pm. He'd get home early for once.

All day the thought of Envy had been there, but now the thoughts of him surfaced even more. He saddened by the thought of that he might not be there. If he wasn't, he'd have to go look for him. He packed his things and headed home.

When he got home he felt really tired, and couple help the tears flowing down his cheeks when he went quickly from room to room, not finding Envy anywhere. "Damn it...!" he sobbed and smashed his fist into the wall in the hall. It hurt. But he deserved it. What if Envy didn't want to stay with him anymore? What if he'd gone to just… end everything? No, that couldn't be true!

Alfons regretted being so selfish. He needed to make it up to Envy somehow. If only he could find him! Alfons had no idea where to go, but he figured the library would be a good place to start. He quickly went out again, not able to run but he could jog.

Alfons had no luck with the library or any other places. He even considered going to see Edward, but that was too far away and the bus didn't go as often in the afternoon. In the end, he didn't know what to do. He felt like he had looked everywhere for Envy but hadn't found even a trace of him. It was hard when he'd been at the library and the store and the marketplace where they usually did their shopping. He even went to look in the alley he'd met Envy for the first time. He felt really terrible now. Had rocketry meant more to him than... his best friend? Perhaps even more than a friend? It couldn't compare like that!

In the end Alfons had headed home again, coughing and running a high fever. He almost collapsed several times right there on the street, feeling pathetic and miserable. His lungs were complaining after all the jogging and walking, and his body felt heavy. He dragged himself back up the stairs, having a faint hope that Envy would be there already. But the door was locked and the apartment was dark as it always had been before he met Envy.

He closed the door shut and managed a few steps inside the apartment before collapsing on the middle of the living room floor. Envy was gone. And now everything seemed pointless. Maybe this was it.

* * *

Meanwhile Envy had been on the bench for more than hour. He couldn't think of anything, he just had no idea... He wanted Alfons as _his_, for him only, and he was selfish, this was something he knew. But he wanted what he wanted. How could he tell the idiot that he wanted him to... _notice _him, when he was... an _idiot!_

He sighed and stood. It was 4:30 by now. He figured he should head back. Hopefully Alfons would be home at 5, and... and he didn't know, maybe they could yell at each other some more, figure things out that way. He sighed and stood making his way back home.

Envy saw the time in a nearby store as he made it back to the apartment, about ten before five, he supposed he could start on some food... What was it...'comfort food', was that like an apology or something? He shrugged as he went up the stairs. He'd think of something, he supposed he should ask Alfons what his favorite food was...

He blew a puff of air out of his mouth as he opened the door, and then all thoughts of food fled from his mind.

"Alfons!"

It was actually the first time Envy had ever said his name out loud, but it was full of fear. He rushed over to the fallen male and knelt next to him, his hand on his forehead. He could feel the fever, and there was some cold... like he'd been outside for a long time. Why?

"What were you doing, you idiot?" he called, a bit panicky, and grabbed one of the blankets off of the couch and draped it over him before getting up to grab more of his medicine. He would force it down his throat if he had to!

Alfons stirred as he sensed movement around him and the soft edge of the blanket brushing his cheek. Who...?

He blinked and tried to focus, seeing Envy as he returned with his medicine in hand. His body was shivering and his fever made him lightheaded and damp of sweat. But that didn't matter. He wasn't alone anymore.

"E-Envy...? You... came back." Tears welled up in his cobalt eyes. "I thought you were gone… forever." He didn't care if this was a dream. At least he'd have a good dream before he died. Envy wasn't gone. He wasn't dead. He was right there next to him.

"Shut up!" Envy snapped and then took one of the pills out of the bottle and put it in his own mouth. He picked Alfons's head up a little, leaned down to him and then mouth fed the medicine to Alfons, making sure it went down. Alfons was lax in his arms even if he was conscious, and did his best to swallow all of the medicine down. When it was done, Envy parted their lips and looked at him with a frown. The idiot was feverish and delirious, had he been outside too long? What was he—?

"You were looking for me... weren't you?" he muttered, seeing the connection now. "You idiot! You shouldn't have taken me seriously! I don't have anywhere else to go, you're the only one—!" he started loudly but then shut up. Now was not the time, he instead bent down and tried to help him to his feet. Alfons helped at best ability, but at that point his feet refused to listen and he had to support most of his weight on Envy.

Somehow Envy managed to get the other blonde to the bedroom. Alfons flopped down on the mattress like a sock, his eyes closed and his breath quick. It was like he couldn't get enough air and he kept gasping. Envy took off his sweat drenched clothes and put him under the covers. Then he paused for a moment and simply stared at the boy. Alfons shivered again as the chilly air brushed the pale, naked skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps, even if he was under the covers. Envy frowned, a bit at loss. Now what? Now what should he do? He didn't know what else would help, and then he recalled the time Ed had been here, the wet cloth. He got up and went to go get one, that would help right?

Alfons' hand reached out for Envy was he left the room, but his strength didn't last for very long so he let his hand drop again. As long as he didn't leave... Alfons didn't want to be alone. His eyes burned with salty liquid. He knew he was being a burden, but it really meant a lot to him that Envy was there.

Envy came back with the cloth and put it on Alfons' forehead, and then bit his lip, _now _what? He looked around like that would help, but he honestly didn't know, and Alfons was in no condition to eat, so... what was he supposed to do?

Alfons opened his eyes as he felt the cold cloth against his forehead. That felt nice... Tearstained eyes gazed up at Envy. "I don't want you to leave," he managed to whisper. "I'm sorry for being so selfish..."

"Shut up," Envy said again, at least he was still awake, that was reassuring. "I can't go anywhere, remember?" he said. "I can't just leave you... so just shut up and get better already." His voice was flat, he didn't know how else to say anything. Alfons was just so... troublesome!

Alfons ignored being told to shut up. He couldn't. He needed to say this. "You're equally important..." he said, grasping at Envy's hand. "And I wanted to... show you the rocket... at the demonstration... It would become a... nice memory." He closed his eyes again, exhausted from talking.

Envy looked down at their hands again, blinking a bit stupidly. Then he looked at Alfons again, wrapping his mind about the words. The demonstration…? He'd wanted to... _share _that with... with _him?_ Well, didn't that just make him feel peachy.

"Th-then hurry up and get better so you can," he said swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. If Alfons wasn't better by Monday it would be Envy's fault he missed the demonstration. He couldn't have that. Alfons needed to be better, he just had to.

Alfons' breath slowly relaxed a bit and he fell asleep after that, without letting Envy's hand go. He looked peaceful while sleeping. The whole day had been exhausting, so now it was a relief that he could fall asleep knowing that Envy wouldn't leave.

Envy didn't really know what to do as Alfons had a pretty firm grip on his hand, and he didn't really want to let go, so he looked around for something to do and spotted a book on the night stand. He grabbed it and opened it one handed, it was about space travel... go figure. He sighed but started to read, not like he had anything else to do.

A couple of hours went before Alfons eventually stirred. "Envy..." he mumbled softly, appearing to still be in a sleep-like state.

Envy looked up about half-way through the book at that point. He wouldn't deny it was interesting, but it seemed more like a fairy tale to him than it did science. He stared at the other male. "Are you still asleep?" he asked, knowing if he was he wouldn't answer, but... it _was_ getting kind of late, and Envy's eye were aching a bit from reading. He supposed he could go to sleep... but...

He coughed a bit, his hand was still in Alfons', so... so he supposed he'd just have to sleep in the bed. He stood and took his hand back just so he could get out of his dirty clothes and place the book on the stand, then he moved into the bed next to Alfons. At least he wouldn't get cold with his fever.

Alfons was only half asleep at that point and opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy and still pretty sick. But he sensed mattress adjusting to the weight of Envy next to him, and he moved to make more room for him, before cuddling close again. Envy felt nice and warm against his own bare skin. Alfons hoped Envy didn't mind.

Envy went pink, so Alfons was either awake, or very accommodating for a sleeping person. He swallowed, but slowly he moved closer too, gently letting their fingers entwine again. It wasn't that bad... at least he knew, in_ this_ way, Alfons was his. That made it better. He curled closer, Alfons really was quite warm, hopefully with the extra body heat, he would sweat his fever out before morning and get better. Envy could hope.

Alfons quickly fell back asleep, now with a small smile on his face. He liked it when Envy was lying next to him like this. Envy slept well, for the most part, except for getting hot, but he would live. He wouldn't even complain about it, he didn't really notice when Alfons fever broke. But he was able to sleep better once it had, like he was hypersensitive to Alfons' needs.

By the next morning, Alfons had slept so much that even if he felt out of energy, his fever was gone and he felt a little better. He woke up, blinking to adjust to the sunlight through the window and sighed softly. Their bodies were still lying close to each other, and he rested his cheek against Envy's chest. He didn't seem to mind it, after all.

Envy was still deeply asleep against him, breathing softly, his hand still in Alfons' while his other clung to him wanting to be even closer to him. He would never admit it, but he was attached to him. Against his own will he was attached. And he didn't want to let go.

Alfons smiled softly at the way Envy clung to him. For some reason it made him feel very happy. It meant a lot to him that Envy cared about him. At some point he had been certain that Envy would always deny their friendship. It wasn't like he'd thought Envy would always be mean to him like the time when they first met, but it was nice to really have it confirmed too.

Though, Alfons didn't know if he could allow himself so far as loving Envy in that way even if he wanted to. Feelings grew stronger over time, but he didn't have time... The thought made him sad. He really wished he had more time.

Envy mumbled something in his sleep and moved closer to Alfons, his head nudging right over his head, and his hands tightening just slightly on him. "Dun... leave..." he murmured in his sleep, like he was afraid Alfons would run off. Though it wasn't clear what he was dreaming about.

Alfons wrapped his arms around Envy's waist and hugged him close. "I will stay for as long as I can," he whispered, even if he knew Envy was only dreaming.

Envy seemed to relax a bit in his arms, he felt completely content right then. But slowly he floated back to the land of the living, blinking at the odd view, what on earth did that blond hair that didn't belong to him doing right below his nose. He then felt the arms around him and his whole body went pink. Alfons was holding him! When_ he_ was the sick one! What was up with that?! But... he didn't make a move to get out of them.

Alfons had closed his eyes again and simply relaxed, before he suddenly remembered the rocket with a sharp gasp. He had work to do!

He sat up so abruptly that his head started spinning. He was feeling better so going to work shouldn't be a problem! His heart was racing, wondering how late he was. But then, he suddenly remembered... the rocket was finished. He had two days off... He didn't have to go anywhere. He took a deep breath. Envy was right. He really was an idiot...

Envy grunted, now very much awake and he glared up at Alfons after he'd suddenly shot up in bed. "What's got you so excited?" he grumbled, not very pleased by losing his personal heating unit, it was _cold._

"I-It's nothing... I thought I had forgotten about something. But everything is okay." Alfons lied down again under the covers, but not as close as before. The moment had sort of become ruined. He'd feel a bit awkward putting his arms around Envy again now... His cheeks grew light pink and he avoided Envy's look.

"Oh," Envy muttered grumpily and noticed the space now between them, well fine. He sighed and got up. If he was going to be cold, no point in lying in bed and lamenting about it.

Alfons felt a bit bad and very disappointed as Envy left the bed. But he didn't say anything about it. He remembered what Envy had said about signals…

"What do you want for breakfast?" Envy asked as he looked around for some clothes. As he still didn't have any of his own, he made due with stealing Alfons'.

"Anything... thank you," Alfons said. "What you're having." He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'll help you."

Envy rolled his eyes. "You're going to stay in bed, I don't care if you feel better, or if your fever broke or whatever. You're going to stay, if you're good I'll let you look at your notes," he said, giving the other blonde a fierce glare. "If you're not as sickly pale later on in the day, I might even let you migrate to the living room."

Alfons smiled softly. "I-If you say so, then. I'll do as you say. Thanks." He remained sitting so he wouldn't get sleepy again, but obediently stayed in bed. At least he had the book on his nightstand. Seemed like Envy had read a bit in it too. Alfons' smile brightened up a little at that and he picked up the book. He had read it several times. It was one of those books he could simply find a random page and read for his enjoyment.

Envy rolled his eyes but was pleased Alfons hadn't argued with him, maybe he would try to make something really good for breakfast then, something really tasty. He looked at the other male once more before leaving and heading off to the kitchen.

Alfons glanced up as Envy left, wondering if Envy still thought about yesterday. Alfons certainly did. He'd been pretty out of it, but his memory was clear. Merely the thought of Envy's lips against his made him blush, even if it was only to help him swallow his medicine. He couldn't even concentrate on his book. His thoughts kept drifting off. The more he thought about it, the more he was questioning his own decision…

On his part, Envy hadn't really thought about the act of him force feeding Alfons his pills as particularly romantic or anything. But he wouldn't have a problem with more lip locking, he just wasn't aware of Alfons' thoughts. He was sure the other male didn't really want him_ that_ way, but then why would he cuddle him in the night—? "Ah shit!" he swore as he almost burned the potato cake. He yanked it off the burner and put it on the plate with the others, then he grabbed it and headed for the bedroom.

Alfons pretended to read the book, but glanced up as Envy came in with the food. "Wow, what is that?" he asked. It looked really nice.

"Potato cake," Envy said, blinking. It wasn't too hard to make, it was actually really easy, but it tasted, in Envy's opinion, really good, which was what he was going for. "Here," he held out the plate and silverware. "Don't make a mess on the bed," he said and then realized what he said could have a double meaning and he went crimson.

"I've never even heard of 'potato cake'," Alfons admitted, slowly accepting the plate. "I'll try not to," he said, oblivious to the double meaning of that sentence. He glanced up at Envy again in concern. "You okay? You look a bit... you're not getting sick too, I hope?"

"No!" Envy squeaked, and then cleared his throat. "My mother used to make them for me when I was sick," he said, and then turned away. He had to go be embarrassed anywhere but in front of Alfons.

"Oh, that must be a nice memory." Alfons smiled and tried a bite, his face lighting up at the taste. "It's delicious."

Envy shrugged, it was really, but he didn't want to think of it as so, after all his mother went ape shit eventually. "Aah, there's more if you want," he said and looked to be headed out the door.

Alfons glanced up. "Hey... why don't you eat with me here in bed? It's nicer to have some company." He beamed softly.

Envy turned and stared for a moment before slowly he nodded and left the room to get his own plate and returned. He made a face at the bed but then he sat down on it, not too close to Alfons, since he had kept his distance earlier, but he was on the bed enough that he wouldn't fall off.

Alfons moved so they were sitting face to face instead, his legs crossed beneath him and his plate resting in his lap as he ate. "I saw you've been reading in the space travel book," he began, glancing up with a smile. "What did you think of it?"

Envy shrugged. "Guess it was interesting, still seems like a bunch of hocus pocus." He wasn't about to admit that he'd read it because Alfons had been holding his hand and he'd been unwilling to let go.

"Nope, no hocus pocus," Alfons said. "_Science._" He happily kept eating. "You'll see on Monday!"

Envy snorted, but he couldn't help but smile at Alfons' enthusiasm. "Yeah yeah, it better be worth it then, _something_ better explode," he grinned.

Alfons laughed heartily. "If the boost of the engine counts, then it'll explode at least a little." He smiled brightly, in a much better mood now than before.

"An explosion's an explosion," Envy said easily putting food in his mouth, "You know the shrimp used to make things explode pretty spectacularly, kinda miss that," he hummed thoughtfully. As he recalled, there was no alchemy here. He wondered how Ed was coping with that, the thought made him feel pretty good actually. If Ed was miserable, that was still a comfort.

"Really?" Alfons said, chuckling. "I can't really imagine." He turned thoughtful for a moment as he ate, before continuing. "What's the other world like?" So far he'd only heard about it from Edward's point of view.

"Hmm?" Envy looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, like this one I guess. There are people with their own agendas, that man, Adolf Hitler... he reminds me much of King Bradley who was the Fuhrer of the country I was in mostly," he said. "The people are much the same though, just people, living their lives, and they look pretty much the same too," he said thoughtfully.

Alfons didn't care much for politics, but still it was pretty interesting. "My sponsor is in the party Mr. Hitler is the leader of. They actually sponsor the party as well. They seem to have a lot of money, and sadly, having money means having power in this country. Even if politics isn't my strong suit, I wish Germany will face some better times soon." He smiled a little at Envy. "I don't know why, but even if the two worlds are alike your world sounds much better than this one. I guess the grass is always greener on the other side."

"Oh no I agree, my world is better," Envy said, grinning a bit fiendishly. "Pity you can't see it. Guess you'll have to deal with this one, where there are 'rockets'." Then he shrugged. "Though... this one does seem a bit dull... not as bright... kind of like a dream, but I know it's not a dream..." he sighed. "Kinda wish it was."

"There are different types of dreams," Alfons said quietly. "And you're right, this is the only world I have. I have realized I'll have to make the best of my time left in it. It's strange how you get a different perspective on things after getting a deadline... There are still things I wish I could experience..." He smiled a sad smile.

Envy looked over at him. Alfons was such a pessimist for being the most optimistic person he'd ever met, and he'd known a lot of people. "Like what?" he asked, wanting to know what else he wanted to experience.

"Travel, see more of the world, meet new people." Alfons hesitated a little, a faint blush painting his cheeks. "And like... when you kissed me. It was sort of nice, even if I probably didn't seem like I thought so. It's just... who would really want to be with a dying person?" He looked down with a frown, but honestly wondered about that.

Envy wasn't too sure how to remedy the first two, but he could help with the third. He frowned back at him. It _was_ kind of a blow really, who would? But Envy was now adamant. Alfons wasn't going to die, this was all just a big bump to get over, and once they were over it, things would be fine.

"You ask stupid questions," he said and then leaned over, cupped Alfons' chin and kissed him. Whether he was ready for it or not.

Alfons was about to respond that stupid questions didn't exist, but then Envy's lips were on his and his thoughts quickly faded into something else. He didn't have time for much, but he had the time to fall for Envy. It had already happened, he just hadn't realized it at first. His eyes drifted closed and this time he leaned forward into the kiss, returning it softly. He could feel his own heart beat inside his ribcage.

This time, Envy hands came up to clutch at Alfons' shirt pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Alfons was responding, that was a good sign! He pushed forward, slanting his head. Alfons wouldn't know really what to do, but that was okay, he was still responding.

Alfons was careful and didn't signal much confidence, but he didn't back away either. Their lips parted and joined again as he needed a fresh intake of air. Envy almost forgot to breathe at all. Air, who needed air? He ignored it, too caught up in the kiss. He pushed Alfons against the wall. He didn't want to break the kiss, or have it interrupted, he just wanted more. His hands were tight in Alfons' shirt, keeping a firm grip. The only thing he broke for was a quick intake of oxygen, other than that, he was giving all of his attention to Alfons.

Alfons tilted his head a little. The kiss was warm and intense and different from the first time when he'd been utterly nervous. He was nervous now too, but at least he knew he wanted this. He wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him even closer.

Envy let out a small moan, he was totally okay with being pulled closer; in fact he would prefer that. He moved closer so he was on Alfons' lap, but as he moved his foot had slipped a bit and kicked one of their plates off of the bed with a clatter. He broke the kiss for only a moment to glare at the plate but then he was back, looking into Alfons' endearing eyes. He wondered, why hadn't anyone else wanted to do this to him before? He was… damn cute.

Alfons gasped softly between the intense kisses, too caught up in the moment to care about a broken plate. He gazed back into Envy's eyes; he could see his own reflection in them. His cheeks were flushed but his hold on Envy tightened as the position on his lap made a sweet pressure against his lower regions. He'd rather not point that one out. For now he was fine simply like this. Kissing and being close to each other. It was nice.

Envy's hands reached up and cupped Alfons' cheeks, pulling him in for a fiercer kiss. He was going to forget about the plate until later, even though it was bugging him.

The kiss had grown fiercer and Alfons felt a deep voiceless moan work its way up from his throat and into the kiss. "Mh…"

Envy was pretty ready for anything at this point. But of course, Alfons being the blushing virgin he was, wasn't, and Envy wasn't going to push him because he was smarter than that, despite what others thought. However, the moan made him very excited, and his body moved forward, oh so closer together, so his mouth could receive it. He wasn't exactly silent either though, making small noises in both pleasure and happiness.

Alfons considered his own noises the most embarrassing thing he'd ever uttered, but the sound of Envy's noises was very appealing. They excited him and added to a desire he'd never felt this strongly before. He broke the kiss again to breathe, whispering Envy's name like a prayer. "Envy... Envy..."

Envy couldn't help but gasp, shivering. No one, not a single living being had ever said his name like that before. He looked up at Alfons, his face tinged pink, he inspected his face, taking it all in, and his eyes, they were looking at him so... gently... No one had looked at him like _that_. It made him blush harder, he was feeling all... stupid and woozy and— Screw it, he just pushed forward and kissed him again, this time, opening his mouth so their tongues could be introduced.

First Alfons was afraid that he had said something wrong, judging by Envy's reaction. But then they were suddenly kissing again, with a whole new sensation tingling through his body. Envy's tongue was in his mouth and ran along his and it made Alfons' blush deepen. This was indeed something new to him. A bit hesitantly he responded by moving his tongue against Envy's and brushing the tip against his.

**x*x*x*x*x*x  
**

Envy liked playing with Alfons' tongue very much. He was tentative and a bit unsure, but he could teach him more. He pushed closer intent on doing just that, suddenly their crotches were touching and he gasped into Alfons' mouth at the sensation, both of them just as surprised by the sudden pleasure.

"Mmh!" Alfons muffled an astounded moan into Envy's mouth and his fingers clutched his shirt on his back. It had felt good... better than he'd imagined. His desire was growing and it was making him hard. It was embarrassing, but Envy seemed to respond the same way. It was exciting all the same. There was no way he wanted to stop. "Envy..."

Envy was a bit wary at first, but Alfons wasn't saying no, and he wasn't pushing him away. So slowly, he rocked his hips, rubbing them against Alfons'. He took a shaky breath and let out a quiet moan, his arms wrapped around his neck, shit that was taking more control than he thought it would. He locked their lips again, he was starting to love when Alfons' said his name. It sent shivers of thrill down his spine.

Alfons eyes closed again, feeling the sweet tingle of pleasure spreading about his groin as Envy moved against him. His skin had grown damp and his short bangs were sticking to his forehead. Slowly he began rubbing back against Envy, and before he even knew it, they were grinding hotly against each other, seeking as much contact and friction as possible.

Envy moaned loudly, his hand reached up to his hair, feeling it soft against his fingers. He pressed harder against Alfons, he needed more, he was feeling hot and there was pressure building deep. He hadn't had this much pleasure in far too long, but this time it was different, it was better.

"Al...fons..." he moaned moving his mouth along his jawline and up to his ear, breathing hotly against it as they moved.

Envy was moaning his name... Alfons had never imagined that would sound so thrilling. It was rare to hear his name in Envy's voice. He arched his head back and moaned again as Envy's lips brushed his jaw and ear. The touch sent sparks down his spine straight for his groin. He didn't even know that a touch like that to the ear could cause a reaction like that. He moved a bit faster against Envy, needing more.

Envy moaned more loudly, he was too caught up to realize maybe Alfons _did _know what he was doing, instinctively, either way, that was okay with him. His own hips pressed forward while his mouth moved back down Alfons' jaw, it was pretty well defined. He was quite handsome when looked at properly. Envy took his lips again, moaning into his mouth.

Alfons arched his hips forward again and again, acting on pure instinct. The friction felt really good and he clung to Envy like a lifeline. Their lips merged together again, tongues clashing. He was hot and damp, but not feverish. "E-Envy..."

At the sound of that, Envy couldn't hold back the urge to take this just one small step further. He trusted that Alfons really wanted this and that he wouldn't protest. The clasps of Alfons' suspender came off and then Envy was tearing the fly of his pants open.

Alfons was a bit startled at first, but he trusted Envy of all his heart. He was curious of what exactly he would do. This already felt amazing.

Envy pulled down Alfons' pants and boxers, only as far as necessary for him to touch him. His slender fingers curled around Alfons' hardness and stroked gently.

Alfons' breath hitched in his throat, and he clung a bit harder onto Envy's shirt. "Oh God…" Again, he was feeling something completely new, but it felt good. He felt a bit embarrassed about being exposed like this and moved his hand to gently undo Envy's pants as well.

Envy helped him and soon he was out as well. He wrapped his hand about both of them and pumped fast, groaning and shivering of pleasure. Especially when Alfons bucked his hips into his hand and kept rubbing against him.

"Ah!" Envy was going to lose it, very soon, but his stubbornness bid he refuse to let go before Alfons. He couldn't let the virgin come before him, that would be embarrassing. Then he realized, this body, his _human_ body, was also a virgin. He groaned and didn't let that stop him from rubbing their erections faster, if this was both of their first times, he was going to make it worth it.

Alfons gasped for his breath, feeling the surge of pleasure increase inside his groin. At this rate he wouldn't last much longer. "Envy...!" he managed with some more urgency in his voice, as some kind of warning. Then his body tensed up against Envy and reached his limit. He tumbled over the edge and came with a soft cry.

Envy could feel him tense and for some reason that sent him over too, only seconds after Alfons. He gasped into Alfons' neck, clinging to him. And then he was panting and he suddenly did not want to let go, or look Alfons in the face. Not that he was embarrassed, except that he was embarrassed, so he was fine with just clinging to the other blond, his face buried in his neck.

**x*x*x*x*x*x**

Alfons leaned his head against the wall and panted softly, his eyes closed and his arms tightly wrapped around Envy's back. After a moment he managed to come back to his senses and noticed the way Envy was burying his face into his neck. It was almost... cute. He smiled a little and stroked Envy's back.

Envy closed his eyes at that, it felt very comforting. He relaxed, and his face didn't feel as warm anymore. He let out a breath, and his arms tightened a bit on Alfons for a moment, before he let out a puff of air, then he let go and, despite himself, blushed again, but he moved away.

"Should clean up," he muttered.

Alfons blushed as well. "Yeah, you're right... just go ahead and use the bathroom."

"Err, you... can go first... don't want you to get sicker..." Envy mumbled. "I'll clean up the food," he said, slipping off of the bed and made himself more decent again before grabbing the plates and sweeping up the crumbs. Then he scattered out of the room to the kitchen.

"A-Alright." Alfons climbed out of bed and wobbled out to the hall and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants. Though... it had been worth it. He couldn't help smiling. He came out again after some minutes. "Your turn."

Envy had been waiting. He sprang into the bathroom the second it was free, not that he had disliked what they'd done, oh no, he'd enjoyed it, and he was hoping they could do it again soon. But he really hated being dirty and he needed to calm himself so he wasn't so embarrassed! It's not like he'd never done sexual things before!

He'd just never done them with someone he maybe really liked, or even maybe just a tiny bit loved. Not that _that_ was possible! He squeaked and took a very cold shower but knew he would freeze if he did that so he had to make it warm for the last five minutes. Then he was out and in clean clothes, and then oh so timidly, peeking in on Alfons.

Alfons was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed beneath him and read in the book. As he heard Envy he looked up with a warm smile and put the book away. "Are you okay?"

Envy jumped a bit in surprise, he was hoping Alfons wouldn't see him... oh well, so much for that. He nodded and then came into the room. He wasn't really sure what to say so instead he came on the bed and sat next to him. Why wasn't _he_ all... well, embarrassed? That wasn't fair, or maybe he was Envy was just acting like the awkward one enough for the both of them. He sighed and then flopped back on the pillow.

"You seem... troubled," Alfons said. He lied down on his stomach next to him and supporting his head in his palm, watching Envy pensively. Maybe he had second thoughts, or regretted going this far? If he did, Alfons would accept it of course, but he hoped that wasn't it. After getting over this… barrier… he felt really relaxed. _Happy._

"Troubled?" Envy looked up, blinking up at Alfons. "I am not _troubled_." He huffed, "Idiot." He felt he had to throw that in, though it wasn't really caustic like it used to be. Now it seemed to be more like Envy's pet name for him. He pouted a bit into his arms for a moment before looking over at Alfons. He seemed completely fine with this, and didn't seem to be questioning himself, that was okay. He smirked a bit, well then, no need to be embarrassed! He hummed and then scooched a bit closer to Alfons and threw an arm over him.

Alfons inched closer to him and literally cuddled against him like a kitten. He could in fact not remember being this happy in a long time. "Envy... I..." he began softly, looking for the appropriate words. "I want you to know, I really like this. I like you. I feel bad for rejecting you in the beginning. I'm not… I haven't been in a relationship before."

Envy went pink again, so much for not getting embarrassed. Gah! He was doing this on purpose! Envy just knew it. He wiggled up a bit, and then took Alfons' lips. "Shut up," he said and then kissed him again.

Alfons looked at him in mild surprise, before slowly melting into the kiss and closed his eyes. He relaxed completely and placed his hand on Envy's neck.

Envy didn't mind. He kissed back, feeling just as relaxed, his own arm pulling Alfons closer, he really liked this close contact thing. It was so good feeling, being _wanted,_ being _accepted,_ being... loved. The things he'd always wanted deep down as a homunculus, he finally had it now as a human. He was pretty stupid not to see that he'd already had it for a while, because Alfons was way too nice and a bit stupid, but... that wasn't a bad thing. Envy liked that about him.

The kiss lasted for a long moment before Alfons parted gently to breathe. "I feel a bit tired now... Would you mind it if I took a nap?" He was a bit fatigued, despite feeling much better. As long as he fever didn't come again, he'd be good to walk again after some sleep.

"I wouldn't care if you fell asleep while kissing," Envy replied, sleeping was good for sick people. "Just as long as you rest." He shrugged.

Alfons blushed a little. Envy was really considerate, which was a different side of him than he'd seen when they first met. He couldn't help feeling a bit special, because it didn't seem to him that Envy would normally be this nice to other people. At least not yet. Considering Envy's past, maybe he just needed one person to start with, and then he'd be more comfortable around others as well. Alfons liked to think that.

"Wake me in an hour or so." He kissed Envy's cheek, before lying down on his side to rest.

Envy mumbled a response but kissed his cheek back and then got up, he was going to go clean. Yup. Clean.

Alfons curled up under the covers and fell asleep after merely a few seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** Look for this x*x*x*x*x if you want to skip the yaoi parts of the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Envy decided to let Alfons sleep a little longer than an hour. If he slept longer, he obviously needed it. So Envy grabbed one of his books and sat on the couch and read. Two hours went and Alfons was still soundly asleep, his covers pulled up all the way up to his nose. He didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. Envy read until his stomach started to growl, and then went off to the kitchen to make himself and Alfons some stew. He would wake him for dinner, since he _had_ to eat, Envy said so.

After a while Alfons began shifting and turning occasionally, his face scrunched up like he was having a bad dream. Envy came in with two bowls, might as well eat together again, but he saw the expression on Alfons' face. He set the bowls down and then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oi," he called shaking him lightly. "Wake up!"

Alfons' eyes shot up abruptly, his breath coming out a bit faster than normal, like he'd been running. Slowly he managed to focus up on Envy, his heart racing inside his chest. "Envy..."

Envy looked at him a bit wide eyed. "What's wrong?" he asked. Had Alfons had a nightmare? He wasn't sure, but even then, Envy didn't like that.

Alfons sat up, rubbing his damp forehead with his sleeve. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." He smiled mildly. "Nothing to worry about."

Envy frowned, but he sat on the bed next to him, grabbing the bowls and offering one over to Alfons. "A bad dream about what?"

Alfons brightened up a little as he saw the bowl of stew. "Thanks, it smells nice." He sighed softly. "I was... sicker. I was afraid of dying." He didn't want to go into details about choking and drowning in his own blood to Envy. Envy would just overreact. He frowned a little and kept his gaze locked on his food. Though maybe the dream had made some of his deep scares surface some more. He didn't want to die. He was afraid of dying. That meant dying from Envy, and that would make Envy sad.

Envy nodded slowly. "Ah," he said, looking down at his own food. "That is a bad dream," he said lowly.

Alfons ate slowly, falling silent for a moment. It was terrifying to think about it, but until now he had just tried not to. It could be hard sometimes, but he couldn't let these thoughts make him depressed. That would affect Envy as well. He had to keep his spirits up, for his sake! Therefore he smiled at him again. "Your stew is amazing."

Envy nodded. "It's not bad," he said, but he appreciated the compliment. "Make sure you eat all of it. You're still skinny," he added, shoving the food in his mouth.

"I'll do my best!" Alfons said, still smiling, and happily continued to eat.

Envy nodded and ate his own stew, Alfons was way too cheerful, but, Envy supposed he wouldn't be Alfons if he were any different.

Alfons was full before he had finished his bowl, but he ate the rest anyway until it was empty since that would make Envy happy. "There, all done."

Envy's lips twitched in a pleased way at the empty bowl, he finished his own and grabbed both bowls and started out of the bed but then he turned to Alfons, kissed him quickly, and then left to go put the dirty dishes away.

Alfons laughed a little as Envy turned to kiss him. It was like they've been together for a lot longer than they actually had. He rested back against the headboard, feeling very lucky to have someone like him.

Envy came back in carrying one of Alfons' books he handed it over and then sat down, having one of his own books. "Since you've been a good boy, you can read," he said sticking his tongue out.

Alfons chuckled again and happily accepted the book, immediately opening it to read. He'd missed reading. "Thanks, that's very kind of you."

Envy flushed. 'Kind', that was so not a word ever used to describe him, and yet Alfons just threw it around like it was no big deal. Sheesh. Envy wiggled into the pillows and started reading his own book. He was starting to like some of these. "The Hobbit" was particularly interesting.

Alfons cast a glance on Envy and what he was reading, smiling. He'd never thought Envy was into fantasy novels, it looked like he was widening his horizons within literature and that was a good sign. If Edward knew, he'd be surprised. Alfons buried himself into the content of it his own book. He had so many books about rockets and space, but he'd never get tired of reading about it. Occasionally he would cast another glance at Envy. He seemed to be completely engulfed into the book. He was glad Envy had found two things he really liked to do – reading and cooking.

"What do you think of the book?" Alfons asked.

Envy was at a rather intense part about spiders so he jumped when Alfons spoke. "Huh?" he said smartly, and then got the question. "Oh, it's good, I think it's really interesting. 'Hobbits' and 'dwarves' and 'wizards', it's all rather magical isn't it?" he hummed.

"Yeah, exactly. I didn't think you liked all the 'hocus pocus'," Alfons said in a teasing tone.

"It's not hocus pocus, it's like a whole new world which means it could be real, like my world and alchemy," Envy said, shrugging. "You never know, maybe Middle Earth is a real place and this guy, Tolkien, came from it! I could write a book!" he said thoughtfully.

Alfons guessed Envy had a point. Tolkien's world still sounded a bit less probable though. The thought of Envy writing a book amused him. "Maybe you should. What would your book be about?"

"My world, I guess. Alchemy and trying to take over the world to turn everyone into a Philosopher's stone, I suppose," he said easily, that's what he knew about so might as well.

"Turn everyone into... a stone?" Alfons said, looking strangely at him. Then he laughed out loud. "Well, that would probably be original at least."

Envy glanced at him and opened his mouth to correct him but then rolled his eyes and decided against it. "Yep, that's what I'm all about," he said instead, then he smirked. "I could turn _you_ to stone too... you know," he said leering, pervertedly.

Alfons chuckled, oblivious to the other meaning behind that sentence. "You're in the wrong world now, Envy. Magic doesn't work here."

Envy snorted. "Oh... I have some magic I can work, I can show you," he said. Alfons was beyond innocent.

"Hm?" Alfons said, looking up from his book again. "You can?" He wasn't sure what Envy was talking about. Magic tricks weren't really rare though, it wasn't impossible that Envy could do one, for example with cards.

"I have magic hands," Envy said with a smirk, and put his book aside. "I'd be willing to share," he purred, grabbing Alfons' book as well and putting it away.

Alfons blinked as the book was taken from him and looked a bit confused at first, before starting to get a small idea what Envy had actually been referring to. There was something about the tone in Envy's voice which gave him the little hint. "Oh really?" he asked, a bit challenging.

"Really," he said grinning and then moving a bit closer, his hand set down on Alfons' thigh and waited.

Alfons watched him carefully, his heart starting race a bit faster. "What is your big secret?" he asked, smiling.

Envy couldn't tell if Alfons was finally catching on, or if he really was that oblivious, either way he shrugged and then leaned over and captured Alfons' lips. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," he purred.

"Aw, but I'm curious." Alfons returned the kiss sweetly, placing a hand on Envy's neck.

"Well, that was the point of telling you," Envy snickered and then pushed forward to connect their lips more fiercely, his hand moved from Alfons' thigh to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

Alfons was pushed back on the pillow so he was closer to lying down that sitting now. But he didn't mind that at all. He wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him closer, welcoming the deep kiss.

x*x*x*x*x

Envy was okay with this closer thing, he liked it a lot. It was like when they slept, he curled against Alfons, which was nice. But this was better because now his hands could wander while his lips were preoccupied with Alfons'. Alfons loved the exploring way Envy touched him. His hands were both firm and warm at the same time, and his long blonde hair tickled his cheeks as they kissed.

Envy's hands liked moving over Alfons, worming beneath the fabric of his shirt, because even though Alfons was pretty skinny, Envy didn't really care. He wasn't all that buff himself, and even though Alfons had a few spots here and there that were probably from chemical spills, he liked touching the smooth skin that broke into goosebumps. Envy found it inherently amusing when he would touch the other male's chest and it was covered in gooseflesh. It made his lips grin as they kissed, which may have made it a bit harder to kiss, but hey, at least he was enjoying himself.

Alfons shivered slightly from the goosebumps trailing across his skin. Every touch had a small effect on him, and he broke the kiss softly to gasp and get some air. He had never been touched like this before. He wasn't used to closeness to other people, despite that he liked physical contact with people. He had just lived alone for a very long time, and lately he'd gotten used to the thought that he would never have the time to experience a relationship. Until last night. Still, now everything felt so overwhelming. In a good way.

Envy used the gasp as incentive, his hands moved to the buttons of Alfons' shirt, swiftly undoing them and pulling it open. His hands now had room to roam freely on Alfons' bare chest, and ran his fingers over the warm flesh and brushed his nipples, feeling the small nubs harden under his touch. Envy grinned. His mouth moved from Alfons' lips, trailing along his jaw and neck to suck along his collar bone, he may just leave a few presents if he felt like it.

Something tickled deep inside Alfons' stomach as Envy touched him like that. All of this was exciting him and he felt it inside his groin too. It was embarrassing, but not as much as the first time. He gasped again, in mild surprise this time, as Envy began sucking on his collarbone. He had never imagined it would feel like that... He began working on Envy's shirt as well, wanting to see more of him and feeling his flesh.

Envy jumped a little at the fingers on his own shirt, and then, oh right, he supposed that was only fair. He pulled back for a moment, only to shrug the shirt off and then he leaned forward and captured Alfons' lips again, pushing his tongue past the other male's lips and taking his mouth just like he wanted.

Alfons' shirt was still clinging to his shoulders thanks to his suspenders, but he had more important things to care about. Like how nice Envy looked without a shirt, and the aggressive way he was kissing him. A soft moan escalated from Alfons' throat as he ran his tongue against Envy's.

Envy's chin moved up to make the kiss deeper, his tongue enjoyed when Alfons' came out to play. He persuaded it into his own mouth and sucked it lightly. His hands were back on Alfons' chest pushing his shirt and suspenders down his arms. He leaned forward and pushed their chests together, so it was flesh on flesh and they could feel each other's heartbeats.

Alfons made a soft sound into the hot kiss, his hands moving up and down Envy's bare back. His skin was so warm, and he felt a strong loving connection to him, even more than before, the moment he felt Envy's heartbeat against his own. "Envy..." he murmured softly.

Envy moaned quietly, his whole body shivered from the way Alfons' said his name... He was going to lose it, there was so much in his voice as he said those two syllables, his name. He pushed forward, wrapping his arms around the other male, he was still so skinny, it was a bit worrying, but right now he wasn't focused on that, he wanted to make Alfons say his name again.

Alfons couldn't take it anymore. His body was on fire and it wanted more. He arched his body up against Envy's as he pushed forward and ground their hips together. "Nh."

"A-Ah!" Envy cried out in surprise pleasure, and then he groaned and pressed his hips back. "Shit... Alfons..." he was close to whining, he hadn't been ready for that yet, but he wasn't going to say no.

"S-Sorry," Alfons breathed, even if Envy crying out in surprise had felt like a victory. Envy was always the one with the surprises. He smiled an innocent smile. "I'm getting a bit excited."

Envy groaned his lips against Alfons' throat. "Good," he mumbled and then pressed his hips back roughly. "Don't go too fast though, sparky," he growled. "This ain't a rocket." He then opened his mouth over his flesh and sucked hard on his throat.

Alfons let out a mix of a gasp and a moan and arched his head back and his hips against Envy's. His cheeks felt really warm, he was probably flushing red in the face. No, he wouldn't go too fast. This was too enjoyable, he didn't want it to end too soon.

Envy had to take a deep breath to keep himself in control and not let his dick take the reigns. He wouldn't go all the way though, he only wanted Alfons to feel good and not strain him too much. He pulled up from Alfons' neck, there was definitely going to be a bruise there though. Envy smirked and then rocked his hips forward and brought his body up, so he'd have a better angle, and then he kissed Alfons on the mouth once more.

The touch of Envy's lips against his neck echoed for several moments after the touch of his lips disappeared, indicating that a mark was left on the pale skin. Alfons wasn't bothered by it, rather more thrilled than before. He leaned up into the kiss, supported by his elbow while the other arm was hooked around Envy. He couldn't help rocking his hips back against Envy's. The friction felt amazing and sent sparks of sweet pleasure through his whole body. He wondered absentmindedly, if this could feel this good merely by touching, how would it feel like to go all the way? Obviously, they hadn't discussed anything of this on beforehand. He imagined that would be way too embarrassing for both of them. On the other hand, he didn't really know if he'd be able to go through with this. It was tempting, but he was pretty clueless in this field and these feelings for another man went against every moral and belief from his Christian background. He was already breaking several rules of what was socially acceptable in the opinions of society. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care about that. He wanted this. Envy was his last hope of redemption in this world.

Envy paused a little, noticing how Alfons was slowly spacing out on him. He wasn't sure what that was all about, was he having second thoughts? He frowned a little and looking him in the eye. "Do you still want to continue?" He was getting a bit tired of dry humping and he knew he wanted to continue. But he couldn't unless Alfons wanted him to.

Alfons took a deep breath, meeting his eyes. He had his hand tangled into Envy's hair at the back of his head, and they were both throbbing with need. Not continuing was of course out of the question. He knew he wanted it. "Yes," he assured, cobalt eyes unwavering as he spoke. Then he laid the gentlest pressure at the back of Envy's head, beckoning him the last inch needed for their lips to connect.

Envy closed his eyes and kissed back firmly. It was the first time Alfons had initiated the kiss. He didn't need more than that to convince him. Well then. Grinning, he moved a bit and then his hands were at Alfons' pants, undoing the belt and buttons, he wanted them off. Right then and there, those pants were Envy's worst enemy. How dare they get in his way?! He yanked them down and then smirked of what he saw. Alfons was... quite well endowed, wasn't he? Envy ought to give him a little surprise.

Alfons' heart was skipping several beat and his stomach twisted of either excitement or nervousness or both, despite that Envy had already seen him. But last time they'd both been too caught up in the moment to pay sizes that much attention. His face could probably not become any redder as he was exposed in front of the man. Judging from Envy's smirk he supposed he wasn't too bad down there, though every boy his age was probably self-conscious in that department, at least in situations like these.

Before Alfons knew what Envy was doing, he felt the other move downwards and he felt something warm and slick run up his erection, from base to tip. He let out a staggered gasp and twitched. "Envy!"

Envy smirked and rubbed his tongue along the vein of the member. He loved Alfons' noises, he loved that he made his body respond so strongly. Envy hummed and gave Alfons a long stroke as he paused using his mouth for a moment, earning a delightful whimper from Alfons. "My goodness, Alfons," he purred, he was pleased. This was exciting. He leaned down again and closed his lips around the warm organ, giving it a few generous sucks and took him in as much as possible.

Alfons was trembling and clutching the sheets. He had no idea how Envy had learned to do that, he just knew that his body loved it and his brain was shutting down. It took a lot of willpower to keep his hips down and not make Envy gag. "Envy," he gasped. "S-Stop."

"Hmm?" Envy looked up with a smirk.

"Please, I'm not going to… be able to hold it…" Alfons said, flushing tremendously. "I want… you to feel good too."

Alfons was so cute. "Hmm," Envy mused. "Fine then." He began taking off his own pants, he was going to make this good anyway. Though he didn't want to push Alfons to the point of exploding yet, he could take his time. He discarded his pants onto the floor and then pushed his hips towards Alfons, rubbing their members together with nothing in between, just flesh on flesh.

Alfons felt new sparks of pleasure at the base of his spine. He wrapped his arms around Envy again, now that he was back hovering over him, and bucked his hips. Or rather, his body acted on its own accord at that point. "Envy..." he breathed, his large eyes gazing into Envy's amber ones. "It feels... good."

Envy moaned, he was getting shaky, damn, this was so intense. He took Alfons mouth again moving his hips more quickly, moving their members together. He was pretty sure, he was going to go insane, again, due to the sheer amount of pleasure Alfons was giving him.

Alfons kissed back, his eyes closed in sheer bliss. He clung to Envy's back, his hips moving in a sort of uncontrolled, rhythmic frenzy. All the sensations were pulling him closer to the edge, and he gasped for his breath, regrettably breaking the hot kiss.

"Envy, I'm close…" he managed, his head arching back and his body tensing as the pressure inside his groin reached the limit.

Envy shivered violently at the sound of Alfons' voice, saying that_._ Holy shit, holy shit. Just holy shit. His hips were just as erratic, his heartbeat so strong he feared his heart may just jump straight out of his chest, but instead he moaned, and pushed forward against Alfons and took his lips, just as he reached his own and helped with the mess they made over each other. But Envy was still kissing Alfons, and wasn't going to stop just yet.

"Ahh, ah," Alfons cried out softly as he tumbled over the edge and kept moving against Envy until the warm mess stopped spilling. He kissed Envy's lips back between the gasps of breath, feeling his heart race inside his chest.

Envy was gasping and broke away from Alfons, though it was somewhat reluctant. He didn't really want to let go of Alfons, he was feeling more attached than ever for some reason. So instead and leaned against him and just got a handle on his breathing before he sat up and looked down at their mess.

"Mmm... I am not cleaning that up..." he said.

Alfons laid on his back and breathed heavily. He looked down, feeling a new blush spreading across his cheeks. "A shower is probably a good idea."

"Mmm, yes, you seem to have a point," Envy said evenly and then stood, grabbed Alfons' hand and dragged him to the shower, he was still unwilling to part from him, and he still wasn't quite sure why. Alfons smiled a bit and followed along. When they were both inside he turned on the water, comfortably hot, and closed his eyes for a moment as he let it flow down his body.

x*x*x*x*x

Obviously, a relationship like this wouldn't normally be appropriate. Alfons didn't exactly know what the government meant about homosexual relationships, but he knew there was probably a penalty for it. Maybe Envy didn't know at all. Alfons didn't want to sound like he regretted anything though. He had never felt this happy with someone before. But Envy deserved to know if he didn't already. Before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging Envy tightly and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Envy enjoyed the feel of clean skin, the water of the warm shower washing over him and in his hair, well it was nice. He squeaked a bit when Alfons hugged him. But he supposed he didn't mind, he wrapped his arms around the other male and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of how they were. He let out a sigh, he hadn't ever wanted to be this_ close_ to anyone before, for some reason it both scared and thrilled him. But now that he had something like this, he wasn't going to let go.

"Envy," Alfons said softly. "We can't tell anyone about this... this relationship." The only one he'd trust with a secret like this might be Edward, but he supposed Edward wouldn't like it if he knew about it. Edward and Envy weren't exactly best friends.

Envy frowned and finally pulled back looking at Alfons confused. "Why?" he asked. Was there something wrong with it? He had never been concerned with social norms so he had never known the rules, maybe he needed to now. "Would it get us in trouble?" he asked.

Alfons nodded slowly. "Yes. But it's okay, no one will find out." He placed a soft kiss on Envy's cheek and smiled.

Envy snorted quietly and leaned into Alfons, "Stupid..." he grumbled, it was stupid. Oooh they were touching and hugging and... and... making... er... doing other stuff, what was so wrong with it? People were stupid. "They better not, or I'll kill them," he said resting his forehead on Alfons' shoulder.

Alfons laughed nervously and scratched his temple, not sure if Envy was joking or not. "I'm sure there would be a better way to handle it." He snuggled back as Envy leaned against him. "People just don't consider it natural, but I don't care about what other people think."

"Natural?" Envy repeated quietly, so quietly it may not have been heard over the sound of the shower. "What do they know of 'natural'?" he muttered. He should know, for his life, most of it he had always been 'unnatural', a 'mistake', 'wrong'. A homunculus wasn't _real _they were _fake_ humans with _fake_ emotions. But now he was human and the emotions he felt were real and people were going to try and tell him they were _wrong_ too? What a bunch of bullshit. He was going to get himself worked up. In fact he was already tensing, but then he remembered the last part of Alfons' words. He'd said he didn't care what other people thought.

Envy had no idea why that made him choke for a moment, and then he was crying, shoving his face in Alfons' neck to try and hide the tears and clinging to him desperately to stop himself from shaking. But dammit all, Alfons didn't care, he wanted Envy anyway.

That was all he ever really wanted. So he cried.

Alfons' eyes widened. He hadn't expected Envy to start crying... Envy was trying to hide it, but he could tell anyway. "E-Envy, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry..." He hugged him a little tighter. He wanted to stay alive and be with Envy for as long as he could, protect him even, in case people were mean to him because of who he was. Envy deserved better after all he'd been through. "I love you," he whispered.

Envy only let out another sob as he shook his head, Alfons hadn't done anything wrong. Shit, he was just living and he had to put up with Envy who was so used to being an asshole, he'd treated Alfons like shit and he'd wanted to take advantage of him just because he was an awful person, but Alfons went and said things like _that_. Alfons _loved_ him?!

He could only cry harder and then he pushed Alfons away. "Why?! I've never done anything for you! Why?!" he demanded, even as tears streamed down his face, the shower not only wetting his hair. "Y-you can't l-love me! Stop it! I'm terrible and mean and only do bad things! You can't! That makes you an idiot!" he wailed, crying still, putting his hands to his face. He didn't understand this, he was no longer in his element of what he knew, and what he could control. Actually, he was realizing that had been going on for quite a while. He realized, couldn't control his own feelings and that was scary. Alfons was doing things to him against his will.

Alfons gasped a bit as he was pushed away. His back met the wall and he stared at Envy in slight shock. Where did all this come from...? Why did Envy deny that he was happy? "What do you mean?" he said, his voice a bit weak. There was a lump in his throat, threatening to grow bigger. "You've done a lot for me..." He frowned a little and looked down. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. He was dying and now he'd said he loved Envy?

That wasn't fair to either of them.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?!" Envy snapped, his own thoughts had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Alfons was dying, to Envy that was moot. He didn't think it was going to happen, so it wasn't something that would concern him. "Because y-you make me— and I—!" he sobbed again, he couldn't stop, he needed to though, he was going to ruin everything that he wanted, why was_ he_ the idiot? "You bastard!" he cried loudly and then was clinging to Alfons again, sobbing into his chest, clutching to his wet skin desperately.

Alfons was majorly confused. He wasn't sure what Envy wanted at all now. "...If you don't love me, that's okay," he said softly and stroked his back in a soothing manner. "But you'll just have to bear with me for now, because my feelings will not change."

Envy sniffled his crying finally toning down, stupid Alfons for just being around making him feel better. He smacked his arm lightly, "Didn't say that, jerk," he muttered his voice muffled by Alfons' body. "Just dun know why... you would..." he muttered, sniffling once more, but he wasn't willing to leave Alfons' side.

"I could ask you the same," Alfons said. "But can't it just be an easy reason, for example that I like being with you and you like being with me?"

Envy nodded, he did like being Alfons, he liked just sitting around them while they ate or read, he just liked being with him.

Alfons beamed softly and hugged Envy back. "Good." Despite the confusing moment, he let it pass. Envy was probably as overwhelmed as he was over this strange relationship. Things were happening a bit fast. Maybe they had to slow things down a little. He couldn't think that he didn't have enough time. He would make time for this, for Envy, and he would make it count.

They finished washing and stepped out. It was time for bed now, it was getting late. And Alfons was feeling a bit worn out after all the action. "Let's go to bed now," he said, and Envy nodded. Bed seemed like a pretty good idea.

They headed back to the bedroom and put on pajamas, before changing the sheets (since they had left quite a mess in there) and then crawling into bed. Envy cuddled up next to him right away and it made him smile. He hugged him close, wanting him to feel reassured that everything was okay and Envy cuddled back against him as much as he could. Envy didn't want to be away from him and he didn't want to think. He just wanted Alfons, and that was all. It went against everything he'd been before, but so be it.

Envy smelled fresh and nice after the shower and Alfons thought he could inhale his scent forever. The scents, the warmth, the closeness made him feel even sleepier, and before even a minute had passed the young scientist was fast asleep. Envy closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Alfons' steady breathing, it didn't even sound wet.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday and for once Alfons didn't wake up early filled with the anxiety of not making his deadlines. He slept in, snugly cuddled up against Envy's chest and looked completely peaceful. Not even a nightmare could disturb him. An arm was draped across Envy's waist and his soft, steady breath played across Envy's neck.

Envy was the first one to wake up, but he wasn't about ready to get up. He would much rather just stay in bed with Alfons. His hand came up to brush at Alfons face, running his fingers through his bangs. Alfons' face was gentle and sweet. The events of yesterday returned to him. Alfons was so kind and way too nice, but he loved Envy. He'd said it. And that's what made Envy feel all gooey and gross inside, but he didn't mind. He wanted Alfons to feel all gross and gooey too.

Alfons didn't even stir as Envy's fingers touched his face. Likely he had needed some extra sleep that morning. He hadn't slept as much as he should while being sick and it seemed to have caught up to him now.

"I do too..." Envy muttered quietly. He wanted to tell Alfons, that he... maybe did too, but... he just... he couldn't. Not when he was... who he was. He probably didn't deserve this, but... he was going to take it.

The quiet moment was interrupted by a knocking on the door out in the hall. Envy's hand stilled for a moment, and then he glared at the door. Really? Who would come this early on a Sunday? He grumbled and slowly untangled himself from Alfons, he brushed his fingers over his face with a small hum. At least Alfons was fine. He could sleep in a little, he decided, and then he made his way to the door. He scowled when he opened it. "What do you want?!" he snapped.

On the other side of the door stood Edward. He raised his eyebrows at Envy. "Morning," he said.

Envy's scowl deepened, but he sighed and leaned against the door. "What do you want?" he repeated, this time a little less snappish, but it was still obvious he wasn't pleased.

"Checking up on Alfons, like I said I would," Edward said. "Is he awake?"

"No, he's still sleeping," Envy said, trying his hardest not to rip off Ed's head verbally, for Alfons sake. "You can go, he's still alive."

"Since when was that up to you?" Edward said stubbornly and moved past Envy, making it inside the hall. "I'll wait until he wakes up."

Envy scowled. "Who knows when he'll wake up, and I don't want to have to deal with you until then!" he growled, but closed the door after the little bratty bastard, it was still technically Alfons' apartment. He glared at Ed for a full minute before he growled softly and moved to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Then don't," Edward grumbled in return and continued into the living room. He didn't exactly want to deal with _him_ either. He just wanted to make sure Alfons was alright and that his fever wasn't getting worse. He lingered by one of Alfons' bookshelves and studied the spines of each one. Alfons had a pretty impressive collection on rocketry.

Envy grumbled until he got into his cooking then he finally cooled down. Cooking did that for him, he was more able to focus. He made some more of the potato cakes that Alfons said he'd liked. When finished, he put some on a plate and headed for the bedroom. He had almost forgotten Ed was there already.

Edward had picked out a book from the shelf and began reading in it, though he looked up and frowned as Envy stepped inside the bedroom but didn't follow him. "Envy, leave him alone. Let him wake up on his own."

Envy stepped in and set the food on the bedside table, fully ignoring Ed. Stupid brat, just coming here and being an ass about stuff when things were going so well with him and Alfons! He huffed. But at the sight of Alfons' peaceful face, his spite immediately vanished. He was about to shake Alfons awake so he could eat, but smirked and then leaned over and kissed him instead. It seemed like a much more appropriate wake up call.

Alfons' breath was deep and even, his expression serene as he slept. But the wake up call surely did the trick. His eyes opened abruptly and he looked up in surprise as he realized Envy had taken his lips. He slowly relaxed, but something quickly startled him again.

"Envy, I said don't wake him!" Edward sighed. Oh well, he guessed it was late enough anyway and Alfons probably needed to eat something.

Alfons stiffened at the sound of Ed's voice and quickly shoved Envy back with a slightly panicked look. What if Edward had seen that?! He guessed it wouldn't have been as bad as someone else, but still. He didn't want there to be more conflict between the brothers because of him.

Envy growled, not very pleased with being pushed away. In fact it hurt a lot to be pushed away, because of _him_. Damn pipsqueak! He scowled deeply and probably not realizing he looked hurt, but then turned around and marched out of the bedroom, leaving the food. But he just wanted away at the moment.

Alfons panicked even more at Envy's growling expression. He looked almost a bit mad at him now. He tried to stop Envy from leaving and grabbing for his hand, but the other blonde left too fast.

Edward looked after Envy as he left the bedroom again. Something seemed to be up... He stepped over to the bedroom seeing Alfons sitting up in bed now, looking a bit edgy and out of breath. He knocked gently on the frame. "Alfons, are you okay?"

Alfons looked over at Ed as he stepped in, nodding quickly and swallowed a couple of times. "Yes... I'm much better. Thank you for checking on me, Edward, but it's okay." He tried to smile like he always did, but it felt a little halfhearted even to him.

Edward stepped closer and then sat down on the bedside. "For some reason I don't believe you." He pressed his flesh hand against Alfons' forehead, feeling a damp heat against his palm. "You have a fever, so don't push yourself, okay?" His eyes fell on the food Envy had left and he was yet again impressed. It looked just like his mother used to make it. "You should eat." He placed the plate on Alfons' lap.

Alfons sighed softly. "The fever was better last night..." He had gotten used to the fever though. As long as it wasn't too harsh he could live with it. Envy's potato cake really looked delicious. He felt really bad for pushing him away. He hoped he wouldn't stay mad for long. He had to apologize and make it up to him with a big kiss as soon as Ed left.

Envy was back in the kitchen, he'd snatched one of his books and was sitting at the table, trying to read, but his brain wouldn't shut up. _What if Alfons liked Ed?_ it kept thinking but he knew that was wrong. Alfons liked _him_, he'd said so! But still his jealousy was starting to drive him insane, he was always so jealous, but dammit all! He let out a quite squeak of pain or anger, something but then he hid behind his book just trying to ignore everything. Even though he could still hear them talking. He almost couldn't stand it. They were talking and he hated it! Alfons was _his_. He growled and looked around. He needed to do something, anything, he wasn't going to cook anything though. He could eat, he needed to but he wasn't hungry. He couldn't eat now, not when—

He let loose a string of curses in several languages and grabbed a cloth from the sink and a bucket filled it with water and then dropped to the floor and started scrubbing the floor, taking his anger out on the dirt. Damn it, he couldn't wait for the pipsqueak to just _leave!_

Envy growled quietly the whole time he scrubbed, his knuckles rubbing roughly against the floor, but he didn't care. It wasn't fair. The moment he decides he wants this, and even tries to say things, all goes to shit! He snarled even more loudly and scrubbed harder.

Meanwhile Edward watched in silence as Alfons ate his breakfast, wanting to make sure he got most of it down. But then a dark spot on Alfons' neck suddenly caught his attention. That was something new... It wasn't because of his illness, was it? "What's that?" Edward leaned closer and inspected the sore spot with a frown.

Alfons inwardly panicked and covered the mark with his hand. "It's... It's nothing, just a little scratch or something like that." But Edward pulled his hand away and looked again, not seeming convinced.

Edward was getting more and more convinced that it was a bruise, and it hadn't gotten there by accident. "What the hell did he do?" he growled, feeling his anger starting to boil. He knew it. Envy couldn't be trusted. Before Alfons could respond Edward had leaped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

Alfons gasped. "No, Edward, wait! I can explain!" But it was already too late. The shorter blond didn't listen to him as he rushed out. Oh no, this wasn't good... This was exactly what Alfons hadn't wished for. He quickly got out of bed and stumbled forward a few steps, before regaining his balance enough to follow.

Ed found Envy in the kitchen and knocked him over before grabbing the front of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU BASTARD?!"

Envy looked up at Ed in shock, he'd been pretty focused on that stain on the floor to really notice that the talking had escalated and he now had an angry pipsqueak on him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled back, automatically getting angry, he was already angry with the brat anyway. His hands grabbing at Ed's wrists, his knuckles were starting to get bloody from him scrubbing so hard, but he hadn't noticed.

Edward snarled at him, not letting go. "Don't play stupid with me!"

"I'm not stupid, you are!" Envy shrieked, trying to push him over. "You think you know everything, damn brat!"

"The bruise on Alfons' neck," Edward snapped. "Don't pretend you don't know anything about it! You've been_ hurting_ him!" He wanted to beat Envy into a brick! It was like he had hurt his own younger brother, and that was something he would never forgive!

Alfons reached the kitchen, grabbing the door frame for support. His head felt a bit dizzy and he could literally feel his fever rising along with his racing heart. "Edward, please! Don't hurt him!"

Envy was completely confused. "What the hell are you talking about!?" he gaped and then looked at Alfons and happened to see the small bruise on his neck. Oh... OH. Envy went pink, well he got excited okay, he didn't control his mouth as best as he could, but well Alfons made those noises and—

"I haven't hurt him, you ass!" he snapped and pulled Ed's hand off of him, kicking Ed in the real shin, making the shorter blonde hiss. He really wanted to strangle him again, and see all the life ebb out of him so he'd finally leave them alone, but… he couldn't in front of Alfons… Instead, Envy got up and went over to the sagging male in the door frame. He helped support Alfons and glared at Ed, the one who was _oh_ so intent on keeping him _safe_ and he was making him get flustered. Envy frowned and put his hand on Alfons' forehead, he had a fever... again.

Edward slowly got up as well, simply scowling at them. "Then _why_ does he have that?" He was a bit confused at Envy's reaction. This didn't make much sense.

Alfons breath was a bit sharp and he supported himself a bit against Envy while his eyes were on Ed, determined. He had to tell him now, or he'd just come to the wrong conclusions. There was no way around it, and there was no easy way to do it. Therefore, he simply cut right to the chase. "Edward, Envy and I are... together. I love him," he blurted, blushing a little. "I don't know if you'll understand or not, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret."

Envy couldn't help but get flustered at that, he just said it so easily! Was he nuts?! "Don't just go spouting it out like that!" Envy said trying not to squeak, but... he squeaked. He was bright red and his grip on Alfons was tighter. Shit, he was never going to be able to look at Ed in the eye again. Ever.

Edward gaped at them both, his eyes shifting slowly from one to another in pure disbelief. "...What? What are you talking about?" He couldn't be serious... Alfons... and _Envy?_ But on the other hand, Alfons never joked.

Alfons took a deep breath, ignoring Envy's flustered squeaks. "You heard me right. We're together." He watched Edward closely, trying to read what he must be thinking. He looked like he didn't know at all what to think.

Envy was feeling pretty chagrined. Ed didn't think he could love, he was sure. But... well he did, he just couldn't admit it out loud. "Got a problem?" he asked with a frown and glaring at Ed's shoulder.

Edward stood frowning at them for a long time, mostly at Envy, trying to figure out how the hell he had manipulated Alfons to feel that way about him. Was Alfons really that naive? Or had Envy really changed that much? In the end he let out a deep sigh. "I wasn't expecting that."

Alfons relaxed a bit. Edward wasn't bursting out into an anger fit. "I know you two haven't been friends in the past... but is it possible you could just... let the past go? I don't want you to fight anymore, or hurt each other." He looked down. He didn't know if they'd be able to do that, but it was worth to ask, right?

"Hurting each other were the best moments in our relationship though," Envy said, trying not to sound snarky and failing. But then he sighed. "Fine. I won't tear his head off then... But only if he minds his own business!" he finally compromised, glaring at Ed, he was still feeling jealous. Alfons was _his._

Edward crossed his arms and looked to the side, ignoring Envy's bullshit. "Alfons, I don't want to meddle into private things or anything." He looked at him again. "But are you sure that this is what you want?" So Envy might be nicer now, but in _that_ way? It was a bit hard to believe still.

Alfons frowned and looked down for a moment. He wanted it, but he still felt selfish. Who knew how much time he had left? But Edward was probably not thinking like that though. He was only worried about Envy's behavior. "Yes," he finally said, looking up. "Envy is very nice to me." He felt dizzy. He was sweating. He needed them to get along, he couldn't take it otherwise.

Envy was frowning at Ed, he was being such a dick. He was just— he grunted under his breath and kept his mouth closed. If he let himself talk he knew damn well it would start another fight and Alfons didn't need that right now. "Hey, you." He looked up at Alfons with a fierce glare. "Get back in bed."

Before Envy even had finished his sentence, it sounded like porridge in Alfons' ears. It came quickly over him. His vision fogged and then he began to tilt forward. His head felt so warm and heavy...

Edward realized that something was wrong when Alfons began to fall and rushed forward to catch him, in case Envy didn't pay enough attention. "Alfons!"

Envy had been of course staring straight at him so he'd seen the way his eyes had glazed over, and even as he'd gotten his arms around the tall male he wasn't able to keep him up alone. He was leaning against the door frame for some support and glared death at Ed, who supported Alfons' now unconscious frame on the other side. If he hadn't— He cut himself off with a few swears, he couldn't start that now. "Help me!" he demanded instead, he didn't have a very good grip on him, and he was going to fall soon.

Edward grabbed Alfons' arm a little tighter and hooked it over his shoulders, frowning in concern. "Goddammit... He's not getting any better, is he?" Alfons was showing no sign of consciousness.

Envy just grunted, he did _not_ want to talk about that. He took Alfons' other arm and started towards the bedroom. With Ed's help he was able to get him in bed and put the covers over him. He set his hand on Alfons' forehead and frowned. He was feverish... worse than earlier. Why? Why did this keep happening? The demonstration was tomorrow. Envy knew Alfons would die— or be depressed if he couldn't go... so he just had to get better. Envy went to grab the cold wet cloth from the bathroom and returned it to the sweaty forehead, scowling. Alfons' breathing was quick and staggering and he absent-mindedly clutched the covers.

Edward made sure his feet was properly covered before sitting down on the bedside and placed his flesh hand carefully on Alfons' cheek. He was burning up! This wasn't good. He turned to Envy quickly. "Go get the whiskey." Every German was sure to have some somewhere.

"What good is alcohol going to do?" Envy asked with a frown, he hated alcohol. It tasted bad and made his head fuzzy, he found no reason for it. But he supposed Ed knew what he was doing and tried to think of where it might be in the kitchen.

"If that doesn't knock it out of him, nothing will," Edward said. "Just do it."

Envy sighed and went to go find it, it was in a cupboard, the stuff looked like very dark piss, he didn't want to drink it. But he handed it over to him. Edward quickly removed the cap of the bottle, lifted Alfons' head up a bit and then poured a healthy amount of the strong liquid down his throat.

Alfons gagged at first before swallowing it down. The liquid burned down his throat but he didn't protest. When it was over he managed to calm down a bit and his breathing evened out after a moment. Edward put the cap back on the bottle and decided to leave it on the nightstand, just in case.

"Is 'whiskey' code for 'miracle medicine'?" Envy asked, looking a bit blown away.

"You could call it that," Edward mumbled, sounding like he knew more about whiskey than he'd want to elaborate on. "As long as you don't mix it with the other medicine. Leave him alone for now. Just check on him every now and then."

Envy nodded, and Ed rose and stepped out of the bedroom. He knew Envy would probably want him to leave the apartment, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not when Alfons was feeling this bad. Instead he flopped back down on the couch with the book he'd found earlier.

On his part Envy was a little too worried about Alfons to really care what Ed did at the moment. He sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through Alfons hair. He made no sign of noticing the touch, which somehow made Envy feel worse. He hated that Alfons was sick, it just wasn't fair.

"It's not fair..." he muttered aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Look out for the x*x*x*x*x towards the end of the chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It had turned quiet in the apartment. The alcohol was still working so Alfons was in deep sleep. Envy sat beside him, affectionately stroking his hair, even though the sleeping blond made no sign of noticing. His forehead was pale and warm, but his breath sounded okay. Envy sighed a little, hoping Alfons would sleep this one off. The rocket demonstration was less than a day away, and Alfons would be devastated if he missed it.

After some moments, Envy moved out of the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen. He'd finally noticed that he had bloody knuckles from scrubbing the floor so hard earlier. "Ooops..." he mumbled and then sighed, wondering if there were bandaids anywhere. He looked around the kitchen and couldn't find any. Maybe there were some in the bathroom, he sighed to himself and continued on his search.

Edward had found back to his book and settled down on the couch to read. He'd wanted to leave the two of them alone for now. He glanced up from his book as Envy stepped through the living room and rummaged about the apartment, but he didn't say anything. Alfons and Envy. They were... lovers.

He still found that pretty hard to believe. But it was none of his business... sort of. Somehow it felt like it _was _his business. He was sort of their brother... at least Envy's. He didn't really know if he was supposed to be against it or not. Ed didn't have any problems with homosexuals and didn't care if it was socially unacceptable. Illegal and taboo or not, it didn't mean that people shouldn't be with the ones they loved. What was wrong about it was _Envy._

Was Envy really _able_ to actually love someone? Love was a strong word and often misused. Edward was pretty sure Envy had never been able to love before. But considering the changes he'd been through lately, he had to take into account that that part of Envy had changed as well. Back then he'd been a homunculus and all he'd known was jealousy. Now he was human and he was gradually adjusting to more emotions. Despite the past, Edward felt like he didn't have a right to disregard Envy. He _was_ his brother, whether he liked it or not. They had the same father. And it wasn't Envy's fault he'd been abandoned in the past. Edward knew what it was like to see their father walk away from everything. He knew that hurt. In the beginning, Envy had been just like anyone else. Heck, it could've been _him _even. Edward had just been lucky he'd been born in a different time and hadn't had a crazy mother who'd turned him into a homunculus.

So Envy's emotions was expanding, and he cared somewhat. But the question was, did he really _love_ Alfons, or would he turn around and betray him as soon as he had gotten what he needed?

Meanwhile Envy had found some bandaids in the bathroom and washed his hands off before _attempting _to put them on, and not doing a good job. He swore in a few languages before trying again.

Edward frowned and looked up from his book again, hearing that Envy was struggling and cursing over something. What was that idiot up to now? His curiosity grew too strong and he got up and stepped into the hall, finding the door to the bathroom half open and then pushing it slowly up some more.

Envy was sitting on the floor, struggling with the bandages. Edward raised his eyebrows. When had he gotten hurt? "Dumbass," he muttered. He knelt down in front of him and began wrapping up his knuckles for him before Envy could protest.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked, frowning at him. He really wasn't sure what to make of this, Ed was trying to help him?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Edward said rhetorically. He tied a tight knot on top of Envy's hand, before starting on the other hand. He wanted to think that there was something to what Alfons had said. They were in a different world now. Might as well start putting the past behind them. Maybe Envy wouldn't. They'd been born enemies. But at least for now, they had to put their differences aside.

Envy looked down at the wraps and rolled his eyes. "Don't quite your day job. I won't be recommending you to any hospitals anytime soon," he muttered quietly, but it wasn't stinging.

"That's why I'm an alchemist and not a doctor," Edward said. "Just be happy that you don't need a brain surgery. Though," he added thoughtfully, "maybe Alfons already fixed that somehow." _But just maybe._

Envy snorted and didn't say anything to that. He watched as Ed fastened the bandaid around his other hand. He could move his fingers to a fair extent, and stood back up. "So, you still call yourself an alchemist? I thought that died along with coming here," he pointed out.

Edward went quiet and rose to his feet as well, glowering at him. Envy had a point, but in another way he found it difficult letting it go, despite that it didn't work here. Alchemy was a big part of who he was, even when he was forced to live without it. In the end he said, "I didn't forget how to do it, so theoretically I'm still an alchemist."

Envy couldn't help snickering a little. "Poor pipsqueak." He could've mocked him some more for that, but for some reason he didn't feel like it. In fact, he sort of understood. But he was more concerned about Alfons right now. The thought of Alfons turned his frown back on. "You don't happen to know any super doctors, do you?"

"Not for your hands, I assume?" Edward snorted. "I'm afraid not… If I did, I would've called them already."

Envy huffed a little. The pipsqueak sucked at jokes. "I just don't want him to be sick anymore."

"Yeah…" Edward regarded him, still a little wary. "You really like him?"

Envy was a bit taken aback by the sudden question and scowled at him, instantly in defense mode. "What's it to you, pipsqueak? I do whatever the hell I want."

Envy had either changed because of Alfons' goodness, or he was a damn good actor. Edward didn't accept this answer. He wanted to make sure Envy knew how serious this was. If they were in a relationship, Envy had better treat Alfons right.

Edward moved fast and grabbed the front of Envy's shirt, sending him an intent stare. "Listen up. I want to lay down the axe for a while. But if I ever find out that you've tricked him, that you've merely _used _him for your own advantage, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Envy snarled, partly surprised. He was about done with this. Abruptly, he grabbed the front of Ed's shirt back and then shoved him into the bathroom wall. Hard. He hoped that had hurt. He had gotten most of his strength back, and now they were pretty much even in strength. Envy did not accept this. Who the hell did this brat think he was?!

"No, you listen up, little _hero_," he sneered the last word. "You can take that self-righteous attitude and shove it right up your ass! How the fuck am I supposed to _use_ someone who's always sick?!" he snapped. Even Envy couldn't see the utility value of having to take care of someone. Taking care of someone was a huge _burden_, but it was _Alfons _and he wanted him to get well!

Edward had let out a sharp grouch as he hit the wall and then snarled back. "Alfons must be the only damn person in the _world_ who would take you into his house like that! Share his roof, food and even his own _bed _with you even if he didn't know you! Even after finding out what kind of person you are, his mind still didn't change!" He scowled, looking Envy straight in the eye. "I want you to prove that you're not just using him to for your own selfish reasons. He said he loved you, do you love _him?_"

Envy went red at that. He, unlike Alfons – his very open lover, wasn't that easy when it came to expressing his emotions. "Th—that's none of your business!" he said, obviously very flustered. But he looked away.

It was true that he had started this due to his own selfish reasons. But he had gotten more out of it than he'd planned and didn't know what to do. Usually he had to fight tooth and nail for what he wanted, but Alfons had handed it all over and more with a stupid smile on his face. Envy hated that that stupid smile made him want to smile back, that it made him want to just hug Alfons and never let go. So he did love Alfons, but he wasn't about to tell _Ed_ that.

"And if I say no, what're you going to do? _Kill_ me?" he sneered, hoping to cover up his little... slip.

Edward growled and shoved Envy back, but Envy struggled and wrestled, and soon they ended up on the floor. Ed won the small struggle and managed to pin Envy on his back on the wooden floor, still gripping the front of his shirt. "Just fucking say it!" he demanded angrily. He simply ignored Envy's question. In fact, he didn't really know what he'd do one way or another. But he didn't really believe that Envy felt as much as Alfons did.

"MAKE ME!" Envy snapped back, that was like inadvertently admitting he did, but Envy was too angry to care, he just didn't want to do what Ed wanted him to. He tried to shake the other off, but Ed was on him like a gadfly.

Not impressed with the answer, Edward didn't hesitate. His fist swung and connected with Envy's jaw with a slam. He had used his flesh hand, but that didn't mean he was going easy on the bastard. "Either you love him or you don't! If you don't tell me right now, I'm going to kick you the fuck out of here!" Edward bellowed.

Envy's head snapped to the side from the force of the punch, he opened his mouth and popped his jaw before turning back to glare at Ed. "Why does it matter to you, brat?" he hissed. Was it possible _Ed_ was jealous? That was just... too much. Even he couldn't believe that, but still why was it such a big deal? Was Ed just trying to screw him over? He would believe that, the one time Envy was starting to actually feel good, Ed would crush it. "This is my life, and his, you have absolutely no say in it!" he snapped.

Edward gritted his teeth. "I would never sit and watch you ruin an innocent life. You've done enough of that in the past."

"It's my life too! Screw you! _Screw you!_" Envy yelled. Ruin an innocent life, so Ed was just as selfish as anyone, not that Envy wanted him to care, but... "This isn't the past you stupid fuck, all of your mistakes lied in the past! I fucking said I was DONE! I got over shit, maybe you should learn from your big brother," he sneered.

"Why can't you just ADMIT IT?!" Edward yelled in return. "Stop acting like a damn child! If you really have changed, then prove it right here and now!" Envy was pissing him off so much.

"Why should I admit it to _you?!_ I have nothing to prove to you!" Envy yelled back, why was he pushing this? It was so fucking _stupid!_ "It's _his_ opinion that matters to me! Not yours! So you can just fuck off!"

"I don't trust you and in case you don't know, I care about Alfons too," Edward said straight out. "You are my brother, whether we like it or not. And Alfons… he looks just like Al!" He gritted his teeth. There was no other reason why he'd make it his business to know. Actually, he wished he didn't care so much, but he couldn't help it.

"What?!" Envy squeaked. Ed had caught him off guard at that. Envy hadn't known what Alphonse Elric had looked like, so Ed saying that Alfons looked like— oh they had the same name too, didn't they? Envy realized.

"How... did I not catch on to that...?" he grumbled to himself. That explained a lot. To Ed, Alfons was like a replacement for Al. That made sense to Envy, so _this_ made sense. The intense, harsh glare the pipsqueak was sending him. He understood now. Ed wasn't jealous. He was being… the smartass, overprotective big brother. And Envy felt pretty stupid for not realizing, but... but Alfons looked so different from Ed that he couldn't possibly have seen the connection. Alfons had clear blue eyes that were way more expressive than_ Ed's_, and his pale blond hair was different from Ed's golden hue.

Envy glowered at Ed. "Okay. Yeah, so I'm your real brother, not your fake replacement and you still prefer him. Hoohoo, I love this family," he snorted in disgusted amusement and then he finally slackened, feeling suddenly very tired. "Just… Fine... I do... Now get off me," he grumbled, pushing Ed away, succeeding this time.

Edward had gone quiet and didn't make any move to protest as Envy pushed him away. He leaned back against the wall for a moment, processing the last few moments in his mind. He didn't understand Envy's jealousy. Until now he hadn't had the impression that Envy wanted to be related to either him or Hohenheim at all. At least he'd said 'I do'…

Ed stood up and let out a snort before eventually speaking again. "See? Why was that so hard to admit?" Then he left the room, needing to get out of the small bathroom. There was a pensive frown on his face as he flopped back down on the couch with the book, without reading it. Despite everything, Alfons had done some really miraculous brain surgery on the bastard.

Envy snorted and was rather surprised he'd gotten away with that, but whatever, Ed was an idiot. He much preferred not having to actually say those words. He sighed and stayed in the bathroom, laying on the ground. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay there. Things might be a lot easier if he just died. But maybe Alfons would miss him? That made him feel marginally better though. At least _someone_ would miss him.

He got up and made his way to the bedroom. Alfons was still asleep, which Envy was glad for he didn't need to get all upset about them fighting again, though there was a bruise growing quickly on his jaw. He let out another sigh and then slowly crawled into the bed next to Alfons, hoping he would feel better soon.

* * *

It was around dinner time when Alfons' eyes opened and blinked, dazed and confused from the deep sleep. What had... happened? He couldn't remember lying down in bed. The last he remembered was Envy and Edward fighting in the kitchen. He took some deep breaths. It felt a bit easier to breathe now. He gazed to the side, noticing Envy lying next to him and the whiskey bottle on the nightstand. The burning taste was still on his lips. Oh dear. But his fever had gone down, at least. Slowly, he sat up, feeling a little bit hungry. Envy probably was too if he hadn't eaten yet. He decided he should make them some dinner and carefully moved to get out of bed.

Envy's eyes snapped open at the movement, careful or not, he was still completely paranoid. Nothing could move right next to him without him noticing it. He was disoriented for a moment, and then he saw Alfons was awake. "Hey," he said, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where are you going? Are you better?" he asked, frowning. He looked a_ little_ bit better, but not much, or that could have been wishful thinking on his part... He wasn't aware of the nice blue and purple bruise on his jaw, it didn't hurt, at least not yet so he didn't care.

"I'm going to make you dinner, and I have to be better," Alfons said. "The demonst..." He frowned softly as he noticed the bruise and cupped Envy's face gently. "You're hurt..." Was there no end to this? "You two were in a fight again!"

Envy blinked and then tried to look down at his own face but then rolled his eyes. "We're always in a fight, even when we're not fighting, we're fighting," he said with a snort. He got up and pushed Alfons down on the bed. "Stay. You're not getting out of bed unless you have to piss," he said and looked around. "Do you need more of that?" he pointed to the whiskey. He didn't know what it was for, but hey if it helped.

"But..." Alfons whined a little. "I don't like it when you two fight. I care about both of you, I don't want to see you hurt..." He glanced at the whiskey bottle and then down to his covers. "No." He felt a bit depressed for some reason. It wasn't usually like him, despite his current condition. He just wished they could all get along with each other and not bear any grudge. There was a growing lump in his throat just by the thought of the possibility that Ed and Envy would never get along. Envy needed to get along with his family… They would be all he had left when… Alfons couldn't be there anymore.

Envy turned back to him and frowned, and then he took Alfons' chin and made him look him in the eye. "Stop it," he said. "Just stop. Me and the pipsqueak have a history, one that's probably too fucked up for you to understand. The chances of us getting along are about as likely as world peace brought on by aliens, so stop it. Getting all worked up about us is only bad for you, and as much as I'd like to blame the brat for it, I know that won't help. Just be grateful that this is it, that this is all, it's a damn bruise, whoop-dee-fucking-do, you have more important things to focus on so just let us handle it," he said, his dark amber eyes boring into Alfons' light blue ones. He looked a little startled. Hopefully this would help… Envy leaned forward and kissed him. "Idiot. Geez, no wonder you both stick your noses into everyone's business," he grumbled and then turned around, signaling that was the end of the conversation.

Alfons clenched his eyes shut after the little lecture, trying to hold back the tears. He sniffled. Envy would probably think of him as a wimp. But after Envy kissed him he could no longer hold them back, and tears flowed down his cheeks and he couldn't stop it. He looked away and sniffed again, wiping his eyes onto his sleeves.

Envy tried to ignore the tears. Tears were just not okay, he figured if he ignored them, they'd go away. But he'd tried that tactic in the past, it had yet to work.

He halted in the doorway. "You're such an idiot," he finally moaned. "A sentimental fool." He groaned, but turned back around and then climbed on the bed, wrapping his arms around the other male and pulling him closer. "Seriously, what kind of nut gets so emotionally involved over this?" His words were a bit callous, but his tone, for once wasn't. He was more like exasperated, but he wasn't angry or upset.

Alfons buried his face into Envy's neck and sobbed quietly for a moment. He couldn't help it. He cared a lot for others, and both Envy and Edward were two people he'd quickly grown close to. Especially Envy, of course. On top of that, he hardly had anyone else. He had his co-workers, but that was merely on a professional level. At least from his part. He always took his job very seriously. Whenever Envy and Ed hurt each other, it was simply hurting him too. Perhaps even more than it hurt them. He couldn't blame Envy for saying that he was an idiot.

Envy held him close and let him cry, what an idiot. Hey, at least he tried. He supposed just hugging was good for now. He placed his hand on Alfons' head petting his hair gently. "Shhhh, don't cry, you're being... a dork," he snorted, but he was okay with hugging him, he liked that.

Edward had heard that something was up and he showed up in the doorway, frowning a bit and looking at Alfons in concern. "What's going on?"

Envy let out a long breath through his nose. "Nothing that concerns you," he said tightly, oh how much he did not want to deal with Ed right then. He glared at Ed over Alfons', telling him to _'get out'_ with his eyes.

Alfons was upset, and it hurt a little to see him like that. But he knew it wasn't his place to comfort him. He'd let Envy take care of that. Edward sighed softly. "I've made dinner," he said instead, and then he returned to the kitchen to make ready some bowls of stew. It was only the second time he made it... Hopefully it was edible.

Envy raised an eyebrow at Ed's declaration. Why did he get the impression Ed was a really shitty cook?

Alfons sniffed more a couple of times and eventually managed to calm down. His eyes were red from crying but the way Envy was holding him was helping. Envy was probably more comforting than he'd ever know.

"I'm sorry for being so... wimpy," Alfons mumbled. _I just need you to be okay when I'm gone…_ He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Envy looked down at him, and then rubbed his head, messing up his hair. "Rather you than me," he said with a grin, of course oblivious to Alfons deeper reasons. "Come on, let's go see if the pipsqueak has burnt down the kitchen," he said helping Alfons up. "Uhg, he's probably ruined my beautiful organized herbs..."

Alfons couldn't help but smile at that and supported himself a little against Envy as they walked into the kitchen. Edward had set the table with three bowls full with stew, spoons and a mug of water.

Alfons slipped down on a chair, still smiling softly. Envy and Edward only_ thought_ they couldn't get along, but when they first tried there was no reason it shouldn't work out! "It looks good, Edward."

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked, and Alfons nodded. "Good, dig in." Edward sat down as well, his eyes directing at Envy. "Hey Envy, tell him what you told me earlier," he continued. Envy probably thought he'd gotten away easily. Oh no! Besides, it would make Alfons feel tons of better. "Tell him the exact words."

Envy was poking at the strew. He'd put a little in his mouth and made a face, it _looked _good, sure, but it had no flavor! He had the soup in his mouth when Ed had made his outrageous demands. It spewed out of his mouth when Envy whipped around to glare at him. "What the hell are you on about?!" he demanded, but he sort of figured what Ed wanted, but that didn't mean anything. "The exact words that I didn't tell you, you mean?" he sneered.

"Yep, those. I think he deserves to hear them," Edward said simply and then kept eating like nothing.

Alfons glanced a bit confused from one to another. "Hear what? What are you two talking about?"

"I said 'I do'," Envy smirked, because he knew damn well, Alfons wouldn't understand and he did exactly as Ed had told him, but not what he'd wanted or intended. So in other words, he was being a little shit, and enjoying every second of it.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "You're being an asshole on purpose."

"Edward," Alfons said. "Don't..."

"Yup," Envy said lightly, putting another spoonful of tasteless stew in his mouth. He frowned and grabbed the salt and started putting it in, it was marginally better after that.

"Just tell him!" Edward insisted. Goddammit!

"Why should I?" Envy snapped, glaring at Ed. "Stop butting in."

"You know I'll never stop butting in," Edward said, stuffing his mouth full even if the stew wasn't as good as it should be. "You really suck at this thing!"

"At what? Doing what you want? Yeah I know, it's never going to happen!" Envy snapped back and ate fast too, glaring at Ed. "Why are you putting him in this situation anyway?!" He demanded pointing at Alfons. "He doesn't like it when _you_ start shit, I'd be perfectly content to just ignore you, but_ nooo_, you have to stick your nose into everything like a little hero!"

"You suck at showing common human emotions," Edward shot back. "Don't blame it on being a former homunculus, you've spent enough time with him to know what I'm talking about!" Couldn't he just understand that it would make Alfons happier if he told him?!

"Please!" Alfons said in a hard tone that wasn't really like him. "Stop it. Both of you." He looked from one to another. "I... don't even want to know." He frowned and slowly left the table. He couldn't stand how they were acting towards each other. Maybe he was stupid for thinking they could get along in the first place…

Envy watched Alfons leave and noticed he had barely eaten any of the stew, and then he glared at Ed. "This is your fault," he snapped.

Edward bit down, regretting that he'd made Alfons upset. But why was Envy so damn stubborn? "If you had just told him the words, this wouldn't have happened!" he shot back, his voice low.

"I did tell him what I said!" he sneered. "You're just making this a bigger issue than it is, and it doesn't matter! He knows! That's good enough for me!"

"You said 'I do', that means nothing," Edward shot back. "Unless you get married, but I doubt that will be approved of in this world anytime soon. And are you absolutely certain that he knows, anyway? How do you know?"

"I just do!" Envy's cheeks puffed out. "This world is stupid," he muttered. "Alfons said we had to keep it secret... I still don't know why..." He then shrugged. "Whatever." He stood up and went over to the cooler and pulled out some leftovers he'd made before

"Maybe you should make an effort to find out the reason why then. You should know of the risk you're putting Alfons in," Edward said a little bitterly.

Envy snorted a little and put the food on a plate, and then headed for the bedroom where he was sure Alfons was. But not before looking at Ed. "Clean up my kitchen," he ordered, looking at the bit of a mess Ed had made while cooking.

Edward let out a small groan. Sure, he would clean up. But not because_ Envy_ told him to. It was Alfons' kitchen. He snorted and got started.

Envy took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. He set the food down and then bit his lip. Alfons was upset, but dammit all, he couldn't keep his mouth closed when Ed opened his, it was impossible. But... he would try harder.

Alfons laid on his stomach on the bed with his chin resting on his hands. He felt like a child for just leaving the room like that. It hadn't been very polite of him. But he just needed to be a little selfish sometimes even if he didn't want to...

Envy sat down on the edge of the bed and gently laid his hand on Alfons' shoulder. "H-hey... I'm... I'm... you know..." He made a face, he really was no good at this. "Sorry..." he muttered quietly. "Don't want you to feel bad..." He muttered and moved his hand up running it through the light blond hair, petting, soothingly.

"I know," Alfons said softly. "It's... okay, I guess." He took a deep breath. He had calmed down a bit. He had to admit to himself, he was a bit curious about what they had talked about. What was it that Envy was so reluctant to tell him? He sat up and looked up at him, placing his hand on top of Envy's. "Envy, you know you can tell me anything, right? If you want to... If you're troubled about something or whatever else it may be, you can talk to me."

Envy decided to turn pink at that moment. "It's not that!" he squeaked. "I am not troubled, I swear!" he said. Gate, now Alfons was paranoid and it was Ed's fault. Alfons knew though that Envy cared for him, right? He had to know, Envy made food for him and tried to keep him for getting sick albeit he sort of failed in that department, and he slept with him and held him. Alfons knew? Surely he did, so why should Envy have to say it?

"Ah... okay then, if you say so." Alfons tried to smile and then cuddled a little closer. Somehow he didn't feel all that convinced. But if Envy wasn't comfortable with telling him something, he supposed he should respect that. In another way it hurt a little. He'd tell Envy anything. Perhaps too much even. Maybe Envy was growing tired of listening to all his jabbering...

Envy wrapped his arms around the other male and closed his eyes. This was so stupid, he should just come out and say it, and then Alfons would get that stupid hurt look off his face.

"L-look... I..." His mouth was suddenly dry, they were just words he could get them out! "I... I... I brought you some food!" he chickened out and felt pretty much like an idiot. "The brat can't cook, it obviously doesn't run in the family!" he joked weakly.

Alfons closed his eyes and buried his face into Envy's chest. "Thank you. I will eat it later, okay?" He just didn't feel like eating now. He wouldn't be able to swallow it down.

Envy sighed, he was a coward. "Okay..." he muttered, not feeling up to arguing about it. He sighed and buried his face in Alfons' hair, he was sure trying had probably just made it worse. What a mess.

Edward came and knocked softly on the door. He'd cleaned up the kitchen and was feeling pretty bad about upsetting Alfons. And Envy, he'd have to do thing in his own pace. Ed couldn't rush him to express his feelings like that.

"Hey, I'm really sorry…" He didn't really know who he said it to the most. Both maybe. "I should go."

Alfons sat up a bit abruptly and looked at him, smiling a little. "Don't worry about it, Edward. I appreciate that you came to visit. The rocket demonstration is tomorrow... if you want to come see it."

Envy ignored Ed and just stayed attached to Alfons. If the brat knew about it now, no bother hiding the fact they were intimate. And no matter how much of a jerk Ed was, he knew he wouldn't go and blab about it to anybody. He clung to Alfons a bit more tightly. When thinking about it, he was in his arms but still Ed was nicer than him... what if…?

Edward nodded once. "Sure, I'll see you there then." Then he left, figuring it was best if they were left alone to figure out stuff.

Envy's mind kept spinning. Would Alfons have been better off with Ed instead of him? He shook his head a little, and buried it in Alfons' neck. "I'm sorry," he muttered, not sure for what this time, he just was. He felt it in his chest, he only wanted Alfons to be _happy._

Alfons looked down into Envy's hair and frowned, slowly closing his arms a bit tighter around him. "Envy... what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just sorry..." he whispered. "For being a pain, for causing you pain, for making you sick, for not being able to say the words, just because I'm sorry!" He gasped, clinging onto Alfons desperately now, like he was afraid he'd be thrown away. But he just was, he was sorry... for a lot more than that, but he felt he only owed Alfons the apologies, not anyone else.

Alfons looked at him, still frowning. "Envy, look at me." He gently cupped Envy's face to make him look him in the eyes. "You're only making me unhappy if_ you're_ unhappy. And you are now... Please, don't worry about such trivial things. I don't consider you a pain at all, and you _definitely did not_ make me sick. I don't even know what brought that to your head, but whatever it is, just drop it right now. You're helping me through it, and I know it must be tough for you to do that. I'm forever grateful to you."

Envy bit his lip as Alfons spoke, and then finally nodded. Damn Alfons for being so... him. "Okay..." he whispered, and then he leaned forward and took Alfons' lips, gently and sweetly. How else could you reply to those words?

Alfons wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss with all his heart, wanting Envy to feel better. He stroked his fingers through his long, loose hair. It was still pretty tangled and messed up. They'd had to do something about that in the morning.

Envy let out a sigh. Here he was, wanting Alfons to feel better, but it was the other comforting _him_. How that had happened no one would really know. He sighed again and then pulled back, kissing Alfons again. "Eat something, so you're well enough to go tomorrow," he said, running his fingers through the short blond hair and then ruffling it.

Alfons nodded a little and did as Envy suggested. He_ had_ to go to the demonstration tomorrow, no matter what! He smiled slightly as Envy ruffled his hair. Even if it was short, his bangs were long enough to get messed up. "Hey!" He ruffled Envy's hair back, making it look even more chaotic and laughed.

Envy pouted at him, his eyes narrowing. "Oh no, you did not just do that," he said, even though his hair was usually in a permanent state of mess because he tried to ignore it. He would wait until the other male was finished eating but then... oh he would regret it.

Alfons smiled innocently and continued to eat, oblivious to Envy's plans.

x*x*x*x*x

Envy waited patiently until every last bit of food was gone from the plate before he pounced, then he started molesting the German quite thoroughly.

Alfons' face reddened immediately and he let out a surprised yelp. "E-Envy..."

"You messed up my hair, I think it's only fair I do the same," he said, pushing Alfons down and letting his hands wander over the still pretty skinny body, but whatever, they were both beanpoles.

Alfons squirmed a little under the touches and gasped, realizing what Envy had in mind. He didn't exactly mind it though. He looked up into Envy's eyes and cupped his face in his hands. "You messed up my hair first," Alfons replied. "For that I think I deserve a kiss."

"Hmmm, if you're good I'll think about it," Envy smirked and lowered his mouth, not to Alfons' but to his neck where he sucked again, not as hard as last time though. But hopefully Alfons would be wearing a scarf all day tomorrow, so no one would see the mark that was there now.

Alfons gasped again as Envy's lips touched his neck and he tilted his head a bit, granting him some better access. His hands traveled around his neck and entangled into his hair.

Envy's hands traveled over Alfons' chest deciding to take the shirt off, before stopping for a moment and then looking at Alfons. "Alfons... would you... want to..." He blushed.

Alfons looked at him in mild surprise again. So far they hadn't gone 'all the way'. But he did feel ready for that. He nodded. "Yes. Please."

Envy blushed, but he was pleased, he didn't know how well Alfons would actually like being the penetrated, so... Envy decided he may as well make it the best that he could. He leaned down and kissed him this time, letting his lips linger before he pulled up and took off his own shirt, then he was back down, kissing him and resting his hands on Alfons' bare chest.

Happy to have gotten his kiss, Alfons returned it and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. He let his hands stroke slowly across Envy's back, before wandering to his chest and brushing his nipples.

Envy moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue move in and invade Alfons' mouth no matter how willingly it was, he moaned more at the feel of his hands on his nipples, it made him shiver. He grunted and pulled back just so he could crawl on him, straddling his hips, and then returned with more vigor than before.

Alfons ran his tongue along with Envy's and moaned softly in return. The way Envy was acting was affecting him greatly. He was sort of aggressive in a passionate manner and it made him blush to no end. Alfons' hands moved down Envy's slender body, ran his palms over his hipbones and stomach, before starting to work on opening the fly of Envy's pants.

Envy moaned and felt himself get a bit excited as Alfons went for his pants, he was getting impatient, so it seemed, not that Envy really minded. He helped him out by squirming out of the pants quickly, and then his own hands went for Alfons' suspenders and buttons, he pulled them down and waited for Alfons to move.

Alfons helped Envy getting his shirt and then the rest of his clothes off. In the end they were completely bare before each other and Alfons leaned up to press his lips against Envy's neck. He was a bit nervous, but he tried to hide it. He wanted this and didn't want Envy to hold back.

Envy could tell Alfons was nervous, which was why he was going slow and trying to be gentle, he wasn't completely oblivious. And to be totally honest, he was a bit nervous himself, he'd never been on display before, but Alfons didn't seem to mind so, he supposed he could deal. He moaned quietly, his hands moved down the other male's sides and then up his chest, Alfons' was a little cold, Envy supposed he'd have to do him a favor and warm him up.

"Envy..." Alfons whispered Envy's name softly between soft kisses down his neck. Envy's skin was warmer than his, he hoped he didn't make Envy cold. His hands traveled up Envy's thighs and around his back. He liked this physical contact that he hadn't really experienced before.

"Mmm," Envy moved forward letting the tips of his fingers run over Alfons' skin. He moaned softly at the feel of Alfons' lips on him, it felt so good, he shivered in pleasure and his hips moved forward for more contact. "Alfons..."

Alfons slowly moved his hips as well and their groins pressed against each other, causing some sweet friction. He let out a soft sound and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Envy. Getting a bit more experimental, he ran his tongue across Envy's skin, tasting him.

"Ah!" Envy gasped in surprise and in pleasure. "Shit, Alfons," he moaned, and then moved his own mouth up to Alfons' ear, his mouth took it in retaliation. Well, if he was going to moan so was Alfons.

"Ahh!" Alfons stifled his moan into Envy's neck. He had no idea his ear could be that sensitive. His hands never stopped running across Envy's back, taking in his warmth and the hard skin. Envy wasn't a soft person, but that didn't mean he wasn't gentle. Alfons appreciated every single touch, either it was gentle or not.

"Envy... I want you." He was a bit embarrassed and his heart slammed loudly inside his chest, so the words were barely audible.

Envy pulled back and looked Alfons hard in the face, to make sure he was sure. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "Who can blame you?" he grinned. He was feeling all warm and giddy inside, Alfons _wanted _him. He felt so stupidly happy. He got off of him. "I'll be right back." He kissed him again and then ran off to the bathroom, still butt-ass-naked, he returned only a few moments later, holding some oil.

"Don't want it to hurt," he said in way of explanation, and then he was back on the bed and on top of Alfons and attacking his mouth with renewed vigor.

Alfons nodded fast as Envy returned to bed. He didn't want it to hurt for anyone either. He wasn't sure exactly how Envy was planning to do this, but it was the same for him. Any way Envy wanted to do it, he'd be fine with. He answered the kiss and added his tongue into it, eager to feel more.

Envy replied with just as much tongue, running his hands over Alfons' body. His hands trailed downwards, almost to his crotch and then moved back up and then down once more, teasing him terribly.

Alfons made a series of small noises into the hot kiss. Usually he was very patient, and he didn't feel like rushing this either, but the way Envy touched him was very provocative. In the end he couldn't hold himself back and his hips bucked up on their own accord. "Mh."

"Aah!" Envy moaned back. "Alfons, shit..." he moved back, and his mouth was back on Alfons' ear he noticed how sensitive it was earlier. He sucked and moved his hips, he had to push it, but not too far. That would come later.

Alfons arched his body against Envy's and gasped. There was a sweet friction against their erections as they moved together, and it even felt better than their first time. It was more comfortable lying down, after all. His fingers pressed into Envy's back in sheer need. "Envy... Envy."

Envy moaned, gasping, feeling need well up inside him, he released Alfons' ear and then pulled back. "Shit... shit," he gasped and then he bent down and kissed him heatedly. "Are you ready?" he asked breathily, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, he was just going to make sure Alfons trusted him.

Alfons kissed back lovingly, before looking up for him a bit intently. The dim light in the room reflected in his large blue eyes. "Yes... I'm ready for anything."

Envy smiled and then reached over and grabbed the oil. "I trust you, and I know you trust me... but I don't want to overtax you," he said and then put a healthy amount of oil on his hands and then took Alfons' member and started spreading it. Of course he was gentle and was teasing him terribly, but that was half the fun.

Alfons' eyes widened slightly. That felt different... and really good. He appreciated Envy's words as well. Envy trusted him and that was a huge compliment in his opinion. "As long as it doesn't hurt for you," he said, and looked a bit concerned up at him.

Envy shrugged, considering this body was not as... flexible as his other one, chances are it would, but that's what the oil was for. "Alright," he said and then put a little more oil on his fingers and moved them to his own entrance. It had been a little while but he knew the drill. He entered himself and made a small noise of discomfort. But he didn't care, this was what he wanted.

Alfons blushed quite a lot and didn't really know where to look. He focused intently on Envy's face.

Envy continued to stretch himself until he couldn't take it, just the thought of Alfons in him was driving him mad. He pulled his fingers out, even though he probably could have done more to stretch but, whatever. He moved forward and kissed Alfons, then raised his hips. "Ready?" he asked, straining, he couldn't hold on much longer.

Alfons nodded fast. "Y-Yes, I'm ready if you are." He placed his hands on Envy's hips, gently. He didn't want him to go too fast, imagining that it might hurt despite the preparation.

Envy nodded and then slowly lowered himself onto Alfons, he hissed, not enough stretching, but who cared? He didn't. He gasped and grunted as he lowered himself, his eyes squeezing shut against the small amount of pain. Finally he was seated, panting and gasping, but he was shaking in anticipation. It was going to be so good he just knew, because Alfons was wonderful, he may have been inexperienced which was why Envy was taking the reigns, but Alfons had so much feeling for him, it made it worth it.

Alfons gasped and let out a deep moan, his eyes glazing with pleasure. Envy was tight and squeezed snugly around his erection, making his toes curl and heart race. "E-Envy..." He looked up at him again, seeing his slightly pained expression and he couldn't really enjoy the new feelings until he was sure it had passed. He brought his hands up to Envy's chest and stroked across his skin, soothingly.

Envy was warmed by Alfons' worry, but come on now, they were having good heated sex. He smirked and then bent and took his lips, then whispered, "_Move,_" against them. "Move your hips," he demanded. He wiggled his own to give Alfons a taste.

Alfons closed his eyes and let out a soft noise as Envy wiggled on him. His arms came to wrap around Envy's back, feeling a bit nervous again now. He hadn't done this before, hopefully he wouldn't screw this up somehow. Slowly he obliged, and raised his hips and felt himself move against Envy's inner walls, before lowering himself a bit. There was a slick noise as he moved from the oil, and even if it made him blush to no end... it was a thrilling sound.

"Oh gate," Envy moaned, moving his hips up and then back down. The sound wasn't a big deal for him he was more focused on the pleasure he wanted. "More," he demanded, and moved his hips. He wanted to find that spot. His hands rested on Alfons' chest, loving the feel of his heart beat on his palms, it made him even more excited.

Alfons' breath started to quicken slightly and his hips moved gradually more, before falling into a steady rhythm that matched Envy's movements. "Envy…" He reached in deep, no longer worried that would be painful. It sounded like Envy was enjoying himself as much as he did.

Envy groaned and the moment Alfons matched him, he rubbed against that spot. Envy cried out in pleasure. He was sweating and shivering from the sheer pleasure, he wasn't sure if it had ever been this intense before. His hips bucked forward and he moved higher and down faster, he wanted Alfons to share in this too.

For every movement the pleasure intensified and created a sweet pressure inside his groin. He couldn't stop moaning Envy's name or stop moving with him. His forehead was damp with sweat and he clung to Envy like a lifeline. He was literally his lifeline. Cobalt eyes opened to look at him and then pulled him down for another deep kiss.

Envy returned the kiss with just as much vigor as his hips moved faster, he needed more, all of the other blond, he needed it. He was desperate and thirsty for it, like a dying man for water. His hands cupped the other's face, kissing him passionately. He was trying to pour all this into the kiss, how much he needed Alfons, before he would reach his peak and come crashing down.

Alfons returned the kiss, pouring all his heart and soul into it until he was completely out of breath. The kiss broke and he gasped for air, feeling his climax coming fast and was about to send him reeling off the cliff. "Envy..." he gasped, his body trembling. "I'm going to... ah!"

"AAAH!" Envy was already lost, he hit the wall of pleasure and came, he made a mess all over Alfons' stomach, but he didn't care right then. He tightened around Alfons' surely giving him more pleasure in his moment of peak.

Alfons cried out as Envy's ring of muscle squeezed him and he tumbled over the edge. Deep strokes of pleasure erupted inside the base of his spine, and then his warm seed filled Envy's insides. He hoped he didn't mind... His vision fogged and as his body began to relax he dropped back on the pillow into a drugged-like state. He could only pant heavily and wait for his mind to clear.

Envy did the same, flopping on top of Alfons for a moment before he groaned and moved away, sliding off of Alfons. He could feel the warmth of liquid on his thighs, but he wasn't too worried.

x*x*x*x*x

Envy arranged himself over Alfons with his head on his chest and his arm wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes and felt very relaxed and warm. "Alfons...?" he whispered.

Slowly Alfons' breathing began to soothe down, and he could see Envy's face clearly again. "Yes...?" he whispered, his hands resting lazily on Envy's back. His body was more relaxed now than he'd felt in weeks. He felt like he could sleep for days. But of course that would be unacceptable.

Envy was quiet at first, biting his lip, he wasn't sure if he should, but... it felt like the best time. "I love you," he whispered, barely audible, he scowled at himself, he was a coward, how come he couldn't actually say it, and mean it normally? He could, because he really did feel that, and screw that damn pipsqueak, he wanted Alfons to know because he had a right to, not because Ed told him to. "I love you," he said more loudly, "I love you... and I don't want you to leave me."

Alfons blinked, thinking he hadn't heard right the first time. He slowly sat up a little to see Envy properly, and look him in the eyes. Envy had actually said he loved him...! His heart was skipping several beats and picked up speed. He was suddenly tearing up. How stupid was that anyway? Hopefully it was too dim to see...

"Envy..." He took a deep breath. "I... I love you too." He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. _And I don't want to leave you either..._ he silently thought.

Envy saw. "Are you crying?!" he squeaked. Okay, now he was embarrassed. "If I had known you were gonna cry I woulda kept it to myself!" he squealed, his face was bright red. But he was very happy, that Alfons was happy, despite being embarrassed to death, he then hid his face in Alfons' neck, too clingy to move.

Alfons sniffled. "I-I'm sorry... I just... they're tears of joy, okay?" He quickly wiped them away and smiled a little. "I've never felt like this before... and I've never had someone who has felt like this for me. I've always been alone." He touched his own chest, where his lung ached faintly. "I have more to live for now than I've ever had before. I hope you know, I will fight for it."

Envy looked up and blinked at him before his face went six shades of red, well damn. What were you supposed to do with a declaration like that? He wiggled up and then pressed his lips to Alfons' gently. "Okay," he said, he was happy to help him fight, that was totally okay with him. He set his head on Alfons' chest ignoring the slight wet sound his lungs made as he breathed, they'd be fine eventually.

Alfons closed his eyes and held Envy close to his chest. He felt both content and exhausted at the same time. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep.

Envy smiled at the close contact and the comfort it brought. Actually, the fact that Alfons fell asleep this quickly was sort of a compliment. He chuckled to himself, his eyes closed and some minutes later he was off to happy dreamland, clinging tightly to his lover.

Alfons snuggled closer to him in his sleep, a soft smile on his face. He was happy like this, it was like nothing could ever ruin it.

But of course, deep down he knew that wasn't true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately! Enjoy the chapter and please leave a little comment :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Morning came and Alfons woke up as early as he usually did, feeling both better and rested up. Today was a special day and he couldn't wait! He'd had a long break from rocketry, a bit too long for his taste. But at least he'd had Envy to keep him company, who was still asleep and clung to his body. Alfons smiled and looked down into the messy stack of blond hair, gently stroking it and wondering if Envy had ever used a hairbrush before. He gently released himself from Envy's arms and climbed out of bed.

Envy barely noticed. After the strenuous activities of the night before, he was out. But once his warmth was cut in half he was more inclined to wake up. He turned over and grumbled when there was no Alfons to flop on. His eyes opened, a bit irritated. So maybe he liked to cuddle, so sue him. He wrapped the covers around himself and waited to see if the scientist would return.

When Alfons returned he had already had a bath and gotten dressed. He smiled at the big bundle of covers in bed. "Are you awake, Envy?"

"No," Envy replied then the covers were pulled down a bit and his eyes were pouting up at Alfons. "And you shouldn't be either," he said it was muffled by the covers, but that just made him look even cuter.

Alfons laughed a little and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking over Envy's back. "I couldn't sleep any longer. I have too many butterflies in my stomach because of the rocket demonstration."

Envy snorted. "Oh please, with how hard you work on it, the world would explode before it doesn't work," he said and then wiggled over to lay his head on Alfons' lap then a hand wormed out of the covers and reached up to Alfons' forehead. "Well, your fever has gone down." He made a face. "Make sure you don't push yourself," he said, a small glint of worry in his eyes. He didn't want Alfons to push himself now that he was finally feeling better.

"It's just one day, and then I'll relax some again before I return to work," Alfons reassured. "Get up now, I'll make us some breakfast. We need to leave in about 40 minutes."

Envy hummed and then got up, still completely naked. "How about I make the breakfast after I take a shower and you sit on your ass and wait?" he offered, but it sounded more like an order than that.

Alfons blushed tremendously as Envy did nothing to cover himself up. "Um... but... I can..." His words trailed off.

Envy turned his body on full display, he was smirking and his eyes glittering mischievously. "Go, sit, stay," he ordered pointing to the living room.

Alfons slowly did as he was told and headed for the kitchen. Goodness... Oh well, he could have a cup of coffee while he waited.

Envy snickered to himself, he loved winning. He took a quick shower, then got dressed and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. He now no longer trusted no one with the kitchen but himself, and was glad to see Alfons sitting obediently by the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

Alfons looked up from the paper as Envy started working by the counter, smiling to himself. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes," Envy said, no questions asked. "Just stay where you are."

Alfons let out a sigh. "If you say so then."

Envy was able to make a relatively quick breakfast of eggs and toast, not particularly filling, but they could get something while they were out. "Okay, it's ready," he said, and stepped over with two plates.

"Thank you." Alfons picked up his knife and fork and eagerly started eating. He hadn't eaten much yesterday, but today he was feeling much better and had regained most of his appetite. As they ate, he showed Envy a page in the paper. "Look, they're writing about our sponsors," he said conversationally. "They also sponsor this political party officer Hughes is a member of. They seemed very interested in our project."

"Oh?" Envy raised an eyebrow, he wasn't particularly interested in politics. "As long as they keep sponsoring, right?" he asked. As long as Alfons was happy, that was what really mattered. And as long as he lived, that was what Envy really wanted.

"I hope so. It depends on the demonstration today, I guess. All of them will be there to observe it! The thought makes me a bit nervous," Alfons admitted with a small chuckle. He ate his breakfast and tried to put the nervousness away for now. They rocket was solid! It would fly for sure.

Envy snorted and then pointed his fork at him. "It'll fly, just cause I tell it to, if it has to," he said before sticking some egg in his mouth.

Alfons smiled, amused by Envy's words. "Oh? Perhaps you're some kind of wizard that can make it fly with magic in case it doesn't work then?"

"No, they'll be scared not to," Envy said firmly with a nod. "I could do a lot of damage," he added pleasantly.

Alfons chuckled again. "Oh, I wouldn't let you hurt the rocket, I'm afraid. Perhaps I'd have to take you on if that was the case."

"Like you could," Envy grinned. "You're so skinny, do you even know how to throw a punch?" he asked, laughing.

Alfons' face reddened. "S-Sure I know how!" Then he added in a mumble, "not that I ever would..."

Envy only threw his head back and laughed. "Then you wouldn't," he grinned. "You're far too gentle, like a little kitten." He teased.

Alfons pouted. "Maybe I am..." He liked to think that he could be tough when it mattered too, but he had never really taken that chance. His mind and intelligence were mostly the aspects that had gotten him out of difficult situations in the past, not his physical strength.

He looked at the time and rose from the table. "We gotta go soon! Thank you for the breakfast. There's only one thing left to be done."

"You are," Envy beamed, and then stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth, "Kay," he said standing as well. "And what's that?"

"Just remain seated, I'll be back," Alfons said, before leaving to get something from the bathroom.

Envy shrugged and sat back down. He drank some more juice as he waited, and it didn't take many seconds before Alfons was back and stood behind him. Then he felt some tugging at his hair and he made a grimace. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair is all tangled up," Alfons said. "Just sit still, I'm going to fix it." He held around a lock of Envy's hair and brushed it, trying to not tug too much.

Envy whined and turned around, grabbing at the brush. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"I'm sorry!" Alfons said apologetically. "But at this rate you're going to develop dreadlocks!" He gently steered Envy's arm back down.

"Who cares." Envy crossed his arms and pouted a little. He'd never really cared about how his hair looked like. At least not until it turned blond. Then he'd just hated it even more and pretended it wasn't even there.

"I care," Alfons said easily. "Just trust me. I promise, you'll look nice when we're done."

"I doubt it," Envy mumbled, but he let Alfons brush his hair. It was still wet from the shower, which probably made it even harder to get the brush through it. "Why not just cut it off while you're at it?" he said drolly. Not that he didn't prefer to have hair, it was just that it was _blond_. Yuck! Or… Alfons' hair was also blond, but that was okay.

Alfons chuckled. "No, I'm not going to cut it. I like your long hair."

Envy glanced back, before quickly turning his head away again to hide that his cheeks heated up. He'd never gotten a compliment for the way he looked before.

It took a while before the brush would run smoothly through the tangled locks, but fortunately Envy didn't complain too much. Alfons brushed as gently as he could, and soon Envy's hair and become soft and smooth. It cascaded down his shoulders and Alfons smiled a little as he ran his fingers through it. "That's much better."

"Hm," Envy said. "Makes no difference to me."

"No, but at least you don't look like you live on the street," Alfons snorted. "Let me try something," he added and found an elastic. He gathered Envy's hair in his hand and bound it together in a low ponytail. "There you go!"

"What did you do?" Envy asked.

"Go look," Alfons said. "We have to get ready to go now."

Envy stood and shuffled over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He didn't expect to see much difference. But when he eyed the person in the mirror, he realized he was dead wrong. He jumped a little, actually thinking it was Hohenheim who was looking back at him at first, but no. When he moved, the man in the mirror moved as well. His jaw opened, and he looked at himself in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Envy bellowed.

Alfons was in the hall, about to take on his shoes and turned around in confusion. "Envy?" He stepped towards the bathroom, but then Envy came rushing out, tugging at his ponytail like a madman.

"GET IT OFF! TAKE IT OUT!" he shouted again, visibly freaking out.

Alfons was stunned in shock for a moment. He'd never seen anyone act like that before. At first he didn't even understand what the problem was, but then he realized. Was it the ponytail?

"TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT!" Envy repeated urgently, grabbing at his hair and messing it up again. The elastic slipped out and ended up on the floor. Envy stepped on it. "Stupid!"

Alfons quickly stepped forward and took a hold of both of Envy's arms, squeezing a bit harder than Envy would expect. "Envy, listen to me," he said, trying to calm the other down again. "Envy, relax. Why are you acting like this?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Envy shrieked. "I LOOK JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD! TAKE IT OUT NOW!"

Alfons frowned and looked him in the eyes. "Does that upset you that much?" he asked carefully. In contradiction to Envy he didn't raise his voice.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE HIM! I'm _not_ going to look like him!" Envy stated repeatedly. "I _hate_ him!"

Alfons remained calm, hoping it would somehow calm Envy down as well. "Envy, so what if you look like him. He's your father. It's natural for you to look like your own father. Even if you don't like it, it's not like you _become_ him just by inheriting some of his features. To me you look more like yourself now, not like Hohenheim." He slowly moved a bit closer to Envy, and even if the other didn't meet his eyes at least he didn't move away. Alfons wrapped his arms around Envy's shoulders, smiling slightly. "Besides, I like it. I can see your face better."

Envy blushed and hid his face into Alfons' shoulder. Compliments again… He would never get used to them. "Idiot," he mumbled. "I don't want to have a stupid ponytail."

Alfons laughed a little. "It's okay, you don't have to." Envy pouted as the other blond brushed through his hair one more time, making it all nice and smooth again.

"It's too long, it's just in the way!" Envy complained.

Alfons sighed and picked up the elastic from the floor. "Well, you know that's what elastics are for."

"Gah! Fine then. Put it back in!" Envy grouched.

Alfons grinned pleased and made a new ponytail behind Envy's neck before he'd change his mind again. "There, you'll get used to it." He couldn't help feeling that his opinion had a certain influence that caused Envy to change his mind and that made him feel kind of happy. His opinion mattered to Envy.

"So, where is the demonstration?" Envy asked, changing the subject. He would not go and look himself in the mirror again, he'd just get pissed and change his mind. Clearly it took a lot to ruin Alfons' mood today, and he was glad for that. He didn't want to ruin the demonstration for Alfons by making him feel bad. But on the other hand, _gah_, his blond hair was so stupid.

"A bit outside of town by the river. It's an open field where there will be room to see it from afar. We'll take the bus out there," Alfons explained. He headed to the hall again and began getting dressed. "Put on a jacket, it's cold out," he instructed kindly.

"Yes mother," Envy rolled his eyes but put a coat on anyway. He was ready to go, it would be nice to get out actually, and since Alfons was well, he was a lot happier to look around, even though the city was kind of in a state of depression.

Alfons beamed and led the way out the door. He felt an urge to hold Envy's hand or something silly like that, but he knew that wouldn't be such a good idea. They'd only draw unnecessary attention towards them.

Envy had been about to do just that, and then remembered Ed's words to him about it not being safe here. He had long hair though, maybe he could pull off being a girl? No probably not, he sighed and followed Alfons to the bus.

They arrived the bus stop and the bus came after a few minutes. There were more people on it than usual and there were no seats available. A lot of people were standing where there was space to stand. Alfons and Envy had to stand quite close to even fit in between all the others.

"Wow, I wonder if all of these people are going to see the demonstration too," Alfons whispered.

It had been advertised in the newspaper and the technology was still pretty new, so he wouldn't be surprised if it would interest a lot of people.

"Don't let it go to your head, science boy," Envy said but he was teasing. If it made Alfons happy, then why the hell not?

Alfons blushed a little again. It was already the third time Envy made him blush this morning. "Let me know if I do," he smiled.

The trip took about half an hour before they could finally squeeze themselves out of the stuffed bus. Most of the people went off at the same stop. As they got out they could already see the rocket standing out in the field some distance away.

"Look at that, people are interested in your crazy science," Envy hummed. "Maybe there is something to it," he smiled at Alfons crookedly.

Alfons stuck his tongue out at him. But in reality he was really proud. People were literally flocking around to see the rocket. He spotted some of his co-workers by the rocket and hurried over to them.

The men greeted him with pats on the back and ruffling his hair, saying it was nice to see him again and hoping he was feeling better.

"Alfons, you'll pull the lever," Dorochet said. "You deserve this one."

"What? But... Really?!" Alfons' face brightened with excitement. "It would be an honor."

Envy stood by awkwardly, he didn't really want to stand with the crowd but he didn't want to talk to Afons' co-workers. So he just stayed put and waited. Maybe the pipsqueak was around, he said he'd come, hopefully he'd come _alone._

A few seconds later some men dressed in fancy black suits came over and shook the hand of all of the members of the rocket team. Alfons was smiling nervously as he shook their hand and talked politely to them.

Eventually the demonstration was ready to start and Alfons took a moment to look around for Edward among the crowd of people, but he didn't seem to be around. He felt a bit disappointed that Edward would miss it.

Instead he met Envy's eyes and smiled at him before walking over to the control station. Once he pulled the lever, the rocket would hopefully fly. No, definitely fly.

All the spectators began counting down from ten out loud. "10...9...8...7..."

Envy smiled back despite himself, Alfons was nervous but excited, wasn't that cute? He chuckled a little to himself and waited for the rocket to go off. It was pretty exciting, he'd never seen anything fly before. _He'd _flown before in an other form, sure, but even then, seeing it was different.

"...3...2...1!"

Alfons pulled the lever and immediately the engine inside the rocket woke to life. Flames exploded beneath the machine before it began to rise, slowly at first, and then it gradually picked up speed as it shot higher up in the sky, followed by the powerful flame.

The spectators made sounds of awe and Alfons realized he had held his breath since they started counting. He let out his breath and smiled. They'd done it!

Envy was pretty impressed, that was cool, and they wanted to send people up in those things? Well that was risky, he supposed he had to give them props, and respect, he wouldn't be volunteering to go up anytime soon. He clapped, but only for Alfons, and he made sure the idiot saw it, just to make him flush.

The audience cheered and applauded and Alfons looked at Envy, seeing him clapping and it did indeed make him feel especially good. And it made him blush too. He tried to hide it behind a bright smile. His co-workers were cheering as well and hugged each other.

Afterwards Falman would hold a presentation about the rocket, but first there was a break. There were stands around where people could buy something to eat or drink.

Alfons headed over to Envy again. "What do you think?" he asked, smiling.

"It was pretty cool," Envy said. "Mighta been fun if it exploded though," he teased, knocking into Alfons' shoulder with his own.

Alfons laughed. "Maybe I can make a special arrangement just for you next time," he grinned. Then his expression turned suddenly a bit more serious though and he looked around. "You haven't seen Edward, have you? He said he would be here."

Envy shook his head, he hadn't seen him. Admittedly, he hadn't looked too hard either, but Ed was somewhat hard to miss. "No, maybe he got caught up or something," he said. "He'll come crawling back and apologize, don't worry," he waved his hand.

Alfons sighed softly. "He probably has his reasons. It's just too bad he missed it. I think he would've liked it too."

"Mr. Heiderich," a new voice said and Alfons turned towards it. It was one of the black suited men from before. He came over to them together with another of them. They had both the symbol of the Nationalist party on their jackets.

Alfons smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"You were the one who developed the fuel for this machine, isn't that right?" the first one said impressed.

"Yes, sir," Alfons said.

"With a result like this you can be sure we will continue to sponsor you," the second man said. "We would like to have a meeting with you right away about some ideas for future projects."

Alfons looked surprised at them. "Now? But... the presentation is still not over."

"We've seen what we wanted," the first man replied. "If you would come with us, please."

Alfons opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't really know what to say. He couldn't exactly refuse, that would look bad on behalf of the rest of the team.

He glanced back at Envy. "Could I bring a friend?"

"I'm afraid not," the first replied a bit coldly. "Let's go."

Before Alfons could say more they were leading him towards a parked automobile standing outside of the demonstration area and one of them had a quite hard hold around his arm. Alfons started to dislike this. He had a bad feeling.

Envy already didn't like these men, but they were also twice his size, and as skilled as he had been at beating people shitless as a homunculus, he wasn't so good at that anymore. But what could he do? Shit, he needed the pipsqueak! But he wasn't here, that good for nothing piece of flesh, the one time, _one time_ Envy might actually need him and he was gone. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Alfons didn't want to make a scene, so he climbed into the car despite not wanting to. Though, he didn't want to leave Envy out here on his own either. How could he explain that to them? "Look, my friend doesn't have money for the bus," he said fast. "Could you just drop him off in the city? We're a bit far from home."

The first sighed and the nodded. "Fine, I will get one of my men to do it."

"Okay, thank you." Alfons leaned back, somewhat more relaxed. At least Envy would get himself home.

The man went to talk to one of his friends. He was also wearing a suit. He gestured to where Envy stood and they looked at him with a frown. Then the first went back to the automobile where Alfons was sitting and the other came over to Envy. In general they seemed to be in a lot of hurry with leaving. Alfons looked out the window at Envy as the car drove off, and his fingers entwined nervously in his lap. This was a bit scary, but hopefully he was just being paranoid.

The black suited man who came over to Envy gave him a strange look all the while, like he recognized Envy from somewhere. "I heard you need a ride back to town," he said.

"Uh, yeah," Envy said blinking at the guy and then frowning. What was with that look? "What about him?" he gestured towards the car that took Alfons away. "He might get lost." Though, Envy knew that wasn't true, Alfons knew the place better than he did. But, well, he didn't want him leaving with these guys even if it was already too late. He wasn't really so worried about himself for some reason, he just didn't like Alfons getting pushed around, he was sick for shits' sake!

"So, you were going to give me a ride or something?" Envy asked, looking at the guy with close scrutiny. "Where exactly are your friends taking mine?"

"You don't have to worry," the man said. "When we are done we will drive Mr. Heiderich back home. You don't need to know where they're going. Come on, my car is over here." He started walking and led the way.

"And why not?" Envy asked with a frown, not giving in that easily. "I could be of some help you know," he muttered, though it wasn't true. He only knew of the things he'd glanced at in Alfons' notes. He was really good at calculations and such, he figured if he wanted to be good at it he could be when it came to rocketry, but he wasn't as interested. He followed the guy after the car, this was so not a good feeling. "Why are you going after him anyway? The other guys were just as involved."

"Formalities. And not regarding fuel," the man said. "Mr. Heiderich developed it on his own, which is very impressive." He got into the car and waited for Envy to do the same.

Envy sighed. Okay, so his lover was a genius, he knew this, despite him also being an idiot, but still, he didn't want to leave without him. "Fine," he grumbled. "Stupid fucking pipsqueak..." he muttered quietly deciding he was blaming this on him. Why couldn't Ed just have shown up like he'd said he would, and this might have ended up differently! He slipped into the car and crossed his arms stubbornly.

The man started the car, glanced at Envy for a second, before driving off onto the road. "You can call me Mr. Weber, if you want. What is your name? Alfons didn't say how you two know each other."

"We're roommates," Envy said easily. As for the name... shit, what was he going to say? Envy was definitely not a common name, well... well, fuck. He'd have to use his real name, goddammit. "William, William Ho-Hohenheim," he nearly choked on the last name, he hated that bastard, but it was about damn time he gave him something useful.

Mr. Weber's eyes widened as soon as he heard the last name. "H-Hohenheim..." He cleared his throat. "I see." He went silent at that and merely focused on the road.

Envy wasn't completely oblivious, he knew the ma had recognized that name. "What is it?" he demanded, he wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh nothing. I just recognized the name is all," the man said, knowing that the blond could already tell that he had. "Van Hohenheim is quite famous, after all. I must ask, he is your father, isn't he? You look like him."

"Uh-huh," Envy grumbled skeptically. Stupid blond hair and ponytail. "Unfortunately," he growled under his breath. "Not my choice of genetics." If only he'd looked like his mother, then he could at least do the man some mental damage, but no, his DNA was more dominant.

"So, you're not on good terms I understand?" Mr. Weber asked.

Envy shrugged. "He's a bastard, I'll leave it at that," he said. He really did _not_ want to get into it. "And where do you know him from?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't exactly know him, I just know who he is," Mr. Weber said shortly. He didn't take the turn into the city like he was supposed to. He kept following the road straight ahead.

At first Envy didn't notice he wasn't that used to the landscape yet, but then he realized they should have been seeing the city by then. "A detour, Mr. Weber?" Envy asked, smirking. "I hope you're not planning on taking me out in the woods to get shot, I would hate to have to end in such an anti-climatic way," he said in a cheerful manner.

"A little detour, yes," Mr. Weber said. "What do you know about Thule Society?"

Envy wracked his brain and did recall seeing it in the paper. It was the name of the organization from the paper this morning, that was sponsoring Alfons' team and the Nationalist party. He cocked his head to the side. "Am I mistaken in say they are your employers?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "People with money and big ideas, am I right?"

Envy almost hated the fact that he was so smart, because now he was _curious_. As a homunculus smarts meant nothing, all he needed was anger, but now... dammit Alfons for making him a lot less angry. He could barely bring up all of it he had towards the Bastard at this point, he still wanted nothing to do with him, but he wasn't as angry. So now his brain could take over and he would _think._ What. A. Pain.

"Actually, I am from Thule Society too. And sure, we have money and a strong will. A strong _belief _you might say. Therefore, we are a powerful organization. We're going to the headquarters. I think my friends there might like to speak with you about something."

Envy's eyes narrowed. "Speak about what?" he asked. "Something to do with your... _belief?_"

"Perhaps," Mr. Weber said, without going into further details. He simply kept his eyes on the road.

Envy growled to himself, he hated when other people were so vague, he loved it when he was, cause that was just fun, but holy hell it was irritating when done to him, he scowled and glared out the window. They were far outside of Munich by now, he wondered where this headquarter was.

After driving for several more moments they arrived something that looked to be a mansion. It was a large house with a huge yard and a tall fence around the entire property. There were guards by the fence gate, and Mr. Weber showed his ID card to be allowed to drive through.

He parked the car outside and stepped out. The same automobile that had picked up Alfons was also standing there a few yards away.

"This way," Mr. Weber said.

Envy noticed the car and couldn't help but feel a little triumphant. He'd followed after Alfons after all, didn't he? He got out and looked around. "Pretty fancy digs you got here, Mr. Weber," he said faux-impressed, his sardonic smirk evidence of that, he had seen bigger. And he honestly didn't care.

Mr. Weber snorted amused. "Everything belongs to the Chairman." He showed him the way inside and down some stairs until they reached a long hall.

Envy followed along now less interested in the decor and more interested in the chairman. He had a very strong suspicion he'd be meeting him soon. For some reason, he wasn't scared, just a bit curious. If they were Alfons' sponsors, why not right?

They entered a room and Mr. Weber closed the door carefully behind them. Inside the room was a table with several men around it, dressed the same way as Mr. Weber.

"General Hess," Mr. Weber said and saluted to the man by the end of the table. "There's someone here you should meet. This is William Hohenheim."

It grew completely silent around the table and everyone looked at Envy.

The General rose and frowned. "Hohenheim had another son... from Shamballa?"

"It appears so," Mr. Weber said.

Envy frowned, 'another son' sounded oh so dreary. "I'd like to point out, I'm older than the brat," he said shrewdly and then raised an eyebrow. "What's 'Shamballa'?" he asked, looking around the table, they seemed so serious, he wondered if he'd stumbled upon a cult. He kind of hoped so, they were fun to mess with.

General Hess looked at one of the men next to him. "Call for the Chairman."

The man nodded and quickly got up and left the room.

"Shamballa is the world where you came from," Mr. Weber said, looking at him carefully.

General Hess looked over at Envy again and stepped a bit closer to him. "When did you arrive here, William?"

They totally were a cult, excellent. Envy smiled. "Shamballa? That's not what we called it, oh no it was Bacaklacanashska, and there were flying pigs served for dinner every night, oh man the King could fry a tasty flying pig on opposite day," he said, sounding completely and utterly serious. "When did I get here? I dunno." He blinked he honestly could not remember when he'd first arrived here.

Mr. Weber let out a small chuckle but General Haushofer managed to keep his severe mask and raised his eyebrows.

"You're quite a funny one, aren't you?" Hess said. "Tell us, where is your father now? We would like to talk to him as well."

Envy continued to smile. "If he's lucky... lying dead in a ditch somewhere," he said evenly. He wasn't kidding, the Bastard would be lucky to be there, even though, Envy didn't have the antagonism to be the one who put him there... well... maybe. If given half the chance. "If you wanna ask him about 'our world' I doubt he'd be willing to share, he always was a stingy bastard. And he's not nearly as informed as I am," he said, smiling pleasantly at the general. "So tell me... what is it you'd like to know?"

"We want to know how to enter it," a female voice suddenly said behind him. She was tall, fairly blond and her eyes were ice blue.

General Hess quickly saluted. "Chairman Eckart, this is William Hohenheim. But he's proved to be a quite the joker. We can't confirm that what he'll say is true."

She smiled slightly and looked down at Envy. "Well then, I'm still very curious what he has to say."

Envy cocked his head to the side at the woman, something about her seemed... familiar. Oh well. "Why would you want to go there? It only has cotton candy clouds and flowing sugar floss rivers," he said with a smirk, then he shrugged. "If you're curious, you'd better start taking notes."

"You're almost as entertaining as your brother," Eckart said. "Perhaps a night in the dungeon will make your knowledge more valuable. I'm not going to have my time wasted with ridiculous talk. Take him away."

Mr. Weber took Envy's arm and began leading him out.

Envy's smile was immediately replaced with a scowl. "Excuse me?" he asked quietly. "You're going to compare _me _to the brat?" He yanked his arm out of the other male's grip and turned to snarl at the woman. "You dare threaten me with time in a _dungeon?!_ I should tear off your tits and shove them down your throat!"

He was beyond angry that this woman would threaten _him_, Envy! With time in a dungeon! If she knew who he really was— or... who he'd been. Damn, he really had no power here, but that didn't mean a damn thing, he may have been nice and told her the things she'd wanted to know if she'd humored him, but instead she was threatening him. This woman had no idea how to get what she wanted. "You're an idiot, I may have told you everything you wanted to know, I know more than the brat, probably more than the bastard, but you just lost your chance!"

As Envy moved, all the other men inside the room did as well. Several guns were suddenly pointing at him from all directions.

Chairman Eckart stood completely calm and looked at him motionlessly. "We don't share the same type of humor, it seems. I don't have much patience when it comes to such cocky talk. But you might be surprised. We _will_ make you talk, one way or another." She lifted her gaze to the men around her. "You heard me, take him downstairs."

Mr. Weber took Envy's arm again, the gun pointing at his side, and another man grabbed Envy's other arm.

"Do as you're told, William," Mr. Weber muttered. "It's for your own good." Then they dragged him out of the room and continued down the long hall.

"Don't call me that!" Envy snarled, struggling against their hold, he wanted to rip that woman's throat out, he was going to one way or another, she would bleed and die a gruesome death. "LET GO OF ME!" he screamed, flailing like a mad man, he wanted out, he was feeling constricted and bound and he didn't like it. "LET GO YOU FUCKERS! LET GO!"

Mr. Weber twisted his arm behind his back as they shoved him forward down a new set of stairs until they reached the dungeons. There were several rooms with heavy iron doors, but they went passed them until they reached a door with bars. It could only be described as a prison cell.

The other man unlocked the cell and Mr. Weber shoved Envy inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. "Sorry, kid. You should consider telling her whatever she wants to know if you know what's good for yourself."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Envy snarled, attacking the bars like a wild animal, trying to claw at the other two men. "TELL HER TO SHOVE HER IDEAL UP HER DUSTY TWAT!" he screamed. If she wanted information from him, he would be completely silent. He wasn't going to respond to this, he'd been through worse, he'd done worse to people, he could handle anything!

The two of them simply gave him a long look, before leaving the place without another word. The place was dim and dark, there was hardly any light at all.

"I didn't expect them to get you too," a voice said in a slightly surprised tone. "Even less that you wouldn't spill anything."

There was someone else with him in the cell… As Envy's eyes got used to the dark he'd see that another blond was sitting in the corner, looking a little roughed up. He had a few bruises and his clothes were torn at some places.

Envy could only stare in disbelief for a long moment. "…Pipsqueak?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The dungeon was dark and cold and no matter how much Envy attacked the bars in the way of his freedom, they wouldn't burst. He blamed the fact that he was human for getting into this mess in the first place. If there was a time he really wanted his powers back, it was now, so he could slaughter every single pitiful soul in Thule Society. Those damn fuckers!

Though, for now he'd gotten something else on his mind. The pipsqueak was in this cell with him… just, what the fuck?

Edward regarded him from his spot by the wall. He hadn't moved to get up. He looked tired and his lip looked pretty swollen. "How did they find out about you?" he asked curiously.

Envy kept staring for another long moment, as if not believing the squirt was actually there, then he looked around and finally his rush of anger started to dissipate and he felt himself go a bit woozy. Shit... what about Alfons?

He slumped down on the floor and tried to get his emotions in control again. He thought he'd be able to see Alfons but instead he'd been led into a trap. "Shit!" he heaved, teeth gritting. "I dunno, they came for Alfons. They're his fucking sponsors..." he growled. "And then, the guy got me talking. I told him my name... Fuckers...! I can't believe it..." He banged his fist against the ground. "That bitch is going to hell!" he snarled. "And how the fuck did _you_ get here?"

"Ah," Edward muttered. "To make it short, they were waiting for me when I got home from you guys last night. They wanted me to tell them about our world and how to get there. They also wanted to know where Hohenheim is."

"Sounds like fun," Envy grunted, scowling at the mention of that name again. Was it _Hohenheim's_ fault that they were in this mess?! That bastard, he wanted to kill him too and let him join that bitch Eckart in hell!

Ed frowned, looking really worried at that point. Envy had said they were after Alfons too, but why? He wasn't from the other world, after all.

"What did they want with Alfons? Where is he?" he asked. Alfons was still sick, and he wouldn't get any better by being here with _these_ guys. Ed couldn't believe they were his sponsors, they hadn't mentioned anything of that obviously. For some reason they were very interested in the other world. He didn't know how they had found out about it, exactly. But he could take a wild guess that his father had something to do with it. Whatever the hell they wanted with their world, it couldn't be anything good.

"They were at the demonstration, Alfons was wondering where you were... No wonder why you didn't show," Envy grumbled. He wanted to be jealous because Alfons had been worried about Ed, but couldn't bring up the energy to. He was worried about Alfons now. What was he going to _do?_ He should have just let things lie, he should have just gone back home, he should have made dinner and waited for Alfons. Dammit, why did he have to go and— guuuh. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "They wanted to talk to him, I dunno, they were all hush hush." Envy let out a groan, "I was going to make some pie tonight as a congrats... dammit..." He flopped on the floor and bemoaned his lost chance for pie. He loved pie. About as much as he loved Alfons.

Edward's face softened slightly. "I suppose we can beat some answers out of them sooner or later. I think the best we can do for now is to get some rest." There were no windows so he had no idea if it was day or night... He was sitting on a thin mattress, but at least it was better than the floor. "There's room for you here," he mumbled and scooted closer to the wall before lying down on his side. The room was freezing too, this facility really sucked. He hoped Alfons wasn't locked up in a similar situation.

Envy glared at the mattress but sighed, he was getting cold on the floor. At least he still had his jacket. He crawled over to the mattress and laid down on it. "This is so stupid, why would a bunch of morons want into our world? Our world sucks," he grumbled, laying on his stomach and grumbling into his arms. He was really more worried about Alfons, if he'd let him go into a place like this... he would never be able to forgive himself. Shit, Alfons was still sick, he would probably be sick with worry now too. Dammit.

"Dammit!" Envy snarled into his arms and then pounded his fists into the mattress. "The first time they try anything..." He left the threat open, but from him... Well, they should still be worried.

Edward curled up a bit to get a bit warmer. In contradiction to Envy he didn't have a coat. He laid facing the wall, but he could imagine the frustrated expression on Envy's face by listening to him. He felt the same way himself, he was more worried about Alfons than the two of them. "Maybe they think it's some kind of paradise," he speculated. "This country is depressed and inflated. People are poor. Why not borrow some goods from an other world where the rest of the Earth won't notice?"

"Paradise," Envy scoffed. "Right, good one pipsqueak," he snickered faintly. "They can get over it, humans are stubborn. They'll live if they want to, die if they can't, survival of the fittest," he grumbled. But it wasn't really fair. Alfons wanted to live, Envy knew he did... but his body was just so weak he could— Envy cut off that thought. Not. Going. To. Happen.

"I didn't say that it _is_," Edward grumbled. "Far from it. Our world is no better than this one. But Thule Society is some kind of cult that believes things normal people wouldn't. They don't know any better, and since it's so bad over here they can't imagine somewhere else being any worse." He frowned. "They believe in alchemy too. They really think there's a way to open the Gate from this side."

"It's probably better here, _because_ there's no alchemy," Envy muttered very quietly, both he and Ed had been hurt by alchemy, but more so Envy. His whole existence had spawned from it. He honestly hated it, no matter how good he could have been, no matter how talented or famous, he wouldn't use alchemy. Never, not after all it had done. He turned over and looked at the back of Ed's head. "Why aren't you trying to help them then? Don't you want to leave?" he asked, he was honestly curious.

Edward didn't respond at first. In one way Envy was right. Maybe this world was better because there was no alchemy to get misused. On the other hand... alchemy that was put into good use was very helpful to people and made their lives better. He really missed alchemy, and of course his brother and his friends. "I want to go back," he admitted. "But it's impossible. And even if there was a way, I wouldn't let them enter the Gate. Nothing good would come out of it."

Envy made a noise of consent. "The Gate's a fucked up piece of work. It sent me here, like this," he waved at his human body. "Shit, I would have preferred a giant snake or something," he rolled his eyes. "I have no idea why it even bothered."

Edward smiled a little. "You should be happy it did. If not you probably wouldn't have met Alfons."

Envy went pink and then punched Ed in the arm, not too hard, but hard enough. "Shut up," he growled and then he looked away. "If this is how it was going to end... probably be better if I hadn't..." he said. "At least most of them would have had something broken," he growled. Alfons had made him soft... and weak.

Edward grunted and punched him back, not too hard either, just enough to get back at him. "It's not over yet," he said. He lowered his voice. ""It's not much of an idea. But sooner or later they'll have to stop by and then we'll knock them out and escape. Together we're not that bad in strength, I'd say." He probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but at least relax. Somehow having Envy with him now was a somewhat comfort. At least they weren't alone.

Envy stuck his tongue out at the punch. "You really think that'd work?" he asked skeptically.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Envy shrugged. "I'm sure if I wasn't so hungry, I'd have a few great ideas." He glanced at Ed. "You haven't eaten in a while, have you?"

"They gave me a pretty lame breakfast, after that nothing," Edward muttered. His stomach was rumbling quietly of the thought of food.

Even if Envy wasn't really impressed with the genius plan, he supposed it was fair enough. It wasn't much else they could do in this barred box other than sit tight and wait anyway. They didn't have alchemy, and no homunculus powers. It was cold in the cell and he curled up next to Ed with his back to him and facing the door. "Ordinary humans are so helpless," Envy muttered bitterly. So weak and helpless. Then he thought of Alfons again. He was only an ordinary human, and so fragile and weak with his illness. Yet, Envy didn't consider him helpless. He was an idiot and didn't know what was best for himself, sure, but he was always determined. It was sort of strange, how a human that weak could be so strong. How many times hadn't Alfons said something, and it was simply the best words Envy had ever heard. Envy was fascinated, merely thinking of him. It led again to deep worry. Where was Alfons now? What did they want with him? They weren't intending on keeping him captured, did they? After all, they picked him up in broad daylight in front of all those people. Thule Society had status. They were important and had money. They wouldn't do something to hurt their own reputation, right? Or did their status give them power to do whatever the hell they want? Envy huffed.

"What time is it anyway?" Edward asked. If he got any hungrier, he'd might not be very skilled in a fight. That would be a problem.

"Aaah, Alfons and I left at like... noon so it's probably... four or five... so dinner time," Envy said with a sigh. His own stomach growled. "I was going to make stew..." he mumbled and then flailed a bit. "This suuuuucks, that's it, if it's information they want then the next time they ask I'm gonna tell them the story of The Kid Adventurer! He goes to different worlds through gates," he grinned. "Did you ever read those books? No... probably not, they're way before your time, aren't they? Hrrrm." It was only a coincidence than he could even remember them. All this talk about the Gate had made things start to come back.

Edward snorted, because it sounded pretty stupid. But as he thought about it, he frowned. "It sounds sort of familiar." When Envy mentioned it, something rang a bell at the back of his mind.

Had Hohenheim read the same book to them when they were kids? Ed wasn't sure. Most of what he could remember from his childhood and his father was that he'd been sitting in his study. Sometimes he'd been so caught up in his work that he didn't notice when Ed stuck his head into the room and watched his back as he worked. Edward couldn't remember that Hohenheim had ever done anything father-like, like reading him a story before bedtime. But, then why did the book seem familiar? Of course, he'd forgiven him now that he knew more of his past.

He didn't get to think more about it, because suddenly a door slammed shut in the hall leading to the cellar. Then there was the sound of footsteps and mumbling voices coming closer. Edward opened his eyes and tensed a little. This might be their only shot. He sat up, and so did Envy. They glanced at each other and then stood up, ready to strike without looking too obvious.

There were two of them and they stopped outside of the cell, one of them with the key in hand and the other carrying a tray of what looked to be a simple dinner of eggs, ham and bread. Envy recognized the two men from the rocket demonstration. They'd been among the ones who'd taken Alfons with them.

"Alright," the one with the keys said. "This is how we're going to do this. Both of you stand back and face the wall, and put your hands behind your head."

"And if we don't?" Envy said, a slightly arrogant tone in his voice.

"You won't get any food," the German said. "But first, we have a few questions for you. Unless you answer them honestly, we'll have to get serious." The other guy put the tray of food on a table outside the cell, indicating that the food would wait there until the questioning was done.

Something was stirring deep within the former homunculus. How dare this pathetic human speak to him in such manner. Of course, they knew nothing of who he'd been in the past, all he had done. They would have nightmares every night if they knew. That creature was pretty much gone now though, or was it? Sometimes he felt the old side boil in the background of the new Envy, like it was lying passively waiting for an opportunity to spread its demon wings and fly. He was torn in half on the inside, one side darker than the other that had become so soft and weak. But the old him knew exactly it wanted to do to these humans. It wanted to separate heads and limbs from their bodies and watch them die a slow and painful death. If only he had that strength still. Envy was very, very annoyed. Not just from these two assholes, but this whole Society. They could do whatever they wanted, but if they thought they could get away from messing with Envy, they were dead wrong.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Envy smiled.

"Against the wall," the German demanded, and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at them, waiting impatiently for them to do so.

Edward sent Envy a look that said 'shut up' and then did as he was told. He faced the wall and placed his arms behind his head, and then waited. His stomach was aching for food, but whatever they wanted to know about his world, there was no way he'd help them.

Envy grumbled a little and copied the stance. This was really ridiculous. Screw Ed's plan, he had his own. And he would enjoy it greatly. He grinned just thinking of it. He needed to dismiss some of this new weak Envy. He missed seeing pain-struck faces.

The man unlocked the door while still holding the gun in his hand, and the other man stepped inside. He had a mustache and Ed knew him from the night before. He had a fair punch. Ed hoped he could return the favor in the near future.

The other man, dressed in a black suit and a ridiculous bow tie, stepped up behind Envy and held the gun pointed to the back of his head. He glanced back, eyes narrow.

The mustache spoke. "Edward Elric. The Chairman wants you to tell us how to open the Gate. Unless you cooperate, we will kill your brother. If you still won't talk, we will torture you until you do."

Edward stood still, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. Envy glanced at him and then Ed met his look. It was a signal. It was pretty strange, being in this situation. He'd never been on Ed's side. They'd never had a mutual enemy. Yet he just knew when Ed sent him that look, that it meant _'Now'_.

"Don't make me repeat the ques—"

Before the mustache could finish the sentence, Envy acted. He curved down and whipped around in a swift speed, and grabbed the gun the man with the bow tie held behind him, forcing it to point up in the ceiling.

Ed quickly acted as well, taking advantage of the split second of confusion Envy had caused, and planted a solid punch with his artificial hand in the mustached man's face. He stumbled backwards and reached for his own gun, but the shorter blond was faster. He grabbed the man's gun arm and twisted it, forcing the man to drop the gun to the floor and Ed kicked it away, before turning back to the man and kneeled him right in the gut. The man sunk to the floor, out of the game for now.

Meanwhile Envy had pulled the gun from his enemy and tackled the man to the floor. He grinned as he pressed the gun into the man's mouth and let the panic show in the German's eyes. Bow Tie had stiffened entirely in pure fear, and his eyes were wide as he looked at Envy. The look in them, they were practically begging not to shoot. It felt wonderful. Now he was in the right place. Envy was the one to threat. He was made to be a threat. He was meant to be deadly.

Edward looked up, immediately on alert. Envy wouldn't... right? "Envy, that's enou—" he began to say, but before the sentence was done there was the sound of a gunshot. Ed gasped, eyes wide.

The bullet had gone right through the man's head. A large pool of deep red was spreading out on the cold floor. Envy stood, still holding the gun and then pointed it to the mustached man. "You're next," he said. He could see the panic rising in the man's face, he wasn't that stupid. He knew he was going to die. It was always so refreshing, the moment they realized.

"Envy, no!" Edward shouted urgently. But even Ed wasn't quick enough. Even if he rushed over to stop him, Envy had plenty of time. He pulled the trigger again, sending another bullet off for a one-hit-kill. He could understand why humans made these weapons. They were pretty powerful when you knew how to wield one. Humans were weak, so they needed a powerful weapon to feel strong. Easy to use. Easy to kill. All you had to do was to shoot them in the head. As a homunculus he'd used guns as well, simply for undercover. It wasn't that he liked them in particular. Other times he'd simply transform his body and cut through the flesh, which was even easier. But this would do for these losers.

He sensed Ed was on the way towards him, as in slow motion. He was planning to take the weapon from him. But Envy couldn't approve of that. The gun went swiftly from pointing to the dead man to point at Ed's forehead, and Ed froze. Everything had happened so fast, but now it was like the time had abruptly stopped. Edward stared at Envy in his frozen state for a long moment, before bursting.

"Y-You killed them!" Edward shouted, in a mix of anger and confusion. "How could you do that?!"

"Ed," Envy said. "Have you forgotten about who I am?"

Edward stared at him in disbelief.

Envy sighed. "Do you mean to tell me that these guys don't deserve to rot in hell?" He smiled, fully aware that he was acting pretty hypocritical. But did he care? No.

"And what about you?" Ed said.

"I'm sure hell will welcome me soon enough," Envy replied. "That guy beat you, didn't he?" he nodded to the mustached man. "Don't you think he deserved it?"

Edward glared at him. "It's not up to you to decide whether someone lives or dies, regardless."

"That is a pretty naive way to think, and you know it," Envy said. "If someone threatens you, you have to kill them. If you hesitate, you die first. It's you or them. Didn't you learn that in the military?"

"Don't lecture me," Edward said tightly. "What about Al—?"

Envy cut him off. "I made changes for Alfons. Because he deserves it. These guys did not. They aren't worth shit to me."

They stood there for a full minute, and Ed bit his teeth together. They would get nowhere like this and they had to get out of there. "Are you done?" he asked, his voice calmer now.

Envy grinned. Ed was pretty foolhardy, assuming that he wouldn't shoot like this. It would've been fun to blow a hole in the new automail and see how well it could take it, but it was best not to. Ed would just be even more pissed, and besides, Envy was aware of that he would need Ed to get out of this place. Of course, he couldn't kill Ed. Alfons would hate him if he found out. As long as Alfons and Ed were close friends, all Envy could do was to argue with him, and that was more fun than killing him off anyway.

"Sorry," Envy said, as genuinely as he could muster and lowered the gun. Sorry was a word he'd learned to use in front of Alfons, and it usually made things better. "I was really pissed," he added. Ed didn't necessarily know how much he'd enjoyed it.

Edward regarded him for a long moment and then looked down to the two bodies. "If we get charged for murder, you're on your own."

"Fine, take it easy," Envy sighed. Though, he wiped off the gun and put it in the mustached man's hand afterwards. Just in case. If he ended up in jail for this, he'd might not be able to see Alfons again. He didn't want that.

Edward went over to the tray even if he wasn't very hungry anymore. He'd lost his appetite. But still he'd need some food in the system in case of another fight. Despite his disgust, he offered Envy a plate. "I think your stew would've been better…" he mumbled.

"Fuck yes, it would have been," Envy said heartily, and then made a face at the sad excuse of the meal in front of him, but it would do for now, food was food. "So... now what's the plan?" he asked, glancing at Ed. He could tell he was still pissed at him, but oh well.

Edward was quickly eating while making sure there was no one else coming downstairs to check what was going on. Maybe they'd been so lucky that no one had heard the gunshots? The walls were pretty solid concrete down here, after all.

"Don't do anything like that… ever again," Edward said, and looked at him with serious eyes.

Envy actually stopped and just stared back. There was something in Ed's tone that made him feel strange… Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea. …What the fuck? Did he regret it now? No way! He was _Envy_, he never regretted things like that! They'd been two pathetic fuckers who deserved what they got. But still. "Okay," he said. "No more killing. Fine."

"Good," Ed said, moving on. "We'll keep a low profile and have a look around the place. Maybe we're so lucky that we'll find Alfons."

Envy nodded, this sounded good. If Alfons didn't have to worry, the better things would go. "I hope we find him, and then he won't have to know I was ever gone. Let's get the hell out," he said and closed the door to the cell for good measure.

Edward quickly finished eating and left the plate on the floor, before leading the way through the hall and up the stairs. There was a big risk of getting caught. The placed seemed to be well guarded.

"Either way, he deserves to know that his sponsors are a bunch of bastards," Edward muttered in a low voice.

"Yep, but... he needs to be out of here before we tell him, we can't have him get involved," Envy said quietly. The thought of Alfons in a cell... it made Envy feel sick to the stomach. "Let's just try to get out," he muttered. He didn't give a damn about these people, they obviously needed information and if neither were willing to give it, they were stuck.

"Get out of here and just leave him with them?" Edward whispered back. "How do we know that they intend to let him go in the first place? It didn't seem like that with us." Maybe he was thinking the worst, but with good reason. He didn't trust these people for even a second.

They had reached the door to the floor where the conference room was, where Envy had met the General and Chairman Eckart earlier.

"They told me they would bring him back home, I don't think they would have told me that if it weren't true since I would be able to report him missing," Envy shrugged. "Though... now... I dunno." He bit his lip. What if that had been a former plan? That guy had brought him here after learning his name; maybe that meant that it didn't matter anymore because they would keep them trapped here or kill them? "Well, let's go look for him then," he nodded. Ed was right. He wouldn't leave Alfons here.

"Alright, here goes." Edward slowly opened the door and peeked out through the crack. The hall was empty. "It's clear." He went quietly through the door and headed around the corner to continue up the stairs to the ground floor. "There's something I want to check out," he said in a low voice. "I only got a small glimpse before they dragged me down here."

"What is it?" Envy grumbled, he didn't think anything was more important than Alfons, but he may have been a little biased. He still followed after Ed.

"Not sure, really. You'll see."

They came up to a large hall and continued through a large curved door opening. It was almost weird they hadn't run into any people yet. Perhaps everyone was eating dinner or something.

The new room was huge and high below the ceiling, and round the walls were balconies above them. But Edward was more focused on the floor, and gasped as he realized what exactly he was looking at. "This is..."

It was a huge transmutation circle. Merely looking at it gave him a deep nostalgic feeling.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Envy growled, walking over to it and glaring down at it. "And here I was hoping it was all just magic here." He rubbed at the chalk with his shoe and looked it over with a frown. Already he knew what it was for, but he didn't want to, so he cut off that line of thought. "Think we can mess it up?"

Edward looked it over carefully once again. "They probably have a sketch of it somewhere, so it wouldn't be much use. However, we don't have to. The circle is incomplete. It will never work like this." Like it would work anyway, he thought and let out a small snort.

"Eh?" Envy blinked and cocked his head to the side considering the circle more seriously. "Oh... yeah, dumbasses, if only it did work and then we wouldn't have to deal with them," he sighed. "Well," he rubbed out a few spots just to be vindictive. "Let's go find Alfons," he said, turning around.

"Not so fast," a female voice called out and echoed through the room, making both of them freeze.

Dietlinde Eckhart was standing on the balcony above them, smirking slightly. "Stay right there, or die."

Several soldiers dressed in the Thule Society uniform came running into the room, surrounding them and pointing their guns at them.

Envy let out a huff of air. "Ooooh a trap, how original," he muttered. He couldn't honestly say he was surprised, there hadn't been any people on the way up, they'd probably wanted them to come here. Maybe that's why those guys had come by in the first place. "And who says dying's not the better option?" he asked, glaring up at the woman.

"You would go this far to keep us from seeing Shamballa?" she said, sighing. "Would that really be worth it?"

Edward looked from side to side. Guns everywhere. It would be tricky to get out of this one. "There's nothing different about that world," he said. "Just give it up already."

The blond woman looked at him. "No. Not until you decide to do as I say. Now, I know there is something missing in the alchemy circle. Finish it now, or your brother dies."

Edward grew cold and glanced at Envy.

Envy shrugged. "Shoot away," he said. "You don't really know much about us, so you don't know that we've been trying to kill each other for years, now that I think about it," Envy glanced over at Ed. "How's your stomach doing?" he asked sweetly. He wasn't really sure what he was trying to do, maybe if he got Ed mad enough to attack him then...? He was winging it. He hoped Ed got that, if not... ah well, a good beating might do him good.

Edward frowned at Envy, not quite sure what he was doing. "Just fine, thanks," he said sourly. "What the hell are you bringing that up for?" Even if they'd had a past like that, he couldn't just let them shoot Envy. Alfons would be heartbroken if he lost him. He then looked at Eckart. "I'll fucking do it, damn it. There will be no shooting." It wasn't like the circle would work anyway... geez.

Envy threw his hands up. "You are impossible! If I'd known you being short was detrimental to your brain power I would have never bothered trying!" He grumbled. "Gah, I can't believe I'm related to you, and I cannot believe I just admitted that!" He turned to glare at Ed. "You do anything to that circle, pipsqueak, and I'll kill myself!"

Edward glared at him and swung an angry fist to his face. For once it wasn't the short comment that bothered him the most. He was still angry at Envy for killing the two soldiers. This was probably a stupid idea, but it was Envy's turn to come with stupid ideas, he supposed. If he wanted to confuse the soldiers, sure! "You're a fucking selfish bastard! You'll just throw away your life for nothing?!" He could almost picture the look on Alfons' face if Envy died. He'd be completely heartbroken. What if Envy wasn't faking? What if he actually hated being human so much that he wanted to die or cling to his old self? Ed didn't know what to think.

The Thule Soldiers merely stared at each other a bit uncertainly, not sure how to react on the situation. Neither of them had probably imagined that the two would get into an argument.

Envy smirked and let the punch hit him then threw one of my own. "Tell me something I don't know, brat," he cackled and then tackled him to the ground, for once he was completely clear headed. He just wanted to unsettle the soldiers, if they came over and maybe tried to separate them he could grab one of their guns? He didn't know, he was trying.

The punch hit Ed in the jaw and he got a metallic taste in his mouth. He snarled and tried to push Envy away as Envy was now on top of him. The fight was both real and fake at the same time, somehow. At least he'd gotten to punch Envy for killing those two soldiers.

Dietlinde Eckart snorted in amusement. "Boys, boys. Fighting like savages in my house... how rude. Stop it at once, or I will kill both of you. I'll still have Hohenheim to finish the circle if you won't."

Envy stopped grappling with Ed and frowned, raising an eyebrow at Ed, but he was probably still pissed. Whatever. "I thought you didn't know where he was?" he asked, looking unconvinced as he remained on Ed.

"Sooner or later we'll find him," Eckart said. "But of course, it would make me much happier if you would finish it right now."

Edward snorted. "They don't know shit about where he is! Come on, either you get off me or you'll die like you want to," he spat.

"I don't want to die, idiot, I was just saying that, if they get this done we'll all die anyway!" Envy hissed back, rolling his eyes. Edward was such an idiot!

Ed decided to believe that Envy wasn't really suicidal. But how could they get away from gunpoint without showing them that the circle was useless anyway?

"It won't work in this world," Ed hissed back stubbornly, before looking away.

Envy frowned and then understood. Ed had tried to make alchemy work and get back, but it hadn't worked. So, was that it?

Then suddenly a new voice cut into the scene. "Envy... Edward!"

Some of the soldiers moved to the side, and there was Alfons standing with General Hess. His blue eyes were wide in horror, confused at the whole situation. Why... were they here, and why were all these guns pointing at them? In the middle of it all they were fighting of all things!

Envy's head snapped to the side, he dropped Ed, and just stared at Alfons. Edward had frozen on the spot, eyes wide at the familiar voice. Well, shit.

Envy was completely at loss. Now he didn't know what to do, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't pretend anything, not with _him_ there, no no no, this couldn't be happening!

Dietlinde Eckart didn't look pleased. Obviously Alfons hadn't been supposed to see all this.

Alfons was completely speechless for a moment, before managing to get his voice to work. "W-What's going on here...?" He looked at the soldiers, at his two friends, and then at Dietlinde Eckart. "Please... you're not going to hurt them, right? I-I'll refuse to go through with the job if you hurt them!" He didn't feel very brave. Just scared. But so be it, he didn't like this at all.

"General Hess," Dietlinde Eckart said. "Please escort Mr. Heiderich out of here. This is no place for him."

"Wait!" Alfons began to protest, but Hess had a tight grip on his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Envy didn't know what to say, he wanted to reassure his lover but he didn't know how. What could he say without giving too much away? He only watched as Alfons was led out of the area, what was he supposed to do? Gate dammit, he hated being so helpless! "Dammit," he hissed quietly, what the hell was he supposed to do?!

Edward got up to his feet and glared at the Chairman. "What do you want with Alfons? When do you intend to let him leave this place?"

"He'll leave once he's done his part of the deal," Chairman Eckart said. "Now, get to work. Or else I might change my mind."

Edward scowled, not trusting what she was saying. Once Alfons had done whatever they were making him doing, they wouldn't need him anymore. The thought was quite disturbing. Without another word Edward walked over to a piece of chalk on the floor, picked it up and then started drawing up some new lines and symbols inside the circle.

Envy didn't know what to do, Ed was working on the damn circle and if he helped there was a chance of conflicting idea—well why the fuck not? They wouldn't know the difference.

Envy grabbed some chalk and started helping as well, putting in symbols that were sure to cancel out others, it would buy them some time, but not much.

Edward sent Envy a discreet 'what the fuck are you doing?-look'. If it didn't work at all, or if they suspected that they were making a fake circle, would they ever get out of there alive? Edward doubted it.

Envy wasn't a complete idiot and shot Ed a 'don't be daft' look. He was cancelling things out so it wouldn't do what_ they_ wanted didn't mean it wouldn't work in theory.

Edward inwardly sighed and simply accepted it, even if it was hard to spot exactly what Envy was doing. Eventually he stood up and tossed the chalk aside before stepping out of the circle. "Don't blame me if it doesn't work," he muttered.

"I think you can blame him," Envy said cheekily, tossing his own chalk aside. "But that's just me." He said standing and faked a smile.

Edward crossed his arms and glowered at Envy.

Chairman Eckart looked interested down at the new design. "We'll see. Now, activate it."

Edward looked up at her again, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Inside he was completely torn. The last thing he wanted was for it to work, at the same time, if it did he might be able to go home...

"Oh, did we forget to mention alchemy doesn't work here? We did?" Envy shook his head in an exaggerated manner. "How silly of us!" Then he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, bitch, it doesn't work, it doesn't matter what we do to it, you really think we'd have stayed in that cell if we had alchemy? Seriously are you deluded, stupid or both?"

"Oh no, I've heard you," Dietlinde Eckart said. "But you are wrong. If the circle is right, it will work. There's only one little ingredient missing."

Without a warning she pulled out a gun and aimed straight at Envy. Before anyone could react she pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the room. The bullet hit Envy's shoulder, making his blood splatter across the array on the floor.

Edward gasped, and for a moment he could only stand and stare in shock. "Envy!"

Envy cried out in pain and shock, it felt like he'd been hit by a car, he landed roughly. Okay, so that had caught him pretty much off guard. He gasped in pain and brought his hand to his shoulder to hold it, but there was wet warmth on his fingers. It seeped out through his fingers and made a little pool on the floor. He pulled his hand away and gazed at the blood, _his_ blood, in sick fascination. Was there really that much blood inside him to cover his whole hand in it? He was close to hyperventilating. He wasn't really going to _die_ was he? Was this what this world called Karma? He didn't want to die, not really not when he had Alfons, his head was dizzy. He couldn't think, he only knew if it ended here, it would be _her _fault!

"Y-you BITCH!" Envy rasped, and moved placing his blood covered hand on the array. "Have it your way then." He grinned slightly. There was nothing to lose now, was there? He pressed his blooded hand against the array and made the circle flare to life.

Several of the soldiers gasped as the circle activated, and they even backed away a little. Dietlinde Eckart leaned out over the balcony, her eyes big with fascination. "Shamballa... I'll come to you soon!"

Edward finally managed to get out of his state of shock. What the hell was Envy _doing?!_ That idiot! He had to get him away from the circle. He had never thought the circle actually could get activated. And who knows what it would do? Alchemy wasn't supposed to be used in this world!

He began sprinting fast towards Envy. The Gate couldn't open! No matter what. The circle was flaring bright purple. He had never even seen alchemy like that before!

"Stop him!" Eckart shouted out, and Edward was only an inch from Envy when two of the soldiers grabbed him and pulled him back. "Aargh!" He struggled fiercely and tried to kick them away, but they managed to ground him and pull his arms on his back. Then he could only hopelessly watch that a huge black Gate was formed before them. How...?

The Gate loomed before them and it slowly creaked open. Black arms started to stretch out of the deep void, and everyone was too stunned to say anything until the arms grabbed some of the soldiers, and then started pulling them into the eerie darkness. They shouted and protested in pure panic, but the black hands were impossible to fight. Envy stared at the Gate in apathetic acceptance, before he grew dizzy and his vision was blurring. He wasn't the one who was controlling it. It was acting on its own, like it was curious of this other side.

Was this it then? Would it take him back into the darkness and he'd be merely a soul fed to whatever power steering this mysterious phenomenon... this God? Envy tried not to pass out, but the blood loss was starting to make him woozy and finally faint. He flopped over just as the struggling soldiers started screaming even louder, and then the screams were abruptly cut off. They were never seen again after that.

The two soldiers who held Ed looked frightened, but they kept their positions regardless. Edward kept struggling with all the strength he had. "Let me go!" he shouted angrily. "You have to let me stop it! If not, it'll take all of us!"

"Don't you dare!" Dietlinde Eckart called out. "This Gate will lead us to Shamballa!"

The two soldiers looked uncertainly at each other. The black hands pulled another soldier towards the gate and he screamed while clawing at the ground.

"She's wrong!" Edward shouted desperately. "We're all going to die!"

The black hands were curling around Envy now, he was going to lose him unless they let him go! The soldiers looked at each other again and nodded, before letting go of Ed and helped him up to his feet.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Edward sprinted over to the circle next to Envy and pressed his hands against it, clenching his eyes shut and concentrating on reversing the transmutation. The black hands were coiling around his arms and body like snakes, making it difficult to concentrate. It was a nostalgic feeling. He could imagine his remaining limbs starting to break apart and dissolve any moment. But he managed to ignore it, along with Eckart's screams.

To his great relief, the power from the Gate slowly began releasing the grip of the world, like it had been clinging to the edge of a cliff. It's power was limited here, and Ed wasn't sure anyone would've been able to enter and get to the other world in one piece even if they'd tried. He supposed he'd never find out... Gradually the purple light of the transmutation died down and the black hands pulled back, without any more sacrifices.

"I will kill you... both of you!" Eckart screamed and aimed her gun at Edward as the alchemy light died down. This was probably it, he thought and steeled himself. He didn't even have time to think another thought before a gunshot was heard. Only, the strange thing was, it hadn't hurt.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he hadn't been hit. In the door opening stood a man he remembered from the night before, called Weber. He stood with his gun still lifted, aiming at the place where Dietlinde Eckart had been standing.

"You should get out of here," he said. "Alfons is upstairs. Go home, all of you. This madness is over..."

It was only a few minutes later when Envy woke again. Luckily he hadn't been out for too long, but the transmutation seemed to have died. His shoulder was killing him, but he didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. "Wh-what... happened?" he muttered and saw an unclear image of Ed right near him. "Sh-shrimp?" he asked, a bit out of it.

Edward was working on tying up Envy's wound with a piece of cloth. Hopefully that would stop the bleeding long enough to keep him alive. "It's over," he just said. "Can you stand? I got you."

Envy only blinked and let Ed manhandle him as he needed to. "Where's... Alfons?" he muttered, of course that was the first thing on his mind. He wanted to make sure he was okay, and not sick.

"That Weber guy said he's upstairs somewhere. We'll find him, but let's get you out of here first." Edward pulled Envy's uninjured arm over his shoulders so he could lean on him. Envy looked pretty pale after all the loss of blood. He led the way outside and looked around for an abandoned car. It wasn't very difficult. Several cars were left behind, since their owners had probably disappeared for good. "This way," he said, and supported Envy over to one of the cars, which fortunately was left unlocked and the keys were in the ignition. He opened the back door and had Envy sit down into the seat. "I'll be right back."

Envy was starting to get a better handle on things, almost, he nodded though and found he didn't have the energy in him to argue. He leaned against the door once it was closed and then shut his eyes, he needed to look better for when Alfons came so he wouldn't worry. He didn't want him to get sick.

Edward hurried back inside and ran up the stairs, calling Alfons' name until he found him. He sighed in relief as he spotted him jogging towards him down the hall.

"Ed!" Alfons ran over to him, tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked fast. He wanted to make sure they hadn't hurt him as well.

"Yes. The General locked me up in a room, but I managed to get out," Alfons said. "I heard... gunshots... Are _you_ alright? Where is Envy?"

Glad he was doing okay, Edward took a hold of his arm and dragged him along. "It's a long story, but we'll be alright. We should probably take Envy to the hospital though. Eckart shot him in the shoulder."

Alfons gasped, his eyes wide. Envy had gotten shot?! It was like a nightmare had just become reality. Until now he'd been sitting in his room like he'd been told and tried to ignore everything that was happening. He was feeling like such a coward...

They hurried out to the car and Edward climbed into the driver's seat. "Put on your seat belts," he said. "I'm not a good driver."

Alfons got into the backseat with Envy and scooted close to him. "Envy... Envy, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice choking and his heart shattering by seeing all the blood. He gently got Envy to rest his head on his lap, while gently brushing the long golden locks away from his face.

Envy opened his eyes and then realized he was on Alfons lap, he hadn't even realized he'd moved. "Alfons..." he muttered, blinking up at him. "Sorry... I didn't get to make you a pie..." He was feeling really woozy. He'd lost more blood than he'd thought if he could only focus on pie. He closed his eyes again and decided, maybe a little nap might help.

Alfons' eyes were welling up with tears. "We'll have pie later... for now just hold on." He looked up at Edward who had maneuvered the car out on the road and was picking up speed. "Edward, please hurry! We need to get him to the hospital."

"I'm on my way!" Edward said and stepped a bit harder on the gas pedal. Fortunately the road wasn't very busy.

Envy only closed his eyes and enjoyed Alfons' tender ministrations, he sighed lightly and just laid there, not really sure of what was going on, but once he was... well, they could wait.

All the way to the hospital Alfons was holding Envy gently and stroking his hair, making sure he stayed calm and warm. Eventually they got there, and the car screeched into a halt. Together they managed to get Envy inside the hospital and Envy was taken in by a nurse that Alfons made promise that she would do anything she could for him.

All they could do for now, was to wait.

* * *

Several hours later, Envy was sitting up in bed, glaring at the wall, now fully conscious out of sheer stubbornness, and demanding to see Alfons. The nurse came out to the two boys in the waiting room.

Ed was sitting bent forward with his elbows on his knees, looking pretty worn out. Next to him Alfons had dozed off in his chair, despite how worried he was. Ed figured he was exhausted as well after this busy day.

The nurse smiled at them. "Your brother has been awake for a while, he should be fine. He'd like to see you," she said.

As soon as Alfons heard they could see Envy he hurried up and quickly followed after the nurse, quickly forgetting how tired he felt. Envy had to be okay! The nurse opened the door down the hall for them and stepped to the side so they could go in. Edward followed behind Alfons but remained by the wall as the concerned rocket scientist hurried over to Envy's bed.

"Envy!" Alfons sat down on the bedside and looked him over carefully for further injuries. He'd been so worried he hadn't known what to do. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice still full of concern despite that Envy was sitting up.

Envy was pouting. "They say I can't go home yet, must make sure it's not infected," he grumbled, obviously not pleased. "Well, this day turned out fantastically," he said, but his face softened just slightly as he looked at Alfons. It felt nice to see him again. He had missed him. "Are you okay…?" he asked, looking him over once more. He looked a bit pale, he probably hadn't eaten, and he looked so tired. Envy felt bad for possibly making him sick again.

Alfons leaned closer to hug Envy's uninjured side. "Yes, I'm okay... I'm just glad you didn't die..." Tears were pressing forward again. He had cried a lot today, but he couldn't help it. His fingers grasped Envy's shirt and his shoulders trembled slightly. "It's... all my fault. I'm so sorry..."

"How is it your fault?" Envy stared. "The bitch was the one who shot me," he said, then he took Alfons' hand. "Stop it, seriously, you didn't know your sponsors were nuts, I'm sorry though, you'll have to find new ones." He gave him a sad smile.

"I just shouldn't have agreed to go with them, I should've stayed with you..." Alfons wiped his eyes. "I felt that something was wrong, why didn't I just... refuse?"

Envy rolled his eyes at Alfons. "You have a serious guilt complex, I think you're worse than the shrimp," he sighed and then flinched as it stretched his shoulder, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to worry Alfons. "If you are okay, then I'll be too." He wished he could reassure him further.

Alfons regarded him for a moment and then sighed. "Just... focus on getting better then. Then I'll have some piece in my mind." He smiled a sad smile that didn't really suit him. Envy wanted that smile to be happy. He couldn't wait to fix it, but then they had to be alone.

Edward stood by the wall, his arms crossed. Until now he'd only been listening, but at the same time his thoughts had been far away. "Alfons, what did they want with you, anyway? A rocket?"

Alfons' face darkened. He looked like he didn't even want to say it. "Yes. They..." He swallowed. "They wanted to me to make rockets in a smaller scale, almost like the one at the demonstration, only smaller. They took me to a room; it was a laboratory with all the necessary components and a bedroom, saying I was to stay there until I had finished the project. Even if it would take months. They said they'd pay me well, but I didn't come to like the set up much. I think... they wanted to turn the rockets into... weapons."

"For the other world," Edward said.

Alfons nodded.

Envy snorted. "Seriously, those people were nuts. Maybe the fact that we're here as punishment gave them a reason to think our world was like a paradise?" he mused. "Doesn't matter though, once they got over their shock, chances are alchemy would have won over rockets," he added, and squeezed Alfons' hand a little in his.

"I hope we'll never find out..." Alfons said in a low voice and squeezed Envy's hand back. He could only be glad all of them had gotten from the place alive.

"Probably not," Envy said and then eyed Ed, who had gone quiet again. He really was curious why the other male hadn't wanted to go home to his brother while he had the chance. He could've adjusted the circle back to the original purpose. He could've gone through it, now that they knew it was actually possible. Envy didn't care though. He would have jumped at the chance before he met Alfons for sure. But now, he wanted to stay with Alfons regardless of what happened next. So that's what he'd do.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys**, I'm so sorry for the wait! I have a ton of excuses: I have moved, I've been sick, work, I have rewritten most of this and blablabla. Anyway, what matter is - here it is! And the next chapter will come sooner, I promise.

**Warning: This chapter contains mature sexual content and yaoi.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

One week later things were finally starting to go back to normal. Alfons figured the best they could do was to put everything behind them and move forward. He just wanted to forget about the bad things that had happened and focus on the good things. And when you were at the bottom, things could only go up, right?

Some good things did happen the next week. He was feeling much better. His health had been bad for so long, he could feel the difference now that it was getting better. He breathed easier and he didn't get tired just by walking up the stairs to the apartment. Maybe the medicine was working, or maybe it was Envy? Alfons was starting to get more positive. He could spend time with Envy and enjoy himself. Another good thing that had happened was that a few new sponsors had taken interest in the rocket project when Thule Society disappeared. It had been all over the news, that someone had gone crazy in the society and killed a lot of the members, including Dietlinde Eckart. Fortunately no names had been mentioned.

But as the spot opened for someone else to sponsor the project, another firm called their interest. Alfons had spent some time in meetings with them lately since he felt better. But today he had other plans. Tonight would be only him and Envy and he couldn't wait. He wanted to do something different. Lately he had also been the one who had been taking care of Envy (almost like the 'old days'), since Envy's wound was still healing and he was supposed to take it easy.

Envy was resting on the couch with a new book. The last few days he'd gotten even more time to read since he couldn't really move his arm that much. It was starting to feel a better though. He could move his arm again by now without it hurting much, and the stitches seemed to be healing fine. As soon as he heard the door open he picked his head up and moved to sit up. Finally!

Alfons called out. "I'm home!" He took off his shoes and went into the living room where he found Envy on the couch. "How are you feeling?" He smiled and sat down on the edge next to his lover.

Envy grabbed his shirt with his good arm as soon as the boy was close enough and pulled him even closer and captured his lips. "Missed you," he mumbled into the kiss. "You should take a day off once in a while." He felt a bit lonely when Alfons was working.

Alfons smiled into the sweet kiss and placed his palm on Envy's cheek. "If I took a day off every time you said so, I wouldn't afford to pay rent," he said a bit teasingly. "Besides Envy, I want to take you out tonight."

"Out?" Envy said and stared at him like he was insane. "Why?"

Alfons rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Because it'd be fun. We always just stay in, but this time I want to do something different. We could see a movie, or we could just eat dinner." After everything that had happened lately, he wanted them both to take their minds of things and simply have some fun.

Envy blinked. Was this what humans called… a date? "Out," he repeated. "So, a date?"

"Yes, a date," Alfons nodded. "Whatever you want to call it."

Envy's lips split into a wide smile. It didn't really sound that bad. It wasn't like they were going to interact with _other _people. As long as it was with only Alfons, he would consider it something fun. Besides, he'd never seen a movie before, he'd only heard of the things. "Alright!" he decided.

* * *

Envy didn't know about any restaurants in Munich or how their standards would usually be, but he considered this particular restaurant a bit above average. It had a nice red carpet on the floor and old-fashioned furniture in dark wood with decorations carved in. White table clothes and wine glasses readily standing on the table already.

"I don't want to drink any alcohol," Envy said as they went to find their seats, his eyes flashing from left to right and scanning the people that were already seated. Was he underdressed? He didn't know. They'd let him in at least. Maybe they hadn't if Alfons hadn't reminded him to brush his hair again.

"You can drink whatever you like," Alfons reassured with a small smile.

They were shown over to a table for two, and Envy became a bit nervous. Was this really a good idea? What if anyone became suspicious that they were a couple? The pipsqueak had made it sound like it would be fatal if anyone found out. For once Envy believed him.

Alfons seemed able to read his mind. As soon as the waiter left he leaned close and whispered. "Envy, it's okay. Men go out as friends, even at restaurants. If you don't act suspicious, no one will have anything to suspect. I want you to relax and have fun." He sent him another reassuring smile.

Envy nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." He tried to not look suspicious.

The waiter came back with menus and they ordered drinks. Envy settled with soda since water would probably be lame, and Alfons picked the same as him. Envy's golden eyes went about the room for another minute or two before starting to relax more. Other people were more or less busy with themselves. No one seemed to suspect that they were a couple on a date. But on the other hand, Envy knew how dates worked. The couple would hold hands, or maybe kiss. People were doing it here even! It didn't seem fair that they couldn't act the same. To fit in they had to hold back. It was a bit annoying. Oh well, Envy would change that once they got home.

He glanced at Alfons again. The boy looked much better lately. His fever had been gone for a whole week, and his cheeks had more color in them. Despite that, he was working as hard as ever. The new sponsors were keeping him busy. "So, are they going to stick to it?" Envy asked, knowing Alfons knew how to charm people when he wanted to, he was just that cute.

"Yes, I think so. They're very eager to develop the spacecraft enough for a person to go into space. They also want to sponsor the developing of a suit that can be used out in space. Isn't that amazing?" Alfons said, seeming just as eager. He closed the menu, seeming to have made up his mind about what to eat. "To be able to travel into space will change history."

"What _is_ space?" Envy asked, that sounded interesting. Maybe there was something this rocket stuff, after all. He grabbed the menu again and stared at the main courses. The prices said they wouldn't be doing this every day. But that was okay. He liked cooking their dinner himself, after all. On the other hand, going out to eat on a rare occasion made that occasion special.

"The black void outside the atmosphere of the Earth," Alfons said. "It is not completely empty, but consists of a hard vacuum containing a low density of particles: predominantly a plasma of hydrogen and helium, as well as electromagnetic radiation, magnetic fields, and neutrinos. And, of course other planets. There's so much we don't yet know about it. Imagine what we could find if we could travel that far. Perhaps we'll even learn more about our own existence." Alfons smiled dreamily before becoming aware of that the waiter had come back with drinks.

Envy blinked and almost felt sorry for asking, but smiled at Alfons' dorky know-it-all manner in which he spoke. "So pretty much it's not a suitable living place," he snickered.

They ordered food and he decided to go for the same as Alfons. Chicken and rice. It was too damn hard to pick just one thing from a list, and half of the stuff was things he had no clue what was.

Alfons went on as the waiter left again. "Yes, but with this suit people would be able to visit and withstand environments that would normally kill them. It's a huge step," he said eagerly and sipped some of his soda.

"So, going into space is a real thing huh?" Envy asked. "Maybe I should start helping, it might be fun, I wonder if there are other worlds like this one and the other? Wouldn't that be something cool to find out?" he asked. The pipsqueak had said they'd be out of reach, but what did that brat know, anyway? They'd come from another world, so anything was possible.

"Yes, exactly!" Alfons said excitedly. The thought of Envy working together with him was very interesting. Since he was from another world he could probably come with some really helpful input. "That would be nice," he smiled.

Envy smiled at his excitement, glad to see it. By now he had completely forgotten about his awkward nervousness from earlier. Conversing with Alfons made him feel relaxed and he was having fun too.

The dinner arrived shortly after and they kept chatting as they ate. Envy had some slight trouble eating with his injured arm, but managed.

Alfons sent Envy a mild look as he watched him eat. "Do you need some help?"

"No," Envy said immediately. "I'm fine," he added, waving away the thought. That would probably look stupid. Besides, his arm was much better now than it had been a few days back. At first when he got home from the hospital he could hardly even move it without hurting. He'd never felt pain similar to this before. As a homunculus he'd been able to feel pain, but it had always lasted very short.

At least Thule Society was gone, as far as he knew. For a moment he'd been wondering if they would try to avenge them or something like that. He knew the pipsqueak had had the same thought. Ed had asked out their old man about the whole matter and gotten some answers. Hohenheim had used to work with Thule Society. They'd been interested in his research after reading his books on time and space. The old bastard had been interested in sharing at first, but then he'd changed his mind and broken the contact with them. But that hadn't stopped the society from trying to enter the other world.

While Alfons was at work a few days after the incident, Ed had called and asked to meet him in the park. Envy had agreed simply out of curiosity, knowing the pipsqueak would've talked with the old bastard by now.

"_Why would he do such a fucking stupid thing? Working with those idiots?!"_

_Edward had been frowning with his eyes on the ground, there had been almost like there was a deep sadness in his eyes. Envy didn't know how he understood that. He'd never been able to read faces like that before, but something told him Ed had already forgiven the bastard._

"_Because," Edward replied in a low voice. "He thought there was a way for me to go home. That's why."_

Envy picked at his chicken as his thoughts wandered back to the present. There was always a reason for things, wasn't it? Though, he wasn't the forgiving type. He'd always hate Hohenheim, and he hoped he never had to see his stupid face ever again. No matter what world they were in. He knew he wouldn't return to his own world. He didn't want to either, even if it had been possible. They'd never know. He glanced up at the blond before him, his lover. Alfons was his reason for everything.

Alfons met his eyes, noticing that he'd drifted off for a moment. "Envy, are you okay?"

Envy sent him a small smile. "Yeah. I'm great."

* * *

The movie was interesting because Envy had never ever seen one before. It was one of these love stories stuffed with clichés, and by the end of it Envy was more interested in Alfons. It was dark in the theatre and they could hold hands without anyone noticing. They sent each other smiling, knowing looks, like they were out breaking the law or something like that. In one way it was thrilling. In another way, Envy wished they could do more. But that had to wait until they got home. Once the movie was over, he was soon to suggest that they headed home and Alfons agreed.

x*x*x*x*x*x

They were hardly through the door of their apartment when Alfons found himself pressed against the wall and his lips captured into a deep kiss. His arms came around Envy's back and clutched his jacket. This was what they both wanted. Buttons were being undone with careless haste as they moved across the living room floor and ended up on the couch. Envy kissed and nipped at Alfons' skin as he undid his shirt and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Then he knelt at the foot of the couch and untied Alfons' shoes, pulling them and the socks off. He inched back up onto the couch, kissing Alfons through his slacks all the way.

He arrived at Alfons' belly, trembling beneath his kisses, and set about undoing his button fly, then paused, laying his cheek against the tender skin of Alfons' abdomen. "Alfons," he whispered against the soft hairs that led from his navel down into his pants, hearing Alfons' breath hitch a couple of notches. So much emotion crowded into Envy's chest, but he could put none of it into words.

Alfons took his hand for a moment, making the moment freeze for a minute. Envy stopped dead, thinking he was doing something wrong and that he was moving too fast forward, but Alfons' eyes were warm.

"Envy, don't hold back. I can take it." Alfons was aware of that Envy had been reluctant to top him since they became lovers, but now that should change.

Envy immediately understood. "A-Are you sure?" He swallowed.

"Yes." Alfons placed a soft kiss on Envy's lips.

In that case, Envy would be happy to do anything Alfons wished for. The moment unfroze. In one, quick movement, he pulled his lover's slacks from his body, followed by his boxers. Again he crawled carefully over Alfons' body, breathing staccato syllables against his skin, taking in his scent and the salty flavor of his tanned skin. Drawing a line of kisses over the edge of his jaw, Envy settled over his Alfons, glancing briefly into his eyes before lowering himself into those hungry lips again.

More clothes fell to the floor rapidly. The older blond ran his hands up the sides of Alfons' torso, playing on the delicate skin that pulled over his slender frame and wondered how he could possibly be so pure. How is it that Alfons could be so flawless and tender, unlike him? Alfons seemed so vulnerable beneath his fingers, so open to injury.

Envy pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Alfons' neck, burying his nose in the short locks there, writing secret messages with the tip of his tongue. His hands bracketed Alfons' hips, and then slid up his sides, slow and teasing, calluses catching on the smooth, white chest. Alfons' breath stuttered when Envy reached forward and tweaked a nipple, a soft pinch and a little twist, just that perfect amount to make Alfons' hips surge forward.

The tenderness didn't last as lust exploded over them. Hands roamed over hard muscle, teeth nipped, and bit. Their breathing grew ragged and harsh in the quiet of the room.

Skin to skin their bodies melted into each other as hands and tongues and bodies and legs became a writhing movement of sweet pleasure. Then Alfons felt Envy's finger enter him, slick with lubricant, and slowly push in and out, opening him up. Alfons planted both his hands on the couch as his lover began to work in a second finger. The two fingers were moving and bending as he pushed back against them, gasping with pleading whispers. Envy crooked his elbow for a better angle and pushed them deeper inside of Alfons' body; twisted and pressed, searching, until he hit _that spot_, the one that would make Alfons shudder in newfound bliss.

Alfons panted and moved, pulling him down to nip at Envy's jaw; he pressed a kiss to his lips before he pulled away to breathe and let out the moan that had rebuild itself inside his chest.

"Ready?" he heard Envy ask, tone low and gravelly. Alfons nodded frantically, wanted to tell Envy that he was so _beyond_ ready, but the words caught in his throat. It didn't matter; Envy knew and he mouthed Alfons' neck with lips and tongue and murmured soft nothings against his skin. He used the good hand to line himself up, and the other rubbed soothing patterns across Alfons' chest and stomach. In this situation, his injury meant nothing.

Envy pushed forward and Alfons stopped breathing, and just for an instant the whole world stood still. Alfons couldn't feel, or smell, or hear anything that wasn't _Envy_. Envy's face was set and sweaty as he pushed down, twisting his hips slightly to get comfortable as Alfons stared mindlessly up at him, his mouth slightly open, gasping for breath as his muscle enveloped his lover, tight heat pulsing around Envy's erection.

It was just a heartbeat, a millisecond in time, and it was gone just as quickly, and Alfons was sucking in a deep breath as Envy thrust all the way in. Envy's hips cradled his like they were made for each other, warm, sticky skin pressed flushed together, and Alfons reached forward to clutch Envy's hip, held him still deep inside. "Just," he gasped, but that's all he managed to get out.

Envy pressed his face into the curve of Alfons' neck and murmured, "It's okay, I got you." He stroked the soft skin of Alfons' belly, squeezed his hip, and waited.

Alfons let out a shuddering breath, shifted his hips experimentally, and then nodded. "It's okay," he said, and Envy started moving, slow and careful at first. "Envy," he murmured, his fingers clutching at Envy's sides as he started to move back and forth. He looked up into Envy's eyes, which had dilated again suddenly, his lips parting into a circle-shaped moan.

Envy's naked front was slick with dampness, and with each thrust he filled his lover, driving every doubt and concern from his body with fiery resolve. The wall of doubt he had constructed in his heart was built to be permanent, but Alfons kept knocking bricks from that wall with each nip at his skin and each driving motion, his hips rising and falling to meet him, the tender skin of his inner thighs marked with little pink half-moons from where Envy's teeth had played.

Envy's body was so hot. Alfons could hardly believe his eyes and resisted with every ounce of his will the urge to look away. The years of conditioning scolded him for daring to look at another man this way, but everything was different now. Ever since Envy had come home with him that night, and he'd wished to help him. To prove to him that there was something left in this world to live for.

Envy's body hooked over Alfons' and pressed warm waves of delicious euphoria into his spine, echoing out through his throat. Doubts about his ability to pleasure his lover evaporated with these little sounds escaping Alfons' chest, pulling his lips into slight smiles between his own grunts of pleasure. He looked down at Alfons' beautiful face, then noticed, when his lids unclenched, that two tears escaped from the corners of the cobalt eyes.

Envy panicked for a second. "Alfons… I'm hurting you?"

"Don't you dare stop," Alfons said, eyes wide and full of bliss. He reached down and pushed his erection upward, so that with each thrust, its length dragged over Envy's abdomen. Envy smiled again into those eyes, abandoning himself to the animal impulses that had taken over his body. He knew that he would have to trust his instinct. He had very little else to go on.

It was all over too soon — _not soon enough_ his mind reminded him — as Envy pumped Alfons' member in time with their rhythm until Alfons tightened all over. He cried out as he felt the orgasm practically on the way of getting wrung out of him and riding down his spine, over him, around him as Envy pumped him another three, four times. His body shuddered and his muscles flexed and oh God, he was coming hard. His body tightened in ecstasy around Envy's cock as he fell over the edge of the cliff, and shivered in refreshing spasms. Envy's hot breath tickled his ear and a moan of pleasure erupted from his lover's throat.

It didn't take long for Envy's thrusts to grow faster, more erratic again, and when he started to come he pushed in deep and said Alfons' name, quiet and strangled and so, so full of love. Something twisted down low in Alfons' stomach, and he reached blindly, leaning forward and they kissed, perfect and messy, and this? This was all they'd ever really need. He felt Envy's seed being pulsed into his body, filling him with the warmth of his sweet release. They collapsed on the couch, still entangled, breathing heavily between the quick breaks of their kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Envy dropped his head onto Alfons' shoulder, breathing hard and fast and wrapped his good arm tightly around Alfons' middle.

Alfons had to gulp in great breaths of air for a moment, feeling lightheaded, like his lungs suddenly weren't big enough to supply his body. But he was content. "Thank you for not stopping," he murmured.

"Wouldn't even dream of it anymore," Envy mumbled, the room practically spinning around his vision.

Alfons turned on his side and snuggled closer to his lover, enfolded him into his flaccid limbs and they both finally welcomed sleep to their bodies.

x*x*x*x*x*x

* * *

The next day Alfons came home much later than usual. There was a lot to do and deadlines to keep, sometimes he had to ignore his own body signals. He felt strangely tired, despite that it was still in the middle of the day. Work usually didn't make him this weary. Something was different from yesterday, for sure. His breath didn't come as easily.

Once he reached the middle of the stairs and had to stop for a break, and his forehead was damp of sweat, he knew what it was. Maybe the medicine wasn't working anymore, after all? This was strange, he had just started to feel better! He had remembered to take the medicine every day. If not, Envy would always remind him. He always took the correct dose too. Yet, now he had a light fever and his pale face carried a tired look that he tried to hide as much as he could. Envy was probably hungry and they had never gotten to make that pie he had talked about days ago. Alfons decided that he'd make it tonight. He didn't want this fever to ruin anything.

"I'm home," he called out as he came inside.

"About damn time," Envy said from the kitchen. Alfons was much later home today, and he wasn't happy about it. His arm was still bandaged up, but that didn't stop him from trying to cook, especially when he was hungry. "I thought you'd gotten kidnapped again, I was about to call the shrimp to hunt you down," he said coming out of the kitchen to wave a spatula in his face. "Don't scare me like that," he added and then his eyes narrowed looking at Alfons. "Go sit down, you look terrible," he ordered.

Alfons smiled wearily. "And you are injured. Let me do the rest, I'll be fine after I eat."

He walked over to Envy and placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "Sorry I'm late today, but the new sponsors called in for another haste meeting."

Envy frowned at him. "No, I'm already almost done," he said and gave Alfons a light shove, "I'm fine, it barely even hurts anymore," he said, even if it still itched from the healing skin and it hurt a little at night, but it was mostly fine.

"Go sit, please...?" Envy said gently. "I can tell you have a slight fever, please?"

"I'll set the table, then I'll sit down, okay?" Alfons could be the king of compromises. Without waiting for a reply he turned to the cabinet and brought out a pair of plates and glasses.

Envy pouted. "Fine," he muttered, and then went back to the stove and poked around at the potato cakes and then stirred the stew he had in the pot, it was a simple dinner, since he really only had one hand, but it would be delicious.

Alfons set the table and Envy served the food, making sure to give Alfons a large portion of food. Maybe he looked this weary because he hadn't eaten much at work?

"Thanks, it looks good." Alfons sat down and blinked a little at the large plate, filled with a mountain of food. He would never be able to eat all of it, but he would try for Envy's sake. But he had only just began eating, before his throat felt like it was lacing together. He abruptly felt a coughing fit itch in his throat and he managed to turn away just as it began, feeling like he would choke for s second, and as it slowly passed he was left gasping for his breath.

Envy grew immediately worried at the sudden coughing, "Alfons?" he asked, concerned.

Alfons straightened again as he finally recovered and cleared his throat. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, but he quickly swallowed it down along with some water. "It's... fine." For a while he hadn't felt so bad, but it was at times like these he remembered that there wasn't a cure for what he had, and that his time was limited. He should've known, even if he had been feeling better he wasn't cured. He swallowed a few more times and built up the will to keep eating. He didn't want to disappoint Envy after all his hard work.

Envy pursed his lips, but accepted it. "Make sure you rest tonight," he said instead, shoving food in his mouth a bit forcefully.

Alfons nodded and ate some more, a small bite at a time. He didn't manage to finish it all by a longshot and apologized to Envy, before reassuring him that his food was the best in the world and that he'd eat more later. For now he decided to follow Envy's advice and simply to go bed. He felt dizzy and hot, and his lungs ached every time he took a breath. He lied down on his bed and curled up on top of the covers.

Envy cleaned up, putting the extra food away, then he headed to the bedroom too, he sat down and put his hand on Alfons' forehead, he sighed, it was warm. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alfons had been much better just a day ago! He went to the bathroom and got a cold cloth he put it on Alfons' forehead and then laid down next to him, wanting to make sure he was warm. He had to be better by tomorrow!

Alfons' breath was sharp and uneven and during the evening the fever only raised more, despite the cold cloth on his forehead. He made no sign of noticing that Envy was right there next to him. His eyes were clenched shut and his skin was damp of sweat.

Envy started to get really worried, he didn't really know exactly what to do. But then he remembered the whiskey. That had worked miracles last time Alfons had a harsh fever. He got up and went to go get it. He didn't think it should be too much so he only poured a thumbnails worth into a glass and then he wiggled on the bed and gently lifted the glass to Alfons' lips and poured it down his throat. Then he let him down again and waited.

Alfons started coughing again, more fiercely than earlier. He covered his mouth to stifle it, but it went on and on. The contractions made his entire body tense up and then choked as a ball of warm liquid gathered in his throat, threatening every possibility to breathe. Alfons gagged and then deep red blood spilled into his hand from his mouth.

Envy was surprised at the sudden coughing spell. "Alfons, are you okay?" he asked and then the smell of blood hit his nose and he tried not to grow frantic. "Alfons!" He grabbed the cloth and tried to wipe off the other's hands, but there was more blood than there should have been for a coughing fit.

Alfons gasped again for his breath, sucking in air like a drowning man. Whiskey didn't seem to do the trick _every _time. His body felt heavy. Right then and there he almost wanted to say 'it hurts, just get an end to it...' But he couldn't do that... he had promised Envy he would fight.

Envy stared at him in slight panic and kept wiping blood from Alfons' hand. He didn't know what to do, should he take him to the hospital? He couldn't though not with only one arm, he'd have to— Alfons started to cough again and there was more blood!

Envy let out a scared whine, he didn't want Alfons to die! "Alfons, just stay here, don't fucking move!" _Don't die._ He got up and then hurried to the phone, he had to call someone. Ed was the only person he knew and he always seemed to know what to do, so… He'd suck it up for Alfons' sake. He dialed the number and waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up even though it was very late.

The phone rang for several moments before someone finally picked up. But there wasn't Ed's voice on the phone. "Hello, this is Hohenheim," a deeper voice answered.

Envy was too distraught to even realize it was Hohenheim. "He's coughing up blood! I don't know what to do!" he cried, too much out of it. "I tried everything and he's still sick and I can't take him to the hospital by myself!"

Hohenheim was silent for a couple of seconds. "William, calm down," he said steadily. "We will be there as soon as we can, okay? Just hold on. Use a towel with ice if he has a fever."

Envy let out a rattling breath, the moment he heard his name he was shaken, he'd said all that to _him_! But he took in another deep breath, that didn't matter right now. _Alfons_ mattered. "O-okay," he choked out, and then hung up the phone quickly and went to go grab the towel and ice. He went back to the bedroom and set it gently on Alfons' head, he would be okay. They would both be okay.

Alfons clutched Envy's shirt, feeling terrible that Envy had to go through with this and witness him being this bad. This felt different. Yesterday had been fine, now it was more than bad. He could feel it. The way his chest kept tightening and his lungs aching. "Envy..." he rasped, his eyes teary and staring up at him. He was feeling scared. He wasn't sure if this was just like before, or worse. "If... I don't make it... please, don't forget me. Always… remember me, okay?"

Envy's heart nearly ripped right out of his chest. Alfons couldn't possibly be aware of what he was actually saying. "Sh-shut up!" he choked. "You're going to be fine! You promised!" he hissed, now he was suddenly trying not to cry. "You said you wouldn't leave me! You can't leave me!" he was close to begging, he couldn't even consider life without Alfons and he didn't want to. He leaned over and clung to him, clutching his head to his chest. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Alfons clung back to Envy, his only lifeline. The worst thing he could possibly think of was that Envy would suddenly change back to the way he was before they met, and simply forget him. "Promise me..." he said stubbornly, his eyes wet with tears.

Envy growled. "Fine, but you have to shut up!" he said now literally choking on his attempt not to cry. He couldn't lose Alfons, he was all he had. The memories of the day before were still fresh in his mind. It had been so perfect. He wanted every day to be like yesterday.

Alfons obliged and went quiet, only halfway conscious at that point. He didn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open.

Envy swallowed down his sobs and just held him he didn't know what else to do until Ed got here, he would help.

Some moments later the door knocked and then went up. "Envy, we're here!" Edward's voice called. He led the way through the living room with Hohenheim following close behind. He went over to Envy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey… Let the old man have a look at him."

"Hello William," Hohenheim said softly. "I have studied some medicine so I will do my best for him."

Envy shook his head and closed his eyes, he wanted to block them out and just keep clinging to Alfons even though he was long since unconscious. "No, he's mine!" he said insistently.

Edward growled a little and grasped Envy's arm, trying to pull him off. "Move over, idiot! Do you want Alfons to get better or not?!"

"Ed, take it easy," Hohenheim said. "William, you can stay here right next to him, just allow me to examine him."

Envy flinched, Ed had grabbed his injured arm, but he didn't care, he let out a troubled breath but finally let go of Alfons to let Hohenheim look at him. He_ did_ want him to be helped.

Hohenheim sat down on the bedside and placed his palm on Alfons' forehead. "He has a high fever. William, will you hold the ice bag against his forehead for me? We need to get the fever down as much as possible." He removed the covers and opened Alfons' shirt, before listening to his heart with a stethoscope.

Envy grabbed the fallen ice bag and lifted it to Alfons' head, brushing his bangs aside to let it rest there, just from the brush of his fingers he could tell how hot Alfons was, it made him let out a soft sob. Alfons was worse than before, it wasn't okay, it wasn't allowed. His Alfons... his, his, his. He couldn't die.

"He's coughed up a lot of blood," Hohenheim noted severely. "He is in a very bad condition. But he needs rest and stability; therefore we shouldn't move him to a hospital. There is nothing they'll be able to do for him that we can't." He gazed at Envy. "Do you understand what I'm saying, William?"

Edward sat by the foot of the bed staring at Alfons with a troubled and sad frown.

Envy was pretty aware, but he didn't want to be. "N-no," he said, not looking away from Alfons. He wasn't going to think of anything, because Alfons was going to get better and they were going to start building rockets together. Because that made Alfons happy and Envy was going to make him pie. Everything was going so well. They were both happy! He wasn't going to die.

"William, he's going to die," Hohenheim said slowly. "I can't say when, but the cancer inside his lung is spreading. He doesn't have much time left."

Edward turned away and rested his forehead in his palm at the news. Well, shit. He already knew that Envy wouldn't take this very well.

And he was right. Envy lost it completely. "NO, HE'S NOT! HE PROMISED HE WOULD STAY WITH ME! HE WON'T LEAVE ME! HE LOVES ME!" He screamed, now there were tears streaming down his face, his golden eyes flashing at his father, the man who _had_ left him and who Envy still believed didn't love him. He had what he wanted, and he didn't want to lose it.

Alfons shifted slightly, his face stirring and scrunching up into a frown. He was breathing a bit heavily because of the fever, a wet and hoarse sounding breathing.

"Of course he loves you, and of course he wouldn't willingly leave you. But there's a tumor inside his lung," Hohenheim said, his voice still calm. "And it's growing. It's not something anyone can cure."

"IT YOUR FAULT!" Envy cried, slapping his palm against his father's chest, it wasn't hard and probably hadn't hurt at all, but he was distressed, he curled over on himself and sobbed, he couldn't breathe. He was choking. "I don't want him to die! I don't want to be alone!" he cried.

Hohenheim carefully closed an arm around Envy's shoulders. "You're not alone. We're your family and we'll always be there for you. We're all here for Alfons too. We need to make his remaining time as comfortable as possible, okay?" He looked at Edward and gave him a small sign with his eyes. Alfons needed something for the pain.

Edward nodded slowly and went to find some pills in the bag their father had brought. They'd help Alfons sleep more easily. It didn't look like he was resting much right now.

Alfons' breath was fast and uneven and his lips moved like he was trying to tell them something, even if his eyes were closed and he wasn't fully conscious. His brow was furrowed and he looked to be in pain.

Envy tried to knock Hohenheim's arm off. "No you're not," he sobbed, trying to get it under control. "You weren't there for me before... why would you now?!" He didn't care that Alfons had support from others, he needed it. Alfons _deserved _it, but Envy didn't want to hear any more lies. He turned and shoved Hohenheim away as best he could with one hand and then crawled back into the bed next to Alfons. He didn't care about anyone else right now. He wanted him to be okay.

Edward returned with the medicine and stood there a bit at loss until his father reached for it. This was such a mess… Was there really no hope for Alfons? He felt completely useless.

"William, I thought we've had this discussion already," Hohenheim said sadly. "I have always regretted not being there for you. I would do anything to make it up to you." He took out two pills and gently lifted Alfons' head up. "I'm going to give him some medicine that will help him rest. Then we'll leave you alone with him for a bit." He gave Alfons the medicine along with some water and made sure he swallowed properly.

Envy shook his head, he didn't want to hear it, even if Hohenheim was telling the truth there could have always been another time for him to be approached he gave up. Envy didn't like giving up. But he let him give the medicine to Alfons, and then he moved closer and rested his head on Alfons' shoulder, hoping he'd just be okay long enough for Envy to see him smile at him again. Or anything.

"I'll be back soon a check on him again," Hohenheim said. "Keep trying to get his fever down." Then he turned and walked out of the room. Edward hesitated for some seconds and looked at Envy, not sure if he wanted to leave him alone. But it was probably for the best. So he turned as well and walked out.

Envy put an arm around Alfons' waist, careful of his lungs. He hoped maybe his own body heat might help him sweat the fever out. "Please don't leave me..." he whispered pathetically.

Gradually Alfons' breath began to ease and calm down due to the medication. But then he was completely knocked out and wouldn't wake up in a while. Though Envy didn't really care as long as he got better. But of course, eventually Envy was hungry again. He hadn't eaten in a while, but he didn't want to get up.

After a while there was a gentle knock on the door and Edward stepped inside the bedroom. "Hey," he said softly. "How is he?"

Envy didn't move but did reply. "He's still sleeping," he said in a low voice.

Edward stepped over to the bed and sat down on the side, watching the two with a look of concern. "I think Alfons is really strong," he said, trying to be a little optimistic. Maybe it would make Envy feel a little better. "He's going to live through this for as long as he possibly can. He won't give up. I'm sure he appreciates that you believe in him too." He gently placed his flesh hand on Alfons' forehead. "His fever has gone down, it's still there, but it's better."

Envy nodded, Alfons was strong. He sighed closing his eyes and letting out a small whimper. He was so pathetic.

Edward gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you should get something to eat. You look a bit pale. I'll watch him until you come back," he offered.

Envy would have argued, but then his stomach decided to betray him at that moment and let out a quiet growl. "Fine..." he muttered and then slowly untangled himself from Alfons. "You didn't ruin my kitchen again, did you?"

Envy couldn't help rolling his eyes. "No, our father is."

Envy flinched at the word 'our'. "Whatever..." he muttered now feeling like he could starve if it meant he didn't have to go out there. But his stomach was growling at him and he relented, food was better. He stood with a groan, his body kind of hurt from staying in one position for so long, and then he wobbled out the door to the kitchen.

Edward let out a small sigh and kept watching over Alfons.

Hohenheim was in the kitchen, but fortunately he was a much better cook than Edward. He had made stew with sausages and poured a bowl for Envy. "Here you go, son," he said carefully and handed him the bowl of steaming food, taking a chance on calling him that. If Envy didn't like it he would find it best not calling him it anymore.

"Don't talk to me," Envy said monotonously, taking the food only because he was hungry. He sat down and started eating, doing everything in his power to ignore the man.

Hohenheim nodded and simply sat down himself and did as Envy told him – not talking to him. He didn't want to push the matter.

Envy put the food in his mouth quickly very aware of the man who was _just sitting there_. It was starting to annoy him.

Hohenheim took a sip of his cup of coffee, waiting.

Envy put down his utensil. "What even gives you the right to even try?"

Hohenheim looked up at him, his face getting a slightly puzzled but apologetic expression. "I'm sorry if I have offended you, William, but would you please elaborate?"

"Your very _existence_ offends me," Envy growled. "You had three chances and you threw every single one of them away, you shouldn't have any more chances," he continued, then looked up and glared death. "You failed me twice leaving me, and then you left your other sons. What on earth gives you the right to be a father now?"

Hohenheim was silent for a long moment. "None. Yet, for some reason I am still alive and therefore I choose to do what I can, even if it will never make up for the time I have failed you, Ed and Al. I am here, and I want you to know that you can always ask me for help if you need it."

Envy just shook his head. "You're the worst person alive," he said. He didn't care how hurtful that was, but he was so angry and hurt, he truly wanted to have a relationship with his father, but it was so hard to have one after so much hate coursing through him after so long. "I just... I don't know... just... just." He looked away scowling. "I don't know anymore."

Hohenheim frowned sadly, not denying anything Envy was saying. He slowly rose from the table. "I will do what I can for Alfons and then leave."

"Fine," Envy agreed tersely and then finished his food in silence.

Suddenly Edward's voice shouted out from the bedroom. "HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ALFONS!" His voice sounded scared.

Envy was up and in the room in seconds. "What's wrong?!" he demanded, as if he very much wished to blame someone.

Edward had a hand against Alfons' chest, the other holding his hand. Alfons seemed to be clutching it tightly. "He's... He's... not breathing," Ed said, on the edge of panic. "We have to do something quick!"

Alfons was shaking, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open, like he was trying to get air down into his lungs, but was unable to do so.

Hohenheim quickly hurried inside the room and knelt on the bed, immediately starting CPR. His hands pressed rapidly against Alfons' chest.

Envy stopped breathing himself at Ed's admission, and his breath kept being gone as he witnessed everything that was happening. Alfons, lying there so weak and helpless. He felt useless and broken. The air in his lungs had literally just disappeared. His knees went weak, and he slumped against the wall. He was dizzy. Why was this happening?

Alfons couldn't die, why was he arched up like that, he was only supposed to do that when Envy was on top of him, that was all that was the only time it was allowed. He looked on wide eyed as Hohenheim worked, he had to get him to breathe again or... or... or... he couldn't think. He was too scared. Alfons looked so small and fragile under Hohenheim's hands, like a doll that could break any moment.

"Come on, come on..." Hohenheim muttered.

Alfons' body was lax and pale as a ghost, his eyes staring emptily up in the ceiling.

Edward's breath was quick, like he'd been running. He was still holding Alfons' hand, but Alfons' grip had loosened. This couldn't be the end of it. 'Come on, Alfons, please, don't leave Envy like this...' he thought desperately.

Hohenheim blew air into Alfons' lungs, before starting the pressure against his chest again. He was starting to think that hope was lost, when suddenly Alfons gasped and began coughing.

Envy was crying in relief he had a few tears on his cheeks as he crawled over to the bed, he couldn't stand his legs wouldn't support him. His hand reached out to Alfons' face, it was clammy and a bit wet... but it was warm. Alive. He took his hand and clung to it like it was a lifeline... for them both, and then he rested his head on the bed and tried to calm down.

Hohenheim brought the wet cloth to Alfons' mouth as he coughed, and the cloth had turned deep red by the time the contractions calmed down.

Alfons gasped for his breath, his hand searching for Envy and then squeezed his arm as he opened his eyes.

"En-vy..." he managed, his voice choked up and tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't know exactly what had happened but he felt like he should've been dead already. When did Professor Hohenheim and Edward get here? His mind was dizzy and Envy looked really upset. That concerned him terribly.

Edward pulled back and took some deep breaths, slipping down on a chair in sheer relief. Alfons might not be as lucky next time that happened...

Hohenheim pulled back as well and merely observed from distance. This was likely the last thing he could do for Alfons. The rest was up to himself. At least he'd have some more time to say goodbye now...

Envy let out a choked sob and then scrambled into the bed next to Alfons, he wrapped his arms around him as gently as he could and then clung to him desperately thought that it was all just a step, he was going to get better. He was going to be fine. For Envy he would be okay.

"Edward, come with me," Hohenheim said and then left the room. Edward glanced at Envy and Alfons, and then followed slowly out of the room.

Alfons looked at Envy, gently touching his cheek and wiped away something wet there with his thumb. "Envy, don't cry..." he whispered.

"I'll stop crying when you stop dying," Envy whispered through more choked sobs. He didn't want to think of Alfons as cold and silent like he had been for those few seconds. He swallowed and leaned into the soft shaky touch, trying to get some kind of reassurance from it. "Please don't leave me alone..."

Alfons wiped his eyes on his sleeve and then hugged Envy close. "Envy..." He didn't really know what to say. He obviously couldn't stop dying. He was in pain both physically and mentally. The thought of having to leave Envy when he didn't want him to... he couldn't bear it. "I don't want to leave you..."

"Then don't," Envy choked, clinging back to Alfons. Envy was fully aware what it was like to be in Alfons' position. When he'd been dying of mercury poisoning, his father had come in and apologized to him, he'd been so gone with fever the whole thing was somewhat of a blur, but he did remember that.

Envy buried his face in Alfons' neck. "I'm sorry..." he muttered feeling the need to say it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry... this is no one's fault," Alfons said softly. "But I'm the one who should be apologizing. Despite...that I don't want to leave you, I can't promise you... that I'll stay much longer." His breath turned a bit sharp. Even talking was exhausting at that point.

Envy let out a sharp breath of his own. "Why... why? Why?" he was nearly begging, was this some sort of cruel punishment? "No...no... it's my fault..." Envy whispered, the thought came into his head, he knew for a fact now, that this was his fault. "I made you... sorry to go, this is all my fault... I should... I should have just—" he choked and clung harder to Alfons, he didn't know how to say it. He was the reason he made this so hard for Alfons, without him Alfons may have been able to leave in peace, but now... Envy didn't want him to think he regretted it, their relationship, because he didn't. He just didn't want it to end like this.

"Envy, nothing is your fault..." Alfons looked at him sadly. It hurt to know that Envy felt this way... "You made me live longer..." He smiled a little. "I feel... much stronger when I'm together with you. You made me stronger." But of course, everything had an end. His body was at its limit now, he could feel it. It hurt to breathe and he was so tired. But he was certain, without Envy, he'd be dead already.

Envy sniffled. "You shouldn't have to die... you're not... bad... you're not like me..." he said, Envy should have been the one dying slowly, he'd die of mercury, painfully and slowly again, just so Alfons wouldn't have to die.

Alfons shook his head. "You're not a bad person... I've always thought you were a good person." He smiled softly. "Maybe... we'll meet again someday. Who knows what comes next... right?"

Envy snorted. "For a scientist you sure are superstitious," he muttered, but clung to him more tightly, wouldn't that be nice? If he could see Alfons again? But, in his nearly five centuries of life he'd never seen any evidence of this, then again he hadn't been looking. "Right..." he muttered. "I'll be waiting." He said even more softly.

"You made me believe in another world… I know it's out there somewhere," Alfons said a bit distantly. "After that... I guess I became more open minded..." His eyes were half lidded, he felt really exhausted. But he was afraid of sleeping...

Envy snorted in watery laughter. "You're an idiot," he said but, he said it with more fondness than usual.

Alfons gazed at him mildly and smiled a little. Envy couldn't resist that smile. He leaned over to press their lips together. He kissed him, passionately and deeply. Alfons closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss, his hands wrapping around Envy's back and clutched at his shirt. This kiss made him think of yesterday. The perfect day.

Envy wove his fingers through Alfons' hair, he kissed him with all he had, but was careful not to aggravate Alfons' lungs, he didn't want him coughing up his other lung.

Alfons returned the kiss softly, taking his time to breathe in between as their lips parted and joined. "Envy... I love you... so much."

"I love you too..." Envy returned, trying not to start sobbing again. Didn't humans ever run out of tears? He pressed his lips to Alfons' gently, caressing his face softly.

Alfons' hand found Envy's and gently squeezed it, never intending to ever let it go again. The words made him feel warm and happy despite his condition. Envy squeezed his hand back and held him close, enjoying the warmth that Alfons gave off, he was warm and alive and that was what mattered.

Alfons had yet so many things he wanted to tell Envy. He wanted to tell him not to be sad, to keep living. As long as he didn't forget him, Alfons would be happy. But it wouldn't help, it would only make Envy more sad. He wanted Envy to think about happy things.

"You'll be... a great cook," Alfons said, his eyes closed. "You should... get a job in a restaurant... like the one we were at yesterday. And people will get the privilege to taste your art of cooking."

Envy shook his head. "Only wanna cook for you," he said softly, nuzzling him gently. "You always smile when you eat..." he whispered.

"Because your food is so delicious... more people deserve to try it," Alfons said, beaming softly.

Envy flushed despite himself. "Oh please," he murmured. "Deserve my butt," he muttered. He could say a lot of things about deserving at that moment, but didn't. "I just wanted to make you a pie..."

"I would love it... if you would make one for me... tomorrow," Alfons said softly. His eyes were still closed, too tired to keep them open. But his hand was still squeezing Envy's.

"Alright, I will," Envy said, squeezing back and cuddling him tightly, he could tell Alfons was getting sleepy. "I promise, you'll wake up to the smell of pie."

Alfons smiled, a peaceful look on his face. "I'm looking forward to it... Thank you, Envy." Then he couldn't keep himself awake anymore. He felt completely worn out and Envy's nice warmth lulled him into a restful sleep.

Envy sighed and slowly fell asleep against him, he'd make Alfons the best pie ever tomorrow morning, and Ed wasn't allowed a single bite.

Meanwhile Hohenheim was merely sitting by the kitchen table, keeping himself awake with coffee in case of another emergency. Edward had been reading on the couch and eventually fallen asleep since it was getting pretty late.

Envy slept very well at Alfons' side, his warmth and presence a never ending comfort for him. He nuzzled him in his sleep, everything would be okay... for a little while longer. Alfons never let go of Envy's hand during the night. By the time the sun rose their fingers were still entwined. But his hand had turned cold.


End file.
